


The Beilschmidts

by IHAVEAPETWALRUS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, References to Drugs, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 61,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHAVEAPETWALRUS/pseuds/IHAVEAPETWALRUS
Summary: Saxony, Hesse, and Bavaria are back and personifications again and sharing a house with Germany and Prussia. Bavaria is an idiot and can't leave the two alone and Prussia wants to snap. Austria enters the mix sometimes and gets Germany hurt by accident. Insert crazy murderous over protective albino ready to kill him. Run Austria. Poor Germany stuck with the weirdos he calls family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So again it's a story I've already published on Fanfiction just more like a final copy of the story in case something happens with the other. I just wanted to be safe and post my stories two places so I know maybe one will stay safe and I sorta kinda like this site better. It also gives me a chance to have other feed back from new people if they don't ever go on the other site. I feel like posting on two will give me different opinions and help me grow as a writer. So if you have any thoughts don't be afraid to write them!

I had to do one with these dorks too! I love Germany and Prussia too much not to have a fanfiction about them too. Basically it’s like the Kirklands they’re out of character. Germany is more loose and relaxed around his family. Mostly likes to bug Saxony because he can and Saxony is………….Saxony that’s all the explanation there is to give. (He’s the Wales of their family. All families have a Wales. I literally call it that now if your family singles out one person to pick on most they are the Wales of the family. The one person we all gang up on in my family and tease is my mom. She is the Wales of the family. Though she is more violent. And usually hits me and my dad. We laugh anyways and keep making fun of her. Out of love and pure stupidity on our part because I’m sure she’ll snap one day and kill us. But hey at least I will go down laughing. XD Kidding, I don’t think she is homicidal……….hopefully………..otherwise you people get no more stories because I’ll be dead………….unless I turn into a ghost and keep writing………..I should probably stop picking on her…XD anyways Saxony is the Wales of the family in this one.) Prussia is more big brotherly in this and Germany is precious. No matter how many times he tried to murder Austria. Austria starts it. By accident but still. Also Prussia agrees when I say Germany is still precious for trying to murder Austria. If anything Prussia probably thinks that it makes him more precious. 

Also when I write the first several chapters Germany and Ireland won’t be a thing right away I’ll let them have their flirting moments before they get together. If you get confused about how the ship started refer back to the other story. And if you haven’t read the other story because you hate England GET OUT! ENGLAND IS MY PRECIOUS BABY AND NO ENGLAND HATERS ARE ALOUD! Anyways yeah done with that tiny rant. 

Also Germany has slimmed down a little as far as muscles. He’s still buff but he’s not body builder scary like in season A Beautiful World. The times that he has invaded my dreams he just seemed slimmer and not as bulky but his muscles are still detailed and all that shit. Prussia is also a hilarious over protective big brother in this because he doesn’t want another person breaking Germany’s heart like Italy. Basically they grew apart in their relationship Italy was drunk and cheated. 

There that’s my excuse for them not being together. Now Germany has Ireland get over it GerIta shippers. (I mean I think they’re a cute couple and all but for whatever reason when I had a dream Ireland was his boyfriend instead and they were cute and perfect so that’s why I ship Ireland and Germany. But don’t get me wrong I still think Italy and Germany are cute I’m just not a diehard fan of them. I could care less if they get cannon in hetalia.)

Austria is also a little bit off. He’s still stuck up and needy but oddly adorable but he’s an idiot half the time and accidently gets Germany hurt. Which makes Prussia go on a murderous rampage. No one mess with Prussia’s little brother just a warning. He gets really violent. Ok so now to the description of the other three dorks! I’m basing what they look like off pictures people have drawn and my own imagination.

Saxony: Oldest. Likes to pick on Germany and Prussia a little because they are little brats toward him. Very laid back usually but if you hit a sore spot he is very quick tempered. Likes to talk to anyone and everyone. Type of person everyone is naturally used to and likes. Can be very protective over all his brothers. Crushing on Ukraine but is a little intimidated by Russia so he doesn’t flirt to much in front of him. Six foot two inches tall, hair like Germania’s, little more muscular than Germany not much though, blue eyes, mostly just likes to wear a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers, if not that a tank-top and jeans. 

Hesse: Second oldest. Laid back. Acts a lot like Prussia in some ways which is why they get along so well. Has a mother hen personality when one of his brothers is injured or sick. Loves to train with Germany. Not quick to get mad but if you do make him mad run away. Very lovable somebody. He doesn’t have a crush but if someone interests him he’ll go on a date with them. Six foot one, same build as Saxony, has a scar close to one eye, keeps his long golden blonde hair in a bun usually, dark blue eyes, has a poker face most of the time, wears sneakers or boots, jeans, tank-top usually on other days a t-shirt. He and Saxony usually have to snake the shower drain when their hair gets so built up in it that it starts clogging the shower. Germany is glad he has his own personal bathroom. That he only lets Prussia use when needed because of the hair clogging drain situation in the other bathrooms. 

Bavaria: Third oldest. Likes to make Prussia mad usually. He and Prussia have a bit of a sibling rivalry. Likes to leave a mess here and there to bug Germany. Which only results in Germany beating him until he cleans it up himself. Sometimes likes to pick on Germany and hide his paperwork or something to make him panic or stress for a few minutes. That is until he finds out it was Bavaria that moved it and tells Prussia who beats Bavaria for torturing their baby brother. Typically, the brother that likes to bug everyone but if someone else does it he’ll get really over protective and mass slaughter people over it. Has a soft sweet side when it is needed and really does love his crazy family more than anything. Even if he considers Prussia a brat. Has a small crush one Switzerland because he is interesting to him. Bavaria is five foot ten (an inch taller than Prussia two inches shorter than Germany.), has a lighter shade of blonde hair, hair is messy like Prussia’s but shorter, eyes are a really light purplish blue, has the same muscle build as Prussia, usually likes to wear sneakers, sweatpants and a tank top. Certain occasions he’ll give in and wear a button up casual shirt and dark blue jeans. 

 

And that’s the description! Hopefully people will like this story just as much as they like the UK Brothers.


	2. Ch.1 They're Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bavaria, Hesse, and Saxony are back. The first thing they do is go to Prussia. After they are taken to Germany.

Saxony looked at Hesse and Bavaria shocked. 

“We’re back? We’re personifications again?” 

“How?”

“Don’t know but this is great! We can see our little bruders!” 

They went off to go find Prussia. They came back to life with all the knowledge of the today world they would need. They found Prussia’s house and knocked on his door. When he   
answered he stared at them. 

“Damn am I still drunk,” he muttered and tried to shut the door. 

“Nein! It’s really us,” Hesse cried latching onto him. 

Prussia hugged back grinning after he realized they were in fact real.

“This is great! We have to go see West!” 

He ushered them into his car and drove to Germany’s house. They got out of the car and went to the front of his house. He saw him on his roof putting new tin roofing on it. 

“West,” Prussia called grinning. 

Germany turned to see what he wanted but a little too fast on the slick roof. He lost his footing and went sliding off with the pieces of tin. Prussia blinked and reached up into the air. Germany landed right into his arms. Germany stared at him a long moment, face in front of his, everyone silent. 

“Nice catch bruder,” Germany said breaking it and Prussia grinned and set him down. 

“Be more careful. Anyways. Look who’s back.”

Germany looked at the three familiar faces. Saxony waved at him a little. Germany slapped him so hard his face turned to the side. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” 

“I wanted to make sure you were real,” Germany said shrugging then Saxony slapped him just as hard. 

Germany scowled and slapped him again. They two kept slapping each other until Prussia got between them. 

“Ok enough stop slapping ea……..” he was cut off with a crack and his face was turned to the side from the slap. He looked at Germany. “Really?” 

“Ja,” Germany said nodding. 

Prussia tackled him and the two wrestled fighting over if Germany could slap him or not just because he stopped his slap fight with Saxony. The other three laughed. They finally   
got up and made a truce. 

“Damn he slapped you two so hard he made you bleed,” Hesse said shocked. 

“What,” Germany said looking at his hand. 

Then noticed the deep cut in it that was gushing blood. He hid it behind his back. A piece of tin roof must have cut it. Prussia wiped his cheek off confused. 

“Oh maybe not then. There isn’t a cut or anything just a red mark,” Hesse said. 

“So it must be Germany’s blood,” Bavaria shrugged. 

“You got cut falling didn’t you,” Prussia accused. 

“Nein.” 

“Let me see your hand.” 

“NEIN YOU’RE GOING TO USE RUBBING ALCOHOL TO CLEAN IT AND THAT STINGS A LOT,” Germany screamed and ran away. 

“GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE,” Prussia roared chasing him. 

The other three shrugged and went into Germany’s house to sit and wait on them. 

With Germany and Prussia

Germany was hiding in the woods behind his house. He crawled into the deep brush and stayed quiet. He saw Prussia run by swearing. A few minutes later he ran by again swearing louder. Germany watched him for thirty minutes snickering quietly. When Prussia fell and rolled around swearing Germany snorted and laughed harder trying to stay quiet doubled over with his eyes shut. When he calmed and opened them, red eyes bored into his. Prussia’s face was an inch from his startling him. Prussia grinned at his startled look. 

“Boo,” he said calmly. Germany’s scream pierced the air. Prussia dragged Germany out of the brush by his ankles while laughing really hard. “What type of late reaction was that,”   
he cackled. 

“Don’t know don’t care let me go!” 

“Stop being a baby. It’s not as bad as salt.” 

“You stop being inhumane,” Germany yelled. 

“Inhumane?! Medical professional’s clean wounds with rubbing alcohol!” 

“They’re inhumane too!” 

“Shut up you’re just being dramatic,” Prussia said laughing and took him home then got the medical kit he hid in the spare bedroom he used when he stayed over and cleaned his   
wound and stitched it then wrapped it. Germany flexed his hand a few times and shrugged. 

“Danke Prussia,” he said walking out. 

“No problem,” Prussia said grinning proud of himself and sat with his other brothers on the couch. They talked a minute then stopped when they heard him on the roof. Then   
remembered what had gotten him hurt in the first place. “WEST GET OFF THE DAMN ROOF,” Prussia bellowed running outside. 

“My roof has leaks bruder. I have to fix it,” Germany said peering down at him. 

“I’LL FIX IT! GET THE FUCK DOWN,” he yelled then sputtered when the empty box of screws hit him in the face. 

“Throw that away for me,” Germany said smirking down at him then went back to work. 

Prussia stomped on the box instead then shot up the ladder after him. He helped him finish it and forced him to sit down on the couch after and relax. He cleaned up the supplies   
then walked in. Germany was wrestling Bavaria on the floor swearing. 

“You have been with him five minutes and he’s already trying to kill you,” Prussia deadpanned to Bavaria. 

“I was just teasing,” Bavaria cackled trying to get his huge little brother off him. 

“Apologize before he kills you!” 

“He won’t kill me,” Bavaria teased. 

“You better rethink that,” Germany said darkly. 

“How mean! I just got back! Don’t be mean,” Bavaria said shaking a finger at him then raised up fast and planted a wet kiss on his cheek making him screech jumping off wiping at   
his face and hid behind Prussia. “So you do still hate slobbery kisses,” Bavaria cackled. “How fun,” he said getting up looking cheeky.

Prussia glared at him holding Germany close protectively. Now that Bavaria was back he would be harassing his poor baby brother all the time when he got a chance. Until Prussia   
beats him of course. Prussia rolled his eyes and wondering if Bavaria was going to live or if Germany was going to snap and kill him again. Then they would have to wait and see if he came back or not. The three being back will certainly be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading!


	3. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers moving in!!

Germany sighed packing the things at his house. His boss made him and Prussia move from their houses and move into a bigger one where the five could live together. He wondered if he could get away with killing Bavaria. Then he could tolerate sharing a house with the others. Bavaria has been alive two days and he is already back to pranking Germany and bugging him.

Germany hated the fact that he felt like a child because once Bavaria got started Germany would run and hide behind Prussia like he used to do when he was a kid and Bavaria was picking on him. But Prussia always made it better. By extreme violence that would make Bavaria back off for a bit. They were going to use half Germany’s furniture in the house and half of Prussia’s and the rest of it would just be at their old houses so if something got messed up they had something to replace it with. They could use their old houses as get away spots when they had free time. Germany packed all night just to have something to do.   
His cold was keeping him up at night for the past day. It just came out of nowhere. Probably because the others were personifications again so it took so energy and land from his country as a whole to bring them back. Not that he minded he adored his brothers. He just felt a little off with less energy. He finally finished loading everything into the huge moving truck he rented and blinked at the early morning sun. He figured he would sleep after unpacking. He drove it to the new house that was thirty minutes away from his.   
“Oh. You’re already here,” Germany said seeing the other four cooking breakfast. 

“Ja. Got here yesterday. You’re so slow. Were you being lazy bruder,” Bavaria teased poking his nose. 

Germany bite his finger hard. Bavaria screeched and slapped him making him stop biting. Prussia was tackling him in a blur and started beating him. 

“DON’T SLAP WEST YOU BASTARD!” 

“HE BIT ME!” 

“NO ONE CARES!” 

“FUCK YOU PRUSSIA,” he screamed trying to get him off then Saxony sighed and separated the two. 

“Both you stop it. We need to eat breakfast and help Germany unpack.”

“Nein I got it. Take your time,” Germany mumbled setting down the boxes of kitchen supplies he had carried in and walked away to go get more stuff. 

A hand caught his wrist and he was yanked back. A cool hand landed on his forehead. 

“Hmm,” Hesse hummed feeling his cheeks next. 

“Stop being a mother hen,” Germany said batting his hand way. “And don’t start because you know who will get over protective and flip out. Then he and Bavaria will fight even more,” Germany hissed and Hesse knew not to let Prussia know about the fever. He really would get over protective and be more irritable with Bavaria. It’d be sad for Bavaria to die when he just got back on earth. Germany got his wrist free. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine,” he said shrugging. 

“Rest after unpacking,” Hesse said lowly where the others couldn’t hear. 

“Ja,” Germany said waving him off and the other four went back to making breakfast. Germany moved the couch and TV into the house next then other furniture. 

“Are you going to eat with us,” Prussia called. 

“Nein. I ate on the way here,” Germany called back. 

“Ok! Leave us something to do!” 

“Only if you’re quick enough,” Germany yelled. 

“Don’t challenge me,” Prussia yelled back. 

“Prussia stop yelling with food in your mouth before you choke! It’s not a damn race! Germany stop encouraging him,” Saxony yelled. 

Germany laughed walking out of the house to get more things. After forty minutes he just had his boxes to take to his room. He stacked them up and headed for the house with them. In the living room he felt the house spin and then tilt. He dropped the boxes as he fell back. He heard a clatter and he landed against a chest with a thump. Arms held him tightly keeping him from hitting the floor. 

“Well well well. I guess you owe me one. Little bruder,” Bavaria said cheekily. “Since I didn’t let you crack your head open and all.”   
Germany ripped away from him. 

“Nein. I don’t owe you one,” he said jabbing him in the chest then flicked his nose. “Stupid,” he finished then went to pick up his boxes. 

“How dare you, after I just saved you. I guess I’ll just take this as payment,” he said stealing a box. 

“Give it back,” Germany snapped and tore after him when he ran. He chased him into his room and tackled him onto the bed. “Bavaria I’m not kidding,” he snapped trying to take it back. 

Bavaria shoved it aside and wrestled with him cackling. Germany barely registered getting tired. Bavaria smirked pinning him down. His little brother struggled underneath him soon growing weaker and weaker until it stopped all together and he stared at him a moment, face red and he was panting, eyes glazed with fever. Then they shut slowly and his breathing evened out and his face relaxed.   
“Schlaf gut kleiner Bruder,” (Sleep well baby brother) he sang tossing his blanket over him and got the box and took it to Germany’s room. 

Then went and picked up the others. Hesse came in with the rest of the boxes. They walked out of his room and went to arrange the furniture properly. Bavaria went to his room after and snorted when he saw both his little brothers in his bed asleep. Prussia was holding Germany, legs tangled with his, laying on his side, face nuzzled into the top of his head. Germany was still laying on his back sprawled out. Bavaria rolled his eyes smiling then sat in a chair and read a book. He noticed Germany stirring after a while. He grinned figuring he’s wake him up faster and slobbered on his finger and went to Germany. He went to stick it in his ear when a hand clamped on his wrist. His eyes shot to Prussia who glared sleepily and hurled Bavaria across the room against the wall. Germany woke to that and sat up confused. 

“How long have I been asleep?” 

“Two hours. You have a fever. You should have told us if you weren’t feeling well,” Prussia said shaking a finger at him.

“Don’t scold me. That’s not awesome and you claim you are awesome so live up to your words and shut up,” Germany mumbled rolling out of bed. 

Prussia sent him a look. Germany snickered and started running. Prussia chased him. 

“You take that back!” 

“I didn’t say you weren’t awesome! Leave me alone!” 

“You implied it! So you need to be punished,” Prussia yelled catching him by the back of the collar of his shirt when they were running through the hall and made him fall on his butt. Germany scrambled back against the wall already snickering when his shirt collar was released. “I haven’t even touched you yet you ticklish brat,” Prussia said cornering him. 

“He knows it’s coming though,” Hesse said amused since they were in front of his room. “Premature panicked giggling before being tickled how cute.” 

“I don’t giggle,” Germany snarled. Then squealed when hands seized his stomach fingers scribbling all over it and started laughing trying to get away. 

“Say you’re sorry,” Prussia teased after a few minutes of torturing his little brother. 

“I’m sorry,” he cried trying to inch from his threatening wiggling fingers that hovered above his stomach. 

“Tell me how awesome I am.” 

“Nein! I already said sorry leave me alone!” 

“Nein. You have to tell your big bruder how awesome he is. That’s the only way I’ll let you go.” 

“Nein. That isn’t fair I already apologized,” Germany said giving him an innocent pout. Prussia started his tickle torture again while cackling at Germany’s squealing and laughing. 

“Now you have to tell me how awesome I am and admit you squeal like a girl,” he teased. 

“Bruder stop! Ok you’re awesome! Really really awesome,” Germany screamed after five minutes. 

“How awesome,” Prussia teased. 

“You’re the most awesome person in the world,” Germany cried after another minute trying to get away. He was too ticklish for his own good. 

“Aaaaannnddd,” Prussia asked scribbling his fingers along his sides. 

“I squeal like a girl,” Germany cried laughing harder. 

“Damn right you do! Good job admitting it,” Prussia cried in victory and stopped torturing his little brother. Germany glared at him. Prussia stuck his tongue out at him and made him get up. 

“Saxony set up your bed. You should lay down,” Hesse told him. 

Germany scowled being forced into bed after a five-minute argument. A cool cloth was laid on his head and medicine was squirted down his throat to get his fever down. He glared then decided to give up and go back to sleep.   
Prussia relaxed on the couch sighing that night. The other three sat by him. 

“He’s going to be a pain in the ass,” Prussia groaned. 

“Why?”

“He never rests when he’s sick. By tomorrow he’ll be trying to work or train. Then I’ll have to fight him back into bed so he can rest and get better. He’s stubborn.” 

“Like Hesse. Don’t worry we’ll keep his ass in bed.” Saxony shrugged. “He has four big bruders to force him to rest now.” He said smirking. Prussia grinned and they fist bumped. 

“Well maybe he’ll be good this time around with all of us here.” 

Germany heard his brothers plotting against him and shrugged. He went to his room grabbed his paperwork and a change of clothes and went out the window. Stupid brothers.   
They shouldn’t underestimate him. He went to his work building and camped out in his office. He laughed at the voicemails he got the next morning. Mostly Prussia ranting and raving screaming for him to get back home. Then a lot of Prussia swearing and screaming he would find him. 

“Nein big bruder. You won’t,” Germany said amused then left to Prussia’s old house knowing Prussia would look in the office building eventually.

He wouldn’t expect him at his house though. He caught up on paper work through the two days then went back home. Prussia snarled at him then sighed when he fell forward into him. Prussia scooped him up and carried him to bed. Germany was already asleep looking peaceful. He had gotten away this time but Prussia swore he would find him next time. It was always like this. Germany would work himself to hard and Prussia would take care of him after. Prussia preferred he didn’t work so hard but he couldn’t complain about being able to take care of Germany. He loved taking care of him. Because Germany was grown and he loved knowing the little brother he raised still relied on him and trusted him enough to take care of him. Now though it may go a little smoother with the others here to help out. Ok maybe not Bavaria. Prussia would sooner kill him than let him take care of Germany. Saxony and Hesse were fine though. He trusted them not to accidentally kill Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. Sorry about that! I'm back though and will try to update as much as possible!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!!


	4. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany gets kidnapped for cake!

Prussia looked into his computer as he got a video call. Men smirked evilly. 

“Just so you know we have your brother Germany. And we want eight hundred thousand dollars as ransom,” Prussia tense and snarled as a man led Germany up. “You better pay it or we’ll be keeping him awhile,” he hissed.  
“Just let my bruder go. What’s the purpose of kidnapping him,” Prussia snapped as Scotland sat by him with North.   
“Money. Just money nothing else,” he hissed.   
“Wait,” Germany interrupted. “You’re kidnapping me,” he asked confused.   
“YES,” the one in the camera cackled. Germany looked at the man gripping his arm.   
“YOU TOLD ME IF I FOLLOWED YOU THAT YOU WOULD GIVE ME CAKE,” Germany screamed.   
“YOU FOLLOWED HIM FOR CAKE,” Prussia screamed.   
“JA! WAIT………HI PRUSSIA!”   
“GERMANY!”   
“WHAT?!”   
“FOCUS! YOU FOLLOWED HIM FOR CAKE?!”  
“NOT FOR JUST ANY CAKE! CHOCOLATE CAKE,” Germany yelled.   
“GERMANY,” Scotland exclaimed as Prussia face palmed.   
“SHUT UP I WANT CAKE AND HE LIED TO ME! NOW YOU’RE DEAD YOU LYING BASTARD,” Germany yelled throwing him over his shoulder. The man got up and Germany hit him in the throat. He dropped to the ground choking. Germany started kicking him repeatedly swearing in German. Another man drug England up. “ENGLAND THEY LIED ABOUT THE CAKE!”   
“THE CAKE WAS A LIE,” England screeched shocked.   
“JA THEY JUST WANT TO KIDNAP US!”   
“YOU BASTARD I WANTED CAKE,” England screamed beating the guy that had him. They beat them until they fell unconscious and stomped away grumbling. The man with the camera blinked.   
“Ok maybe we aren’t kidnapping them.”   
“You think,” Prussia asked then ended the call. Germany and England appeared soon. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU FOLLOWED THAT STRANGER FOR CAKE!”   
“I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN’T BELIEVE THAT I FOLLOWED THAT STRANGER FOR CAKE,” Germany countered.   
“I TAUGHT YOU STRANGER DANGER I’M PRETTY SURE! BECAUSE THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPEN WHEN YOU FOLLOW STRANGERS! THEY TRY TO KIDNAP YOU!”   
“I DIDN’T LISTEN TO YOUR STRANGER DANGER RANT! IT WAS BORING AND YOU WERE WEARING MOM JEANS SO I COULDN’T TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY!”   
Prussia gasped offended.   
“I WAS NOT WEARING MOM JEANS!”   
“YOU WERE TOO!”   
“WAS NOT!”  
“WAS TOO!”   
“WOULD YOU TWO GET BACK ON TOPIC THAT GERMANY AND ENGLAND NEARLY GOT KIDNAPPED BECAUSE THEY WANTED CAKE,” Scotland yelled over them.   
“Germany,” Prussia sighed. “Did I fail to educate you somewhere? Did I fail to teach you something you should have leaned,” he asked gripping his shoulders.   
“Nein,” Germany said quietly.   
“Then bitte. Just tell me. Why did you FOLLOW THAT STRANGER FOR CAKE?! WHERE IS YOUR COMMON SENSE TODAY,” Prussia screeched shaking him.   
“HEY I THOUGHT WE GOT PASSED THE YELLING,” Germany countered.   
“WE’RE NO WHERE NEAR PASSED THE YELLING! YOU NEARLY GOT KIDNAPPED!”  
“BRUDER THERE WAS THREE OF THEM AND THEY’RE HUMANS!”  
“SO?!”  
“WE’RE A LOT STRONGER THAN THEM! THEY WOULD HAVE TO DRUG US A LOT IF THEY WANTED TO KIDNAP US OR HAVE THIRTY OF THEM! WITH WEAPONS JUMPING US AT ONCE!”  
“BUT WHAT IF HE WAS LEADING YOU ALONG TO GET DRUGGED GERMANY?! THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED! THEN YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED FOR A STUPID REASON,” Prussia screamed shaking him harder then was slapped. Germany looked really offended at him. Prussia sighed. “Ok I’m sorry I called chocolate cake stupid. But you know why I’m freaking out. About what could have happened not what did happen,” Prussia said releasing him.  
“Well stop. I wouldn’t have let them drug me and I would have slipped away. England could flash us away if things got ugly. I thought it through. I had a plan if something was going to happen. I didn’t trust him completely. I just gave him the benefit of the doubt. And he lied and I brutally hospitalized him. Problem done and over with.”  
“Bitte. Just promise you won’t follow creeps for chocolate cakes anymore.”  
“………..Nein.”   
“I said bitte!”   
“And I said nein!”   
“Germany!”   
“Prussia,” he mocked. Then the door opened.   
“Scotland look they had a sale on chocolate cake and I knew Germany and Prussia were visiting so I bought a lot of it,” Ireland called.   
“THIS IS WHY YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND,” Germany screamed hugging him.   
“THANK YOU! COME ON LET’S GO EAT CAKE,” Ireland screamed happily and Germany followed him to the kitchen.   
“I SAID DON’T FOLLOW CREEPS FOR CAKE,” Prussia yelled running up there.   
“YOU’RE A CREEP AND I FOLLOW YOU WHEN YOU TELL ME TOO! EVEN WHEN YOU DON’T HAVE CAKE,” Germany countered.   
“You better run for saying that,” Prussia said after a moment. Germany looked at him then ran off grinning. “YOU’RE SUCH A BRAT,” Prussia screamed fondly and tore after him. They stopped after a bit and went and ate cake. Scotland was lecturing England about following the man and England just listened to him looking up at him with wide innocent green eyes. “Why can’t you be that cute,” Prussia teased poking Germany.   
“So you’re saying you don’t think I’m cute now?”  
“Ja.”  
“Well fuck you too then,” Germany said getting up with his cake and tried to leave. Prussia latched onto his waist.   
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it,” Prussia cried.  
“Too late. I like Ireland better now. He feeds me cake and calls me cute,” Germany said then laughed when Prussia hauled him back and into his lap clinging to him.   
“I can do that! Don’t like that ginger over me! He doesn’t even have a soul! So what he says is meaning less!”   
“That’s rude,” Ireland said laughing.   
“But true,” England told him then laughed when he smacked him.   
“I feel like something’s off. Like I shouldn’t be relaxed and enjoying this cake right now,” Germany said suddenly.   
“Why would you feel like…………..OH SHIT WE FORGOT BAVARIA IN THE FREEZER!”   
“YOU STUFFED YOUR BROTHER IN THE FREEZER,” North screeched.   
“Ja,” they said bluntly.   
“Why?!”  
“HE’S AN ASSHOLE!”   
“WE NEED TO CALL SAXONY TO MAKE HIM LET HIM OUT!”   
“Do we have to,” Germany asked pouting.   
“Sadly.”  
“Germany you’re weirder than normal,” England said looking at him.   
“Oh he’s on pain meds. He got shot in the chest twice this morning before visiting here,” Prussia explained.   
“Makes sense,” England shrugged.   
“This has been such a random day.”

“I know!”   
“I blame Bavaria.”   
“Prussia it’s bad enough you stuffed him in the freezer. Don’t blame him for things too.”   
“You don’t understand,” Prussia cried. “He’s evil,” he hissed.  
“Oh you’re just being a brat because he pranks you,” North said waving him off.   
“He picks on Germany more.”   
“Well I hope he dies in that freezer now,” Ireland said bluntly.   
“Danke,” Germany said reaching out to hug him. Ireland brightened and went to hug him but a chair was thrown at him and Prussia held Germany possessively.   
“I hate overprotective brothers,” Ireland grumbled.   
“I hate gingers that hit on my baby bruder,” Prussia countered.   
“I hate Bavaria,” Germany piped up.   
“We all hate Bavaria,” Scotland assured patting his head.   
“You two need to call Saxony. Now. Get Bavaria out of your freezer,” North scolded.  
“Kill joy,” Prussia said then called Saxony who laughed the whole time. Apparently Bavaria being trapped in a freezer is funny to the whole German family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!!


	5. Hosting a Meeting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saxony hosts the meeting and Germany gets free beer.

Saxony carried the boxes of papers excitedly to the floor the meeting would be held on.   
“Danke for letting me host the world meeting,”   
“Ja whatever. I didn’t want to do it and neither did Prussia. You saved us work. I just have to be here to make sure you do it right.”   
“Don’t doubt me.”  
“With that face it’s hard not to.”   
“We have the same face,” Saxony exclaimed and sighed when he was slapped and stared at his offended looking little brother. “Really?”  
“You insulted me. I’m way hotter than you,” Germany said walking away.   
“Are not,” Saxony muttered.   
“I heard that. Don’t make me call Prussia,” Germany threatened.   
“Nein! Anything but that!”   
“Then shut up,” Germany said unlocking the door. “Oh wow you rented a really nice meeting room!”   
“Really,” Saxony asked proud.   
“IT CAME WITH FREE BEER,” Germany screamed excited and tackle hugged the giant keg of beer.   
“Germany get away from the beer and act like an adult.”   
“You shut your fucking mouth! I get to act like this! I’m not hosting the meeting! You are! I have no responsibilities!”   
“I feel like you have been hanging out with Prussia a lot lately.”  
“Bitch I might have,” Germany said glaring. “Hey it came with a free mug!”   
“Germany shut up and help me set the papers out on the table.”   
“Nein. I’m putting the keg in my car!”   
“I’m sure that was meant for everyone.”   
“I’m not sharing my beer with those freaks,” Germany snapped and carried the beer away. He sat out in his car and lazily drank beer from the keg. He looked over when there was knocking on his window. A cop motioned him to open the door.   
“Sir how much beer have you had?”   
“About ten mugs. Why?”  
“Sir I’m going to have to arrest you for operating a motor vehicle while under the influence.”  
“One I wasn’t driving it’s not even cranked. I don’t even have the keys to it my bruder does! Two I’m not drunk. I’m fucking Germany for the love of God. I don’t get drunk off ten beers. Three I have a meeting to attend in ten minutes so I’m not leaving.”   
The cop reached to cuff him. Germany kicked him in the stomach sending him sprawling out on the pavement. His partner tased him. Germany turned to him and pulled the taser wires out of his skin looking bored and punched him in the face. The other cop got back up and shot him. Germany snarled tackling him. Five minutes later he was pushing the police car into an alley the two unconscious and beaten cops in the back seat cuffed together.   
He locked the doors and backed out of the alley slowly watching the car making sure no one saw him and the cops didn’t wake up. He had hit them hard enough to make them forget his face at least. Once out he sprinted away from the scene. He went back to his car and drank some more beer while wrapping his shoulder tightly to stop the bleeding. He got done and made his way to the meeting with a minute to spare. His eyes sparked seeing Ireland and moved to sit by him. Then he was hauled into a lap. Prussia gripped him tightly.   
“Fuck you I’m not sitting in your lap all meeting. There isn’t a chair by you. So I’m sitting by my friend.”   
“Australia move to a different seat,” Prussia demanded.   
“What? No I sat here…….” He trailed off when Prussia pulled out a gun. “Ok moving. Moving right now,” he said and ran away. Prussia pushed Germany into the now free seat.”  
“Stop being over protective.”  
“Stop being a brat,” Prussia countered.   
“I’m not. You’re just stupid,” Germany said crossing his arms.   
“So guys I say we……….” America started at the front of the room.   
“No one cares,” England screamed.   
“You are so mean,” America screamed back tackling him and tickling him.   
“Saxony you’re in charge get the meeting back on track,” Germany said jabbing him. Saxony stood as everyone started fighting.   
“EVERYONE SHUT UP! THIS IS GETTING US NO WHERE! EACH PERSON WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO TALK! THEY WILL GET A REASONABLE TIME LIMIT TO MAKE THEIR POINTS THEN THE NEXT PERSON WILL GO! YOU WILL ALL GO IN A NORMAL ORDERLY FASHION AND THERE WILL BE NO MORE FIGHTS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR,” he roared.   
“So that’s where Germany gets it from,” Wales piped up.   
“DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT THING,” Germany screamed offended.   
“Sorry.” Wales said cowering. 

Saxony glared at Germany. Germany smiled at him innocently. Saxony punched him hard in the shoulder. His shot shoulder. The shoulder he had been hiding because he didn’t want anyone to find out he had gotten shot. As soon as the pain went through his shoulder and down his arm making him sick at his stomach he punched Saxony hard in the stomach. Saxony doubled over groaning in pain.   
“Germany,” Hesse scolded punching his shoulder next. Germany punched him in the face. He saw Bavaria move.   
“You touch me and I’ll end you,” Germany spat through clenched teeth. Bavaria retracted his hand. Germany clutched his shoulder and stormed out. Everyone paused and got back on track at Saxony’s glare. Ireland slipped out after Germany.   
“Hey,” he said finding him in the bathroom.   
“Hallo,” Germany muttered.   
“Let me see,” Ireland sang going to him.   
“Nein,” Germany muttered moving away and Ireland tackled him. 

They ended up in a wrestling match until Ireland won and saw the shoulder. He sighed and found a medical kit in the building closet. He cleaned the wound quietly. Germany chewed his lip while he did then Ireland wrapped it better than Germany ever could himself. Ireland eyed his work then brushed a kiss on his shoulder. Germany looked at him shocked then Ireland looked shocked.   
“Sorry! I’m so used to bandaging England and him demanding a kiss on the injury that it’s a habit,” Ireland cried face pink as Germany’s turned red.   
“It’s fine,” Germany said looking away.   
“I’m so sorry. I hope it’s not to awkward.”   
“Nein. Don’t worry about it. We better be getting back anyways.”   
“Yeah. How did you get shot anyways?”  
“Oh a cop tried to arrest me and I hit him so he shot me,” Germany said waving it off. Ireland laughed.   
“You say oh so casually.”   
“Ja. I get shot a lot. Like a lot a lot.”  
“I can tell.”   
“Whatever let’s get back.”   
“Alright,” Ireland said shrugging. They went back to the meeting. After it was over Ireland slunk by Prussia. “By the way,” he said slyly and Germany launched at him trying to shut him up. Prussia caught him and held him back becoming suspicious of his little brother. “Germany got shot in that shoulder today. Bye,” he said and flashed away before Germany could kill him. Prussia launched into mother hen mode immediately. Germany grumbled in bed later.   
“It’s just a shoulder shot.”   
“Shut up and rest,” Prussia said rolling his eyes.   
“Don’t want to.”   
“Stop being a baby.”   
“Stop being condescending.”  
“I’m not. You just can’t admit you are in fact a brat.”   
“Stop treating me like I’m a kid.”  
“Then stop being childish and trying to hide when you’re hurt,” Prussia spat back. Germany looked away glaring at the floor. Prussia glared at him a moment then got up and started leaving.   
“I just don’t like worrying you,” Germany said meekly. Prussia sighed.   
“I know. Get some rest West. Ha! Rest West. That rhymes. I’m awesome.”   
Germany snickered at his antics and Prussia tossed him a grin and left to go make dinner since it was his turn. Saxony and Hesse came in and started cuddling with him looking apologetic. Germany sighed. His family was weird. But he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!!!!


	6. It's OK To Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and Germany get into a fight.

“God dammit just get off my back,” Prussia screamed.   
“Bruder! I’m not trying to smother you or anything but you do know it has to be done by tonight! Stop procrastinating on your work and just do it,” Germany yelled back.   
“I fucking know that West! It’s just taking even longer because you had to go pick a fight!”   
“I was not! I simply asked you a question!”   
“You were trying to pick a fight by asking if it was done with that look on your face!”  
“What look?!”  
“That condescending look you get when you think we can’t do everything perfect like you!”  
“I don’t do things perfect! I don’t make that face! You’re just being defensive,” Germany screamed.   
“West just admitted he’s not perfect Bavaria! The world is going to end,” Prussia shouted as he walked in. Bavaria always one to pick on Germany joined in.   
“I wanted to live a bit longer. The mighty king admitted he wasn’t perfect you say?”   
“Ja. I think I’m going to have a stroke.”   
“You two are being immature,” Germany spat.   
“Ohhh back to the condescending.”  
“I was pointing out the obvious! Not being condescending!”  
“I don’t know. You’re acting pretty high and mighty,” Bavaria teased.   
“Shut up! You’re not even involved in this conversation,” Germany snapped pointing at him. Then pointed at Prussia. “And you need to just fucking tell me if you’re even capable of filling out the document or if I need to do it,” he barked. Then froze at the thump that sounded from a fist crashing into his jaw.   
“Don’t you dare fucking act like you’re better than me,” Prussia spat as Germany held his bleeding mouth shocked.   
“That isn’t what I meant. I just want to know if you were even going to do it.”   
“So now you’re acting like I’m dumber than you and lazy,” Prussia snapped.   
“Nein. Prussia it was just a fucking statement! Stop being a bastard and just tell me,’ Germany shouted then stumbled back feeling the crunch of his nose.   
“Ja. Germany. I can fucking do it,” he spat whirling to go to the office. “You know. I really fucking hate you sometimes,” he spat as he left.

Germany froze. He felt sick at what Prussia just said. He always felt like Prussia must hate him somehow. After all Prussia got the bigger punishment over the wars. Prussia was the one dissolved. Prussia was the one that just got a title back in 2011 and that was the title of a micro nation. Prussia was the one that gave up everything for his little brother who failed him. Germany felt like he failed him. He always hated himself for it. Now Prussia just voiced Germany’s fears and said he hated him. Germany was frozen until arms wrapped around him.   
“Germany. You know he didn’t mean that.”   
“He did,” Germany whispered.   
“He didn’t,” Bavaria assured gently.

He led him to the bathroom and cleaned him up. He set Germany’s nose back into place. Germany didn’t even wince. He just stared at the wall blankly. Bavaria made him hold ice to his jaw and sit down in bed. He sat by him and rubbed his back soothingly. “It’s ok to cry.” He said softly.   
“Tears are a sign of weakness,” Germany mumbled. All his bosses in the past had drilled that into his head.   
“Nein. They’re a sign that you care, and love, and feel. Not. A sign of weakness.”   
Germany stayed silent awhile then the first tear fell. Then more followed after. Bavaria snatched him over and held him as he started sobbing heartbreaking sobs. After thirty minutes he had cried himself to sleep. Bavaria slid him under the covers and left the room, flicking off the light as he did. He sighed. Prussia better fix this. Bavaria wouldn’t tolerate Prussia getting away with hurting Germany like that. Several hours later Prussia came home looking calmer. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.   
“He was sobbing his heart out you know,” Bavaria said from the stove in the middle of making dinner. Prussia tensed then faced him.   
“He was what,” he asked face paler than usual.   
“Prussia he cried for thirty damn minutes like someone had just ripped out his heart. He eventually fell asleep. You better fix this. Or I’ll kick your fucking ass.”   
“I will,” he muttered then finished off his beer. He trailed along to Germany’s room and knocked quietly on the door. Then entered after a moment of silence. He flicked on the light. Germany was curled in a ball, pillow clutched to his chest with his face hidden in it, knees drawn around it. Prussia heard the soft cries and his heart broke. He couldn’t stand it when Germany cried. It was even worse that he was the cause of it. “West? Can we talk,” he asked gently.   
“Ja,” he said in a tiny voice.   
“West. I’m so so so sorry. I can’t even believe I said all that. You know I was just talking out of anger right?”   
“They say when people yell out of anger their true feelings show by the words they say,” Germany croaked.   
“Germany no way in hell could I ever think any of that about you! Ever! I could also never hate you! Not even if my life depended on it could I hate you!”   
“But you said it,” Germany whimpered. “Right after hitting me. You said it.”   
“West. Listen to me,” he cried jumping on his bed and snatched him up. “There is nothing in this world that could make me ever hate you! Nothing could ever make me feel like all those things I said were true! I was being stupid and over reacted and that made me hurt. So I said things to hurt you just so we could both be even. It was childish of me to do that when all you were trying to do was help. I’m so sorry,” he said gripping his shoulders face crumpled with sorrow staring into Germany’s tear filled eyes. Germany hid his face into his shoulder clinging crying harder. “Germany,’ Prussia said gently.   
“I was so scared,” Germany sobbed.   
“Of what?” he asked stroking his hair.   
“That you actually hated me,” he wailed into his shoulder. “I was so scared you hated me and I didn’t blame you. I still wouldn’t. Because after all the suffering I caused you. You should hate me.”   
“Nein! You listen to me! None of that was your fault! The people decided that! The people started the war not you! You don’t have to feel guilty about something that wasn’t your fault,” he yelled pushing him back so they could look each other in the eyes.   
“I should have done more,” he whispered.   
“You didn’t do anything any of us haven’t,” Prussia said gripping his shoulder. “West. Bitte. Don’t hang onto the past. Live in the present. What you do now matters not what happened back then.”   
“I’ll try,” He whispered struggling.

Prussia let him go thinking he didn’t want to be touched anymore. Germany launched at him again once free and got back into his earlier clinging position. Prussia wrapped his arms around him smiling a little.   
“West I mean it. I could never hate you. I love you."  
"I love you too,” Germany murmured.   
Prussia held his baby brother a long time soothing him and getting him to calm down. He really hated the fact he had hurt Germany so bad. He felt like he was forgiven to easily and did little things through the week trying to make it up to him. Germany caught on and had screamed for him to stop feeling bad about it. Then demanded he take his own advice and focus on the present not the past. Which made Prussia tickle the snot out of him for using his own words against him. He even got Germany to admit he squealed like a girl again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it!!


	7. Germany Is Adorable Leave Him Alone!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany being a little demon .............................I mean precious angel

Prussia screeched when Saxony threw him over his shoulder and ran with him. Saxony ran upstairs with him and hid around a corner.   
“What is wrong with you?”   
“The demon is prowling around and he’s making me nervous.”   
“Who,” Prussia asked confused.   
“Him! Who else,” Saxony said pointing downstairs. Prussia peeked around the corner and saw Germany reading. Germany looked up noticing him.   
“Hi,” he said smiling and waving.   
“Hallo West,” Prussia said with affection in his voice waving back then leaned back and glared at Saxony. “You have some explaining to do. How dare you call him a demon! Does that look like the face of a demon to you,” he spat making him look down at Germany.   
“Ja,” Saxony said bluntly. “Owwww,” he whined when he got hit in the stomach very hard.   
“You’re an ass hole,” Prussia said shoving him and went down stairs and sat by Germany throwing his arms around him and peeked at what he was reading. Germany snuggled into his side then looked up when Prussia wasn’t paying attention and smirked evilly at Saxony. Saxony screamed and ran. Prussia glared upstairs while Germany wore a look of innocence and confusion.   
“Why is Saxony being so mean to me today,” Germany asked.   
“He’s a shit head,” Prussia hissed holding him tightly. 

Prussia blinked when Bavaria ran to him later that day and started shaking him.   
“You have to help me!”   
“What is it?!”   
“The devil is after me!”   
“What,” Prussia asked confused.   
“He’s here! Keep him away from me,” he screeched and hid behind him. Prussia saw Germany standing in the hall innocently. He had an adorable look of confusion on his face.   
“Am I really that bad that I’m being called the devil,” Germany asked looking hurt.   
“Nein,” Prussia cried latching onto him and snuggling his face into his. “You’re an angel! Now go relax while I murder this mean big bruder of ours,” he said tapping his nose and pushed him along gently. Germany walked away. Prussia faced Bavaria eye twitching a deadly aura coming from him. “Bastard,” Prussia seethed then Bavaria was running from the over protective albino brother. “Take your beating like a man! How dare you be mean to West,” he roared chasing him.   
“He’s evil!”   
“You’re dead,” Prussia screamed tackling him and beating him. Bavaria saw Germany peek around the corner and smirk then leave. 

 

Prussia was cooking when Hesse ran in and cowered beside him.   
“Keep him away. He’s evil. Keep him the fuck away!”   
“Who?”  
“That demon brat you love so much! I love him too but I can tell that my baby bruder is evil! But you! Nein! You defend the little shit and call him an angel!”   
“He is an angel,” Prussia screeched slapping him once he caught on that Hesse was talking about Germany. “He’s adorable, precious, loving, innocent and the sweetest thing ever!”   
“Towards you! He has you tricked! He has you in his evil clutches and uses you like a puppet!” Hesse screeched shaking him.   
“Bruder,” a voice rang out innocently.   
“Am I really evil? Am I a bad person,” Germany asked looking upset giving Prussia large doe eyes.   
“Nein!”   
“Then why are our big bruders so mean to me? I don’t understand. It must be me,” he said adding a sniff to complete the act. Prussia started trying to murder Hesse. Hesse glared trying to get his crazy brother off him and saw Germany smirk then stroll away. Couldn’t Prussia see that Germany wasn’t as innocent as he thought? 

Prussia was in the passenger seat of North’s car the next day riding around with him. They stopped at a light then saw Germany cleaning a car.   
“Aw he’s cleaning my neighbor’s car,” North said smiling.   
“I told them he was an angel!” 

They pulled to the side and watched Germany clean the inside of the car. His face was serious and looked concentrated as he was wiping everything down carefully. They smiled and chatted watching him knowing he didn’t know they were twenty feet away from him parked behind bushes spying on him. Prussia bragged on how adorable Germany was. North agreed with him then paused.   
“Why is he pouring gas into the seats?”   
“What?”  
“He has a gas can and pouring the contents in the seats.”  
“Maybe it’s cleaner. He never uses things properly. He uses jars as cups half the time and pots as things to store stuff in. He’s kept bleach in a gas can before. So it’s not unusual for him.”   
“Oh,” North said then saw Germany pop the trunk and get out duct tape and a cinderblock.

He climbed into the driver side and started the car. Their eyes widened when he floored it fast onto a peer by the lake no one used because it was to polluted. Germany duct taped the cinderblock to the gas pedal and rolled out of the car. Then threw burning matches into it. It was set on fire moving down the long peer before diving off going air born a good distance then splashing into the water. Germany dusted himself off and casually walked down the sidewalk. As he went by they heard him call England.   
“Ja. Not a problem. It’s done. Oh yeah they won’t find it. No prints or anything and that body is mostly cremated in that trunk. It’s in the bottom of a lake now. No one saw. But next time you kill someone get rid of the evidence yourself. I got scuffed up from tucking and rolling. Ja you’re welcome. I’ll see you later. Bye,” he said then walked along like he hadn’t done anything. Like he hadn’t just gotten rid of the evidence of murder for his friend. What a wonderful friend he was. North stared at Prussia.   
“He’s still fucking adorable.”  
“Agreed,” North said laughing.   
“You’re the only one that has admitted that. My bruders are assholes and won’t admit he’s adorable. They call him a demon!”   
North gasped and picked up his phone and dialed on it fast.   
“Hallo,” Hesse asked.   
“Are you with the other two?”  
“Ja.”  
“Put me on speaker.”   
“Ok.”   
“Can you three hear me?”  
“Ja,” They chorused.  
“GERMANY IS ADORABLE LEAVE HIM ALONE,” North screamed then hung up. “Let’s go get your brother and take him to my house and try to figure out why England killed our neighbor.”  
“Ok.”

They got back on the road and slowed down by Germany. He looked at them then stopped.   
“Hallo,” he said smiling adorably and waving at them.   
“We’ll give you a ride. Hop in!”   
“Danke North,” he climbed into the backseat and took a nap.   
“He sleeps after getting rid of the evidence of murder,” North whispered shocked.   
“He’s still adorable,” Prussia exclaimed. North glanced back at his cute sleeping face.   
“Agreed. Adorable as hell. But a little scary at the moment.”   
“At least you can admit he’s adorable.   
They took him back to the house and questioned the two.   
“He has burning all these dead bodies in his back yard,” England defended. “He was killing dogs that wandered into his yard! I had to do something!”   
“I got rid of the evidence because of that fact,” Germany said bluntly.   
“Still. Just………try not to kill or destroy evidence next time,” Prussia sighed.   
“But bruder,” Germany said tugging at his shirt eyes wide and sad. “He killed all those doggies.”   
“He deserved death. You did the right thing helping England. My sweet innocent adorable bruder,” Prussia gushed latching onto him. 

North clung to him next gushing. Germany glanced at England and they both smirked. They were mean as hell. But as long as they had brothers that thought they were the most adorable thing on the planet. They would get away with anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it!!!!


	8. Ice-skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany goes ice-skating with England and it goes down hill from there.

Germany laughed skating on the ice rink with England. They had a meeting earlier England had hosted so Germany was staying a few days. They were on an outside rink skating. England skated off and did a twirl to show off. Germany skated after him and did a flip over his head and landed with perfect grace bowing at him. 

“Don’t show me up!” 

“Already did.” 

They continued to compete as people on the ice watched in awe. Germany sputtered when the ice broke sending him under with England. They pounded on the ice they drifted under. England was on Germany’s side since he couldn’t swim. They kept pounding and trying to find the hole where they crashed through to begin with. Germany saw black creep in and noticed England was already limp. Germany felt his body start to go into shock. He struggled trying to break the ice, fist bleeding from punching it. Eventually the dark won and absorbed him into it. He woke later with a groan and heard beeping around him. Prussia’s red eyes bored into his. 

“THE FUCK,” Prussia screamed throwing his arms up. 

“I DON’T KNOW,” Germany countered throwing his up. 

“WHY?! WHY DOES SOMETHING LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!”

“BECAUSE LIFE!”

“GERMANY!”

“I BLAME SOCIETY,” Germany yelled and crossed his arms making Prussia grin a little in amusement.

“Why is it Scotland and I hear you’re out ice skating with England and think that maybe we could join you and have a fun time! But nein! We get there and see people dragging you two out from under the ice!” 

“Well at least we weren’t dead.” 

“Germany.”

“What?”

“YOU WERE DEAD!” 

“WELL AT LEAST WE ARE NATIONS AND CAME BACK,” Germany countered. 

“STOP IT!”

“I CAN’T HELP IT!”

“I’M TIRED OF YOU DYING!” 

“THE FACT THAT YOU EVEN HAVE TO SAY THAT,” Scotland exclaimed. 

“HE DIES A LOT!” 

“IT HAPPENED FOUR TIMES PRUSSIA! LET IT GO! WELL TECHNICALLY FIVE TIMES NOW BUT STILL! LET IT GO! GET OVER IT!” 

“NEIN YOU BRAT! STOP FUCKING DYING! EVERYTIME I LEAVE YOU ALONE LATELY I FIND YOU DEAD!”

“THIS WAS A FLUKE! BESIDES THE OTHER FOUR TIMES WERE AUSTRIA’S FAULT AND YOU KILLED HIM FOR IT! IT’S OVER! SAID AND DONE! LET IT GO AND MOVE ON!” 

“GERMANY!”   
“PRUSSIA,” he mocked. Prussia gave him a look. “I’m sorry,” Germany said already going into panicked laughter. 

“I don’t think you are,” Prussia said grinning as hands clasped with his trying to keep him away. 

“I am sorry. I won’t smart you off again,” Germany said laughing as he pushed his hands down and pinned them to the side. 

“I very seriously doubt that,” Prussia said laughing finger swirling in circles around Germany’s belly button. 

“I will. Stop it. Prussia. Quit. I’m in the hospital you’re supposed to be nice to me,” he said snickering. 

“This isn’t nice,” Prussia gasped. “Tickling the piss out of my smart ass baby bruder isn’t nice,” he exclaimed tickling his stomach making him shriek and laugh trying to get him away. “I thought this was pretty nice. I mean I could have hit you,” he teased. 

“I would have preferred hitting,” Germany cackled trying to escape. 

“But this is so much more fun.” 

“For you!” 

“You’re laughing so you must be having fun,” Prussia teased digging his fingers down more earning a squeal and louder laughter. 

He laughed listening to him beg and plead. He couldn’t shove Prussia off because he was weaker from coming back to life which drained a nation terribly. Scotland and England watched from his bed amused. Prussia finished teasing his little brother and laid by him in the bed as he kept snickering. When he calmed and went silent Prussia kissed his head.

“You know I worry. Stop being careless. You know it’s not guaranteed we come back right away.”

“I know that! I didn’t know the ice would give. That’s not my fault.” 

Prussia sighed stroking his hair.

“I know. Just. Be more careful from now on. Try to be more careful. I don’t want to lose you for a long period of time or at all. Just try to be safe.” 

“I’ll try. I’m sorry that I worry you,” Germany mumbled.

“I know you are West,” Prussia said smiling. 

“You’re going to make me stay in bed at home this week aren’t you,” Germany grumbled.

“Of course. You’re sick and don’t have your strength or energy from coming back. Your ass is staying in bed.” 

“How do you know I’m sick? Not even coughing.”

“Your voice is going, I can feel your fever, your nose is running, oh and the doctor said you would in fact get sick. You fell into freezing water. What do you expect?” 

“Cuddles,” Germany asked innocently. Then laughed when Prussia latched onto him with a squeal. 

“You’re so cute. Obviously you get cuddles. As many cuddles as you want,” Prussia gushed rubbing his face against his. Germany kept laughing arms around him as he continued to gush and cuddle. “West,” Prussia sang. 

“Hmmm?” 

“I just want to let you know something.”

“What?” 

“Acting cute gets you nowhere with me. You’re not changing the subject and no matter how much you act cute and pout or whine you are staying in bed this week. I’m letting you know this because I know your little plots you form in that head of yours and it’s not working. I’m also saying this because I love you. And I’m blackmailing you for saying cuddles after I asked you what you expected.” 

“Well you squealed,” Germany countered. 

“You squeal all the time when you get tickled,” Prussia said back smirking. 

“You’re the one that actually started cuddling like a girl,” Germany spat. 

“Don’t get snippy with me. I’m not Bavaria I’m just blackmailing you to stay in bed. I’m not holding it over your head.” 

“Only to stay in bed,” Germany accused. 

“Ja. Promise.” 

“Fine,” he grumbled.

A few days later Prussia smirked at the blonde sniffling miserably in bed.   
“Good thing I’m here to make sure you’re in bed ja? You seem pretty miserable with that fever of yours and with how sick you are,” he teased dropping a box of tissues by him. He snatched one and blew into it hard then sniffled and coughed. “Wouldn’t have been able to do a thing.” 

“I get it. You were right. I’m not able to do anything like work right now. Stop gloating,” Germany grumbled. 

“What should I be doing?”

“How about going away? Leaving me alone? You’ve gloated enough the past two days about   
being right. Go do something else.” 

“Fine fine. I just came in to check on you,” Prussia said laughing and started away. He felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He stopped. “Ja?” 

“Don’t go,” Germany croaked. 

“I thought I had to do something else?”

“Do something else here.” 

“Like what,” Prussia asked turning eyebrows raise amused at the sight of his pitiful sick brother who looked apologetic and pleading.   
“Cuddle,” Germany asked reaching up eyes wide, innocent, and fever glazed. 

“Ja.” Prussia agreed climbing into bed making him lay down and cuddled with him. ‘He’s going to be pissed when he remembers he did this.’ He thought amused. 

Germany wasn’t himself when he had high fevers. He was snippy and reserved, or sweet and wanted cuddles. It was always one or the other. Prussia preferred cuddly Germany. He was too cute for his own good when he was like that. Prussia smiled nuzzling his face into his blonde hair and fell asleep after he did. The days would be like this a lot for the rest of the week. Germany would snap at him, feel bad, then want cuddles, then fall asleep, wake up and let Prussia take care of him, go back to sleep then repeat it all the next day. Prussia wouldn’t have it any other way though. He enjoyed taking care of his baby brother. It gave him something to do. He had too much free time anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it!


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany jealous that Ireland is dating other people. Indirectly taking it out on his brothers when sparing.

Hesse dodged another punch his baby brother threw. They were training and started sparing with each other like usual. Hesse had made a comment about Ireland which set Germany off on a rant. 

“I mean really?! Who doesn’t tell their best friend they’re going on a date with a prick,” Germany snapped kicking at Hesse’s face. 

“Who’s the prick,” Hesse grunted while blocking the kick. 

“China! Apparently Ireland’s into scrawny and girly men now!” 

“Hey at least he’s not into France,” Hesse teased then grunted at the fist he got in his gut. 

“Be more aware. Anyways! He pisses me off because he hides these things and then I find out from other people that he’s dating another prick then when I ask about it. He claims he forgot,” Germany ranted throwing more punches anger flaring even more. Hesse ducked and dodged. 

“Well maybe he really did forget,” Hesse said punching Germany in the side after weaving around a punch. 

“He did not he’s just lying,” Germany snapped elbowing him in the ribs. 

“Why do you care,” Hesse teased. 

“Because I’m his best friend and he should tell me these things,” Germany screamed kicking at his stomach. Hesse caught his foot. 

“Seems to me you’re jealous,” he said throwing him to the ground and went to kick him. Germany rolled out of the way and got up then blocked the knee that went at his face as he did. 

“I’m not! I’m just concerned! He dates pricks and gets his heart broken every time! He should learn by now,” Germany exploded punching him in the gut then ribs before Hesse knocked him away. He noticed Saxony. 

“Tag in! Tag in now! He’s being a little demon!” 

“You wanted to spar,” Germany countered. 

“I’ll tag in. Give Hesse a break little brat,” Saxony said laughing and Hesse scampered off to get water. “What has you all mad?” 

“Ireland’s on a date with China. He didn’t even tell me! I had to find out from someone else! His excuse is he forgot,” Germany ranted throwing punches at him hard and fast. Saxony dodged and blocked eyes widening. 

‘He’s going to kill me. He’s too angry to realize how hard he’s hitting,’ he thought.

“He’s stupid and lies a lot! He should just tell me! Not lie! I hate people who lies and I hate it when it’s him lying to me!” 

“Maybe you should just talk to him about it,” Saxony offered. 

“Nein! I’ve tried and he only cracks jokes and teases me for being mad!” 

“Maybe you two should go to couples counseling,” Bavaria teased. He had been watching the whole time and heard Germany’s rant. 

“Maybe you should shut up before I break your skull,” Germany countered nailing Saxony in the jaw. 

“Hey if you want to taunt! Fucking tag in! I’m not taking abuse for you,” Saxony yelled and hit Germany in the stomach. 

“Nein. I’m having fun just watching,” Bavaria said cheekily. 

“Listen Germany if you really want him to take you seriously and talk about it then just put your foot down and demand a serious conversation,” Hesse said guzzling his water.

“I’ve tried! He just….Won’t try as well.” 

“Well if he’s not going to try then drop him. Get rid of him. He’s not a good friend if you two can’t have serious conversations. Especially if it’s when your feelings are hurt. Your feelings aren’t a joke and he doesn’t need to treat them as one,” Saxony said sharply throwing punches and Germany was dodging and blocking now. Great now Saxony was starting to get mad.

“I don’t think he means too. He just hates seeing me mad or upset,” Germany murmured. 

“Well he needs to address the problem not joke about it,” Hesse said scowling. 

“Maybe Germany needs to address the problem and not rant about it to us. Talking behind his back gets you nowhere. Be a man and say if to his face,” Bavaria said lazily as he sprawled out in the sun. 

“It’s not talking behind his back. Our baby brother is seeking advise you ass,” Hesse said kicking him in the ribs hard making him groan in pain. 

“More like ranting. When does Germany come for advice? Never. He likes doing things on his own. He’s just being bitchy. Not asking advice,” Bavaria groaned. Then rolled out of the way of the next kick and bounced up. 

“Maybe I’d come to you for advice more if you weren’t such a dick about it,” Germany countered throwing punches at him now. 

“I’m not. You’re just sensitive. Like a baby,” he teased. “What? Going to cry to Prussia?” he taunted then the two continued to pound on each other letting out pent up aggression. “I’m not trying to be a dick. I’m being blunt. Man up and go talk to him. Stop worrying about it and wanting advice from us. You know him better than we ever could. If he’s asshole about it don’t worry about it. I’ll be right there in your corner ready to kick his ass. Alright. Now get some water. You’ll get dehydrated,” Bavaria said thirty minutes later sitting on top of an exhausted Germany. 

He got off him and pulled him to his feet. Both were sporting black eyes and many scratches, welts and bruises. Germany went to the cooler with him and both drank water fast the other two casually talking and sparing. 

“I’m telling Prussia you beat me up,” Germany said after a minute making Bavaria snort and start choking over his water laughing.   
“Says you! I’m hurt way worse you little demon!” 

“Maybe but Prussia won’t see it that way. One tiny bruise means you beat me up and I’m innocent. A whole bunch of them means you’re going to die,” Germany said grinning. 

“Such a brat,” Bavaria snickered shoving him.   
“It’s my job as little brother,” Germany said shrugging. 

“And it’s my job to bother little brother,” Bavaria said putting him in a head lock and dumping the water over his head.

Germany escaped after a minute and the two wrestled throwing water on each other laughing. They got up after a bit and Prussia jogged up. His grin faded. 

“Bavaria. You me. Sparing. Now,” he commanded harshly. 

“How do you know it was me,” Bavaria screamed over Germany’s laughing. 

“Saxony and Hesse aren’t stupid enough to bruise him up that much. Get over there and be ready to spar!”

“I’ll pick you out a nice hospital bed,” Germany sang walking away. 

“You asshole,” Bavaria screamed grinning. 

“Oh yeah,” Germany agreed giving him a thumbs up and made his way back home to take a nice relaxing bath.   
“Now Prussia he was the one that started going all out. It wasn’t my fault. I was defending myself,” Bavaria said holding his hands up in surrender while backing up. Prussia kept walking toward him threateningly. “Son of a bitch,” Bavaria screamed running. 

“Get back here and take your beating like a man,” Prussia bellowed chasing after him. 

Saxony and Hesse clung to each other laughing hysterically. Poor Bavaria. He could never catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, thank you for reading!


	10. Prussia Can Be Motherly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia being a mother hen over Germany while the others spy on him trying to determine if he is motherly or just fatherly.

Saxony blinked realizing something one day. Prussia could be very motherly. Only with Germany though. He was very fussy and protective. He mentioned it to the other two who scoffed. Prussia was the badass of the family. Not motherly. Saxony insisted they pay attention the next day. They agreed but only because they thought they could prove him wrong. It was at breakfast when they were getting coffee and piling the breakfast Hesse made on plates when they noticed it. Prussia was in the middle of piling his plate when he paused and slapped his hand on Germany’s forehead then felt his cheeks.

“Get over it.” Germany mumbled. 

“You have a fever! I told you to stop over working! You’re getting sick a lot because of it,” he scolded. 

“Stop your bitching and eat your breakfast,” Germany said walking away. Prussia squawked in offense then went after him. 

“After you eat back in bed! Hey are you listening?! Bed! I mean it! West! Pay attention when I’m talking to you,” he scolded sitting by him at the table.

“Can’t. I have a meeting with my boss,” Germany shrugged then scowled when Prussia went on a rant about his health. The other three glanced at each other in amusement.

After breakfast Germany was scrambling around getting ready and gathering papers shoving them into his brief case. He got to the door when Prussia’s voice rang out. 

“Freeze,” he ordered and strolled over to Germany when he paused. “See? You should be in bed. You missed a button and your tie is messed up. It just proves you aren’t well today,” Prussia reprimanded as he fixed his shirt then his tie. He brushed some loose strands of blonde hair back from his face gently slicking them back with the others. “Now go but you better come straight home.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Germany said waving him off. 

“I mean it. Don’t be out drinking when you’re sick. Then you’ll be drunk and sick with no idea on how to get home!”

“I’m not going to the bar after work! Calm down. Stop hovering before I kick you in the face,” Germany said and walked out. Prussia sputtered behind him. 

“Don’t be a brat! Stop using that disrespectful tone with me!”

“Nein,” Germany countered and slammed his car door and drove away.

“Ohhhh sometimes I just wanna……” Prussia growled making choking motions at the air then sighed. “Might as well start preparing everything for when he gets back,” he sighed and started gathering up a thermometer, an icepack, some tissue boxes, an electric blanket, soft fluffy pajamas, and different fever medicines and laid them on the night stand by Germany’s bed. Then went out to the store and bought juice and ingredients to make homemade soup. He got back and started making the soup immediately. 

“See? Motherly,” Saxony hissed. 

“Or fatherly,” Hesse defended. 

“Or he’s just an over protective idiot,” Bavaria said shrugging. They whacked him on the back of his head. “Ow,” he complained. 

Germany dragged his feet coming in later. He looked like a kicked puppy with watery eyes and a runny nose from his cold. Prussia went to him and felt his cheeks then clicked his tongue in annoyance and ushered Germany off to his room. They peeked into Germany’s room later and saw Prussia sitting on his bed stroking his hair as he ate his soup silently. When he was done Prussia set it aside and made him lay down. Then covered him up and set the icepack on his forehead to help with the ache and fever. 

“Danke,” Germany said in a small voice. 

“Of course,” Prussia said kissing the top of his head and moved to leave. They scrambled away out of view and watched him go to his own room and rest. 

Germany came down stairs later and started watching TV with them. They sat around then watched Prussia go make dinner as well. He was making all soft foods. 

“You have a sore throat,” Saxony asked casually. 

“Ja. Why,” Germany said glancing at him.

“Just wondering.” 

“Spoiled,” Bavaria uttered under his breath. Hesse elbowed him. “Stop,” Bavaria complained. 

“Then stop being a brat. He deserves a little spoiling when he’s sick,” Hesse hissed in his ear. 

“He’s always sick,” Bavaria complained earning another elbow to the ribs. “Well he is!” 

“Sorry. I didn’t know I was a bother when sick,” Germany murmured eyes down casted.

“Nein it’s not that I was just teasing,” Bavaria said holding his hands up then a pot flew and nailed his head. “FUCK!” 

“Don’t make West upset or I’ll cut you up and put you into the dinner I’m making,” Prussia hissed from the doorway. 

“How the hell can you even hear me?!” 

“I have talent. Keep your mouth shut,” Prussia said eyes narrowed. Bavaria cowered away. Prussia huffed and walked back into the kitchen. 

“He even has that motherly hearing,” Saxony whispered to Hesse. 

“Or fatherly,” Hesse defended. If Saxony kept on with the motherly comments Prussia would hear and try to kill them all. Well except for Germany. 

After dinner they watched Prussia cuddle with Germany on the couch. He stroked his hair and talked softly to him until he fell asleep. He smiled gently at his sleeping face and kissed his forehead. Then got off the couch and picked him up gently without waking him. After he carried him to bed and tucked him in. 

‘Definitely motherly,’ They all thought spying on him. Prussia was in front of them suddenly.

“Why have you three idiots been spying on me all day,” he asked arms crossed eye twitching.   
“Saxony said you were motherly and we were testing that theory. You are motherly. Congratulations! You are now mommy Prussia,” Bavaria said clapping him on the shoulder. 

Prussia blinked then snarled. 

“You three better run,” he said darkly. They scattered in different directions. “I’M NOT MOTHERLY,” Prussia bellowed going after them. 

‘Denial,’ They all thought at once as they ran for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	11. Stop Getting Kidnapped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany gets kidnapped again.

Prussia and the others were watching TV when his phone started vibrating rapidly. Prussia answered the video call. A man sneered into the camera. 

“We have your bruder Prussia.”

“What,” Saxony snapped. 

“Just look,” he said moving it so they could see Germany sitting in the back seat. 

“Hi,” he said smiling at the phone. 

“We want four hundred thousand dollars for you to get him back.” 

“What,” Germany asked blinking. 

“FOR FUCKS SAKE WEST! TELL ME YOU DID NOT WILLINGLY GET INTO THEIR CAR!” 

“I did not willingly get into their car.” 

“HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!” 

“YOU TOLD ME TO SAY IT!” 

“IT’S JUST AN EXPRESSION!” 

“WELL I DON’T CARE,” Germany snapped. 

“Again back on topic of the money,” the man said sharply. 

“Nein fuck you.”

“Hey! You were the one that let us tie your hands behind your back and got into our car!” 

“I thought you were strippers!” 

“WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT,” one screeched. 

“Mostly your clothes,” Germany said snorting. “And I have a weird friend that sends stripers to me sometimes. Those get strippers more and more creative so I assumed you were them and we were going to the bar as usual to drink and dance and have a fun time!”

“Can I shoot him,” one deadpanned. 

“Nein. Not unless Prussia doesn’t do what we want.” 

“Nein. I’m leaving fuck you guys,” Germany said somehow opening the door and rolled out of the car. They looked at the phone. Prussia sighed. 

“Bitte. Tell me he did not just roll out of that car into oncoming traffic.” 

“He did.” 

Prussia groaned. 

“We’re not going back for him. We probably couldn’t anyways because we’re in a traffic jam. Have a nice day.” 

“Oh that’s because I had a road block set up for you because I saw the street signs and knew where you were,” Hesse said and on cue cops drug them out of the car. 

Hours later Germany walked into the house with beer and cake. Prussia glared at him. Germany gave him a kicked puppy look offering them to him. Prussia pushed them away. 

“I can’t believe you did that! I’m so pissed off at you,” he yelled. Germany gave him wide innocent eyes lips set in a pout look as he tried to push the cake and beer into Prussia’s arms. “Nein! You aren’t bribing me into not yelling at you!” Germany pushed them even more. “Stop!” 

“Big bruder. I bought you a gift. It’s rude not to take it,” Germany said innocently.

“YOU FUCKING SHIT HEAD! HOW DARE YOU BE THIS CUTE,” Prussia screamed snatching him into his arms. “It’s not fair.” Prussia growled. Germany started laughing. Prussia held him a minute and then took his gifts to go put in the fridge. Germany started making his way toward the other stairs that would lead to his room. “Freeze,” Prussia called. Germany stopped. “Turn,” he ordered. Germany turned around. “Walk to the couch,” Germany went to the couch. “Now sit,” Prussia said sharply. Germany sat down. “Good soldier. Now don’t move a fucking muscle. If your ass leaves that couch my foot will be knee deep up it,” he threatened. 

Germany stayed silent and still. 

“He’s sulking,” Bavaria snickered.   
“He always sulks when he’s in trouble,” Hesse said chuckling. 

Prussia walked back into the room. He glared at Germany arms crossed. Germany didn’t look at him at first until he cleared his throat. He looked at him dead in the eyes expectantly. Prussia eyed him frowning. He had some cuts, bruises and probably broken bones he was hiding. 

“What have I told you about leaving with strangers?”

“Not to.” 

“And what did you do?”

“Got into the car with them.” 

“EXACTLY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WEST?! WHY?!”

“I THOUGHT THEY WERE STRIPPERS!” 

“WHO THE FUCK IS SENDING YOU STRIPPERS?!”

“ROMANIA!” 

“I’LL FUCKING KILL HIM! ANYWAYS YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO LET THEM BIND YOUR HANDS AND TAKE YOU TO A CAR! EVEN IF THEY WERE STRIPPERS YOU SHOULDN’T LET ANYONE DO THAT!” 

“IRELAND’S DONE IT TO ME BEFORE AND I CAME BACK FINE,” Germany countered then the room when dead silent. 

“Why?”

“Why,” Germany questioned nervously.

“WHY?!”

“Because he was playing a joke and we ended up going to the mountains and skiing and having a fun time! Because he’s my best friend and he can get away with shit like that!” 

“Germany.” 

“I know I’m going,” Germany groaned and went stomping to his room. 

“I love how he knows when you are going to send him to his room.” 

“Shut up. Now I need to plot a stupid gingers death,” Prussia said storming to his room.

Then next morning he knocked on Germany’s door holding a plate of waffles with fruits, syrup, sugar and whipped cream on top of them. 

“West? You up? I’m sorry I yelled at you. I just don’t want you kidnapped. Can I come in,” he got silence in response. “You know I can pick the lock,” he said then was met with more silence. 

He picked the lock and walked in. He pulled the blankets off the bump in the bed. He got two groans in response and smiled then paused. Two groans? What? Then Ireland sat up yawning. Prussia the plate down slowly. 

“HOLY SHIT,” Ireland screamed then used his magic to flash away before the knife could plunge into his throat. 

“WHAT WAS HE DOING IN YOUR BED?!” 

“Him and Scotland had a fight so I told him he could stay the night,” Germany yawned. Prussia grabbed his shoulders.

“Germany. You do not let soulless men into your bed,” he scolded shaking him.

“But he’s comfy to cuddle with,” Germany murmured. 

“You’ve done this before? Shared a bed?” 

 

“We’re best friends.” 

“I KNOW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM YOU LITTLE SHIT! DON’T EVEN PULL THE BEST FRIEND CARD!” 

“JA I DO BUT WE ARE IN FACT BEST FRIENDS SO THAT’S WHY WE CAN DO THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU CAUGHT ME! I DO THINGS LIKE THAT FOR MY OWN SELFISH REASONS BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND HE IS OK WITH DOING THEM BECAUSE WE’RE BEST FRIENDS SO IT ISN’T WEIRD TO HIM! I’M A SELFISH BASTARD THAT GETS MY FRIEND TO CUDDLE WITH ME BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND HE’S CLUELESS,” Germany screamed. 

Prussia stared at him. Germany glared at him then his face fell and he launched up. Prussia caught him in his arms and held him tightly. 

“I know. I know it hurts that he’s clueless. You really should tell him how you feel. Just to see how things go.” 

“I thought you wanted to kill Ireland,” Germany mumbled weakly. 

“Oh I do. I can want to kill him all I want but I can’t stop you from dating him. Nor will I if that’s what you really want. I’m just going to beat him a lot.” 

“I’m sorry I got kidnapped and let Ireland into my bed,” Germany said after a minute. 

“I’m sorry I yelled. I was just concerned.” 

“Will you stay and eat waffles with me?” 

“Of course I brought mine in here too. But you have to do something for me.” 

“What?”

“Stop getting kidnapped.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” 

“It was worth a shot.” 

“Nice try.” 

Then they both started laughing and enjoyed their waffles together. Until later when Prussia did find out Germany had in fact broken bones from taking a tumble out of the car and getting run over. He broke several ribs and dislocated his shoulder. Then a whole new argument on whether he was going to stay in bed or not happened. Just a normal day in the Beilschmidt house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	12. Prussia Gets a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia gets a date with North.

Prussia was shaking with excitement. Only a few more hours and he would be on a date with North. The front door opened. 

“WEST,” Prussia screamed running down the stairs. 

“I DIDN’T DO IT,” Germany screamed instantly. 

“………….What?”

“Wait why were you yelling?” 

“I wanted to tell you something.” 

“Oh.”

“I’m going on a date with North,” Prussia said eyeing him. 

“That’s nice.” 

“………………………………………What the fuck did you do?” 

“Hey! This isn’t about me and what I did or didn’t do! You’re going on a date with North! You must be excited,” Germany said putting an arm around him leading him along to Prussia’s room.   
“Let’s talk about it.” 

“OK! I’M SO EXCITED! FUCK YEAH! I CAN’T WAIT! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!” 

“You told me finding me was the best day of your life,” Germany gasped. 

“THIS IS THE SECOND BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! WEST IT’S JUST AN EXPRESSION! YOU KNOW THAT FINDING YOU AND MAKING YOU MY BABY BRUDER IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE LITERALLY! NOTHING CAN BE BETTER,” Prussia yelled shaking him. 

“I was playing! Let go,” Germany said laughing. 

“Playing?”

“Bitch I’m too wonderful not to be the best. Of course finding me was the best day of your life. It would be the best day of anyone’s life! I’m wonderful!”

“Damn right you are,” Saxony said walking by the doorway. 

“DANKE,” Germany screamed after him. 

“WELCOME MY BABY BRUDER!” 

“MAKE DINNER TONIGHT!” 

“K! I’LL GO BY FOOD TO MAKE,” Saxony yelled then left. 

“Well everyone is in such an agreeable mood today. And you’re a little conceited,” Prussia said grinning. 

“That’s your fault.” 

“I can’t help it. I had to spoil you and make it known that you’re the best! To be the best you have to believe you are the best!”

“I feel like you quoted someone,” Germany said narrowing his eyes. 

“Bitch I might have,” Prussia said narrowing his eyes back. 

“Bitch don’t steal my words.” 

“Bitch shut your mouth.”

Germany stood up then dove on him. Prussia cackled wrestling with him. They joked and played around until it was time for Prussia to get ready. 

“WEST WHAT DO I WEAR?! WHAT DO I WEAR,” Prussia hissed shaking him. 

“CALM DOWN,” Germany yelled shoving him off. 

“I CAN’T! I HAVEN’T WENT ON A DATE IN A LONG TIME!” 

“…………..You went on a date last week.” 

“That was with Portugal and it didn’t mean anything. I was just being polite! I didn’t care about that date! I care about this one!” 

“You’re such a girl. Come on let’s look in your closet,” Germany sighed and ushered him along. 

“Hey look it’s your mom jeans,” Germany said later as they dug through his closet. “Don’t wear your mom jeans on this date Prussia it would be the biggest mistake,” he said looking at him then went into a fit of laughter when Prussia knocked him over and started hitting him with a belt. “Stop being kinky and pick out clothes for your date,” Germany yelled. He cackled as the hitting stopped then screamed when it hit his butt hard. “I said stop being kinky!” 

“Shut up! I haven’t beat your ass since you were small and I’m starting to wonder if that was a mistake,” he said swinging it harder and laughed at the yelp he got after it hit Germany’s butt again when he was trying to crawl away. Germany rolled on his back holding his hands in surrender. “You’re such a brat,” Prussia said ruffling his hair. 

“And you’re a girl for freaking out over this date,” Germany said cheekily. Prussia tried to force him to roll over. “I’m sorry! I won’t say anything else,” Germany said laughing as Prussia got him on his side. His hand shot back to guard his butt just in case then rolled back onto his back when Prussia let him go while laughing. 

“Better keep your mouth shut brat,” Prussia teased.

Germany helped him pick out something to wear after a few minutes of laughing. Hesse came in an hour later.

“North’s here.” 

“West how do I look?”

“Great now go,” Germany said nodding. “And try not to be kinky with him. That’s a bad habit,”   
Germany said then took off out of his room laughing when he picked up the belt again. 

“He still scared of belts?”

“Only when they’re in my hand.” 

“Mean.” 

“He was a brat as a child. He needed his ass beat. Back then spanking your child wasn’t a big   
deal but now it’s considered abuse.” 

“Are you calling Germany your child?”

“I’m calling him my child bruder. He was a child then and he is my bruder. I just made a   
comment on the child punishment things because it reminded me of that.” 

“Ah. But you do realize he is still a brat. Just a bigger brat.”

“Oh I know. I need to find a way to start shutting him up again.” 

“Start using the belt again.”

“I’m tempted.”

“You two stop being kinky,” Saxony said walking by.

 

“You’ve been hanging out with West again haven’t you?”

“Bitch I might have.” 

“He needs to stop rubbing off on us,” Hesse screamed laughing with Prussia. 

“When did he even start that,” Saxony asked laughing.

“Few years ago when I made the mistake of letting him hang out with England for a whole   
month straight.”

“Makes sense.” 

“Well I have to go now. See you guys,” he said then took North out to dinner. 

“Classy,” North said when a man in a suit came over and played a violin by them and set a rose on the table. 

“Ja.” 

 

“You didn’t have to go this far.” 

“I actually didn’t.” 

“We got a call from your bruder.” 

“Oh?”

“He said this and I quote. ‘Set the mood for that stupid ass kinky Albino because we all know he will fail miserably if he tries to set it. Do your best. I’ll pay for it. Also if you see him pull off his belt you get his date out of there. Also tell my kinky bruder I said hi.’ Those were his exact words,” the man said. North roared with laughter. Prussia’s eye twitched face red. But he was amused by his crazy little brother all the same. 

“What’s that about?”

“He’s being a brat. Ignore it,” Prussia said giving in and laughing. 

“Ok I will.” 

They ate and chatted with each other. Prussia took him out dancing after that. They glided across the dance floor in sync with each other. North smiled down at him softly after the song ended. 

“I have so much fun with you. You’re amazing. Thanks for asking me out,” he said softly. 

“You’re welcome. I was actually wondering though,” Prussia said guiding him through the next song. “I’ve liked you a long time and we’ve known each other a long time. Would you like to be official? As in in a relationship. With me,” he said nervously. North blinked then started chuckling. Prussia went red. 

“Of course. You’re so cute I swear. You don’t have to be nervous. I like you too. A lot. I have for a long time,” North said then kissed him gently. 

“Holy shit,” Prussia breathed after they parted. 

“Took the words out of my mouth,” North teased. 

“Shit! Nein I didn’t mean to say holy shit like that. Fuck that was lame! And I keep cussing. Fucking hell. I mean….”

“It’s alright! It’s not like I have never heard you cuss! I’ve known you most of our lives,” North said laughing. 

“True,” Prussia said relaxing. 

North chuckled pulling him closer and held him tightly. They started swaying to the song instead of dancing. Just swaying and holding each other. They went back to Prussia’s house later. They sat on the couch talking and sharing kisses. Germany went by later with a beer and stopped in front of them and gaged. 

“Get a room you freaks! Don’t make out on the couch! Prussia’s room is right up there,” he said then they smirked and kissed again. Germany made a loud gaging noise at them then went to walk away. They shared a look then grabbed his wrist and snatched him down. “Fuck! Stop! I’ll spill my beer! Stop it! Prussia don’t make me spill the best thing that has happened to this world! Both of you stop it,” he yelled struggling and laughing since they hand snatched him down into their laps and were tickling him. 

“Oh fine,” Prussia said rolling his eyes. 

North laughed and kissed his lips as he kept smirking and swirling a finger around on Germany’s stomach to make him giggle. 

“Be nice,” he said and kissed him again earning a loud fake barfing noise from the person they had held down in their laps. They shared a look then both bent down and started peppering his face his kisses. 

“Stop! You two are gross! Let me go,” Germany bellowed laughing. “SAXONY HELP! RAPE!” 

“DON’T YOU RAPE MY ANGEL,” Saxony yelled coming down and stealing him then ran away with him in his arms. 

North and Prussia held onto each other laughing. His brothers were so random and funny. North got up eventually. 

“I better go.” 

“Ok. I’ll see you soon,” Prussia said kissing him. 

North flashed away. There was banging on the door. Prussia opened it curious. Austria looked livid. 

“Your bruder destroyed my piano,” he snarled. 

“Oh so that’s what he was screaming he didn’t do earlier. How?” 

“He painted YOUR flag on it,” he hissed. Prussia started laughing. “He did it because he knew it would piss me off beyond belief! He’s a dead man.” 

“Nein. You aren’t touching him.” 

“Oh aren’t I?”   
“Nein,” Prussia said grabbing him by his shirt and scowling in his face. “If I find out you touched him I’ll kill you. Got it four eyes? Trust me I know he’d win the fight in a heartbeat but I still don’t want shit like you bothering my baby bruder. That best thing you can do here is just go the fuck home.” 

“Fine. But he will wash my piano and repaint it,” Austria snarled. 

“We’ll see about that,” Prussia said and shoved him out the door. He locked it then went upstairs after turning out all the lights. He went and peeked into Germany’s room. Germany was laying down ready to sleep. “West,” Prussia asked softly. 

“You’re going to make me listen to you talk about your date aren’t you?” 

“Ja,” Prussia said excited jumping up and down then dove into his bed and started chattering away. Germany listened making half asleep responses, head on Prussia’s chest since he was sprawled out in his bed he might as well use him as a pillow. Prussia talked himself and Germany to sleep. What a wonderful day they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading!


	13. Do Not Anger Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria makes Hungary cry and Germany goes on a rampage.

Prussia rose an eyebrow when Austria ran up to him in his yard freaking out. 

“You have to save me from that demon you call a little brother!”

“Don’t call him a demon,” Prussia roared. 

“He’s trying to kill me!”

“Good!” 

“Prussia! Take charge of the demon before he murders me!”

“Nein!” 

“Prussia!”

“What did you even do anyways?”

“I might have made Hungary cry and she might have called Germany for comfort and he might have gone to her house and found everything out and she might have called me screaming for me to hide if I wanted to live because Germany was beyond pissed.” 

“You’re so going to fucking die.”

“At least he’s checking my house first which gives me time to convince one of you to protect me from that demon.”

“He’s not a demon so fuck off and ask Bavaria he’s probably stupid enough to help you.”

“Fine,” Austria snapped and ran into their house to ask for help. 

An hour later he was tossed out. The three were shaking in fear. They knew what Germany was like when he got like this and they were not about to be suicidal with someone who carries a piano everywhere he goes. Austria cursed at them then felt a dark presence. 

“Auussstttrriiiaaa,” Germany sang smiling holding Austria’s car above his head about to crush him with it. Austria took off running. Germany snarled and chunked the car at him. Austria barely managed to dodge it and whimpered as it crashed through a tree making it snap and nearly land on him. His car was so very totaled now. He ran faster screaming. Germany ripped up a power pole. “Austria take your beating like a man,” he sang going after him. 

“I didn’t mean to make her cry,” he wailed. 

“Oh but you did make her cry which gives me every right to kill you. Hungary and I are very close. She’s like an older sister to me that I adore very much. Anyone who hurts her gets to die by my hands. And you my dear cousin. Hurt her emotionally. So therefore it is only right that you die by my hands. I swore to always protect her Austria. You do not fuck around and make the people that are very important to me cry. You don’t get to live after that.” 

“Germany! I’m your cousin. Surely you will have some mercy on me. That fight was a mistake. A huge mistake. I regret it very much so. Come on Germany I helped raise you part of your life.” 

“And I remember hating that you did,” Germany said smirking and swung the power pole like a bat. Austria screamed dodging and ran again. Germany chased him snarling. 

Prussia stood in their front yard mouth open in shock. Germany must be really mad if he’s going around lifting things like that. Of course nations were way stronger than people and could do things like that but still. No one else went around lifting cars and trying to murder someone with power poles. He thought about taking Germany to counseling for his anger. Then shrugged it off after he remembered he himself sometimes went on violent rampages like Germany. Mostly when it was Ireland though. He didn’t like the ginger flirting with his baby brother. He would kill that ginger one day. Germany didn’t need his heart broken again. Prussia wouldn’t allow that. Prussia went inside to the others.

“Should we stop Germany?”

“Nein. We have warned people and warned people not to piss the demon off. What did Austria do? Pissed the demon off.”

“You people stop calling my angel a demon,” Prussia shrieked. 

“He is not an angel,” Hesse exclaimed.

“He is too!”

“He’s trying to murder Austria with a power pole!”

“We all have our flaws Saxony don’t you dare try to act like his is worse.”

“It is worse if it results in murder!”

“Nein! It’s not!”

 

“Why’s that?!”

“Because this is Austria! We all have wanted to kill him at one point in time,” Prussia exclaimed. They went silent and then shrugged agreeing with that statement. 

“But still. He’s going to hurt himself if he keeps doing things like that.” 

Austria ran into the house bloody and whimpering. 

“Someone just save me.”

“Nein we aren’t suicidal,” Hesse said bluntly and Bavaria threw him out the window. They   
winced when Germany uprooted a tree and hit Austria with it smashing him into the ground. Then laid it on him and went inside. He went and got a beer and soon calmed down. “Sooo not angry anymore?”

“Nein. I got all my anger out. It was fun. Especially when he cried like a girl,” Germany said   
shrugging then froze. 

“You threw out your back and messed up your shoulders didn’t you,” Bavaria deadpanned. On cue Germany dropped to his knees screaming. 

“This is exactly why I was concerned,” Prussia spat then they set his shoulder and back into place. He clung to Prussia in agony until thirty minutes later his bones healed. Usually if it was a sever wound their bodies healed faster than just a bullet wound or a cut that needed stitches. “Better,” Prussia asked holding him and stroking his hair. 

“I need another beer,” Germany whined. 

“I’ll get you a beer,” Saxony said amused and went to the kitchen and did so. 

“Danke,” Germany said smiling at him. 

“Just because you’re so cute being all clingy to Prussia,” Saxony teased pinching his cheeks. 

“I’m hurt and he’s comfy,” Germany snarled. 

“You were hurt. You’re healed now. You just want an excuse.”

“Shut up before I come after you with a power pole next,” Germany spat. 

Saxony shut up. This my friends is why you never anger Germany beyond reason. He goes on violent rampages and tries to kill you with heavy objects. As much as they call him a demon for it they knew Prussia was worse about doing things like that. They were just too scared of him to call him names. Their albino brother was way too violent for his own good. Austria was heard whining and whimpering as he called for a taxi to go home. At least Germany was nice enough to let him live. It was too much effort to kill Austria anyways. Only Prussia had enough patience to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Our Baby Bruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his four elder brothers fighting Germany starts questioning if everything would be ok again.

Germany sighed at his desk. His work load was more because all four of his brothers were fighting with each other and they wouldn’t get anything done because they were too busy at each other’s throats so Germany was stuck doing it. He wondered how much longer they would keep fighting. This was getting annoying. They were adults damn it they shouldn’t be fighting for a week straight. They should be over it by now. He propped his chin in his hand sleepily and started working on the documents again listening to the war in the kitchen.

Another week passed and they were getting worse. Germany stood in the kitchen watching them fight over beer and food. Doing it just to fight. No other reason than that. Why were they acting like this? They were being so hurtful towards each other. Why couldn’t they just make up and stop? He didn’t like the fighting. He hated it. He noticed a broke beer bottle on the floor as Prussia and Bavaria scuffled. He went to it and knelt picking up shards silently eyes dull. The four went at it a few more minutes until going silent and glared as they made their own lunch. 

“Hey brat,” Bavaria said after a minute. “You cut your fingers,” he said simply. Germany stared at him silently a minute and Bavaria frowned. “Germany?” Germany went back to picking up shards dully. “HEY.” Bavaria screamed in his face knelt in front of him hands on his shoulders. “You’re cutting your fingers so fucking stop,” he snapped slapping his hands making him drop the shards of glass. “Go do something else! Get away from the glass. Now,” he snapped pushing him away. 

“Stop being an asshole to him,” Hesse snapped. 

“I’m making him get away from the glass. He’s hurting himself because he’s to dazed to pick it up properly! So he needs to fucking stop! Maybe if I yell at him he’ll get out of his stupid daze!” 

Then him and Hesse started bickering. Germany stood up and walked out. Germany stood in the doorway silently the next day listening to the four fight. Fight about everything. Blaming each other for things. 

‘I just want them back to normal,’ he thought, his hand trembling squeezing the glass cup in his hand hard absentmindedly not really paying attention to what he was doing.

He faintly heard glass hit the floor. Then the room went silent. He didn’t notice until it registered all eyes were on him. He blinked confused then glanced at the hand they were staring at. He saw it covered in blood. Blood dripped from it onto the floor. He opened his hand letting over shards fall to the floor. 

“Germany. Come here. Let’s get your hand fixed up,” Saxony said gently walking to him cautiously and led him to the bathroom. He cleaned his hand and wrapped it. “You ok?” 

“I don’t like you fighting,” Germany whispered. 

“That why you squeezed the cup? Because you were upset?” 

“Nein. Maybe. I don’t know. I didn’t realize I was doing it.” 

“I could tell. You had a hurt look on your face but your eyes were blank and distant. Be more careful. Alright,” he said softly and kissed his forehead. 

They went back to the kitchen. The other three had just finished cleaning the mess. Prussia took his hand and planted a kiss on it gently. 

“Hungry,” he asked soothingly hand reaching and smoothing his hair. 

“Nein,” Germany said softly. 

“Well you’re eating anyways. You had to been near the kitchen for a reason earlier,” Prussia said   
and went to go make him something. Germany was led to the table and pushed to sit. 

“Be more careful,” Hesse said ruffling his hair. 

“Ja brat that was scary seeing you hurt your hand like that,” Bavaria tossed in before walking out of the room.  
Not even an hour later the fighting resumed. 

Three days later Germany groaned waking in a bed. He was in the hospital and wondered why. Oh right. He was walking when someone was driving while a man was shooting at random people. After Germany had been shot in the shoulder he had took after them so no one else would die and ended up getting shot twice more when he actually caught up to them and fought with them. He had gotten shot in the chest and stomach that time. He looked at the scowling nurse when she came in. 

“Glad to see you’re awake. Sorry your bruders were here earlier but they kept fighting in here so we had them removed.” 

Germany stared at her. Even when he was unconscious and shot they couldn’t stop fighting? He felt heart broken. Like he wasn’t important enough to them. Because there he was in a hospital bed unconscious and they found fighting more important that waiting for him to wake up and check on. He was released the next morning. They hadn’t even come to see him. He went home arm in a sling moving slowly. He opened the door and screaming met his ears. He watched them fight in the living room. He shut the door and went into the room. They paused. 

“West? Why didn’t you call? I would have picked you up. You shouldn’t be walking around to much,” Prussia said brows creased. 

“I’m alright,” Germany heard his own voice sound.   
“West. You’re crying,” Prussia said stepping toward him. “Are you hurting? Are you ok? What’s going on?” 

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing if you’re crying about it,” Saxony said. 

“I’m tired.” 

“Germany you’re not making any sense.” 

“I’m tired of you four,” Germany said breath hitching. “I’m tired of you fighting. I’m tired. If you’re going to fight stay away from me. Better yet even if you’re not stay away. Because I know what matters. I know what my worth is to you.” 

“Germany…..”

“You couldn’t even stop fighting when I was unconscious. I didn’t matter. Then you didn’t even come back,” he said staring at them with wide blue eyes filled with hurt that kept spilling tears. 

He walked away from them and to his room and locked the door. He laid in bed as more shouts sounded. Them blaming each other. He cried himself to sleep. He woke later and tried sitting up. The wounds flared making him shout in pain. Maybe walking wasn’t the best idea earlier. His door was pounded on instantly. 

“WEST! You ok,” Prussia yelled. 

“Go the fuck away Prussia I’m fine,” he snapped then another noise of pain slipped his lips as he got to sit up. He propped against the head board of the bed. Then his door flew off its hinges. Wild panicked red eyes met his. “You’re buying me a new door,” Germany deadpanned. 

“Like I give a shit,” Prussia said going to him then found his pain medicine and gave it to him. 

The other three came in with a tray of lunch and desert. 

“Hey there little brat. Ready to eat something,” Bavaria asked. 

“What are you four doing,” he complained as they crammed into his bed to be near him. 

“Showing our baby bruder how much we adore him,” Saxony sang. 

“What?” 

“We thought about what you said and we’re sorry. So very sorry. We shouldn’t have been fighting like this to begin with. We only ended up hurting you more than we did ourselves. We are so ashamed of ourselves.” 

“You should be,” Germany spat glaring. “You four are bruders. You shouldn’t be fighting like that and trying to hurt each other. It’s wrong and inexcusable. You’re family. Family takes care of each other not go out of their way to hurt each other. You should know that by now. Don’t ever do this again. You four need to learn you may not get along all the time but you do love each other. You only have each other to depend on when things get bad because your friends might not be there but your family always will. Cherish each other because one day each other might be the only ones you can depend on. Don’t ruin that by fighting about immature things.” 

“We know. You’re right. But I can’t help but notice you saying you’re family and you’re brothers. Not we’re.” Hesse said. 

“You have to include yourself brat. We do love you and adore you with all our hearts,” Bavaria said pinching his cheek. “So include yourself because your part of this family too.” 

“I’m not the one fighting.” 

“Nein but when you are saying who’s going to be there for each other you need to use we’re because you’re our baby bruder and we’re always going to need you and be there for you too,” Saxony said. 

“You weren’t yesterday. How can I trust what you say?” 

“Germany,” Hesse croaked. 

“I felt like I was nothing. Like I was worthless. I wasn’t important enough because you weren’t there,” Germany whimpered. 

“Germany I’m so sorry. I didn’t think about going back when they tossed us out because I knew you were fine,” Prussia said upset. 

“But I still needed you. I needed you to be there when I woke up but you weren’t,” Germany blubbered scrubbing at his eyes pitifully. 

“West? Are you scared of hospitals,” Prussia asked softly tugging him into his arms and holding him. Germany nodded wrapping his arms around him sniffling seeking comfort. “I’m sorry,” Prussia said softly as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m so sorry angel,” he whispered holding him tightly. 

The other three joined in offering soothing words. Germany felt himself relax after a while. Everything was ok again. That’s the way it should be. He liked it when everything was ok and his family wasn’t fighting. He hated fighting so that’s why he was so miserable when they were fighting with each other. But now they weren’t and his big brothers assured him they’d be better and not fight like that again and that he was special to them. He didn’t feel so worthless anymore. As long as his family cared about him he didn’t need anything else. Even if they would be annoying the next few days and hover over him and make him stay in bed. He was going to have to find a new way to escape now. Maybe he could throw something at Prussia’s face and while the others laugh he could escape. He would do that when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	15. Little Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Germany hears a monster in his closet. Which turned out to be a certain french man obsessed with cute things.

Germany bolted up in bed eyes wide. He heard laughing in his closet. It sounded scary and the little nation was terrified. He felt tears start to spill sitting in his dark room listening to the evil laughter. He couldn’t move because he was frozen in fear. He started wailing. The laughing stopped and cooing noises sounded like the monster was trying to sooth him. He screamed and felt himself regain the ability to move and he shot off like a bullet. 

“BIG BRUDER! HELP! BIG BRUDER,” he screeched running down the hall and Prussia’s door flew open. Prussia ran out of his room eyes panicked and the little nation slammed into his legs and clung wailing. 

“West! What happened?! What’s wrong,” Prussia demanded. 

“Big bruder it was so scary,” he wailed rubbing his face into his thigh. 

“What was scary,” Prussia asked scooping him up and carrying him to his bed. 

“There is something in my room,” he blubbered. 

“In your room,” Prussia asked narrowing his eyes. 

“A monster! A monster is in my room,” Germany cried. 

“A…………..Monster,” Prussia asked blinking then started laughing relieved. It was the child’s imagination. Nothing was going to harm him. 

“Don’t laugh,” Germany said shocked. 

“West there is no such things as monsters,” Prussia soothed cuddling him. 

“How do you know,” Germany accused tears still falling out of his pretty blue eyes. 

“Because I killed all the monsters last week just so you’ll be safe,” Prussia declared. 

“You killed all of the monsters,” Germany gasped eyes wide. 

“That’s right. So there’s nothing to be afraid of,” Prussia said grinning. 

“You killed them all for me? So they couldn’t eat me or hurt me?” 

“Of course! I’m your big bruder! I have to protect my baby bruder right? So I did and I always will protect you! No matter what!” 

“Danke bruder! You’re awesome,” Germany cheered snuggling closer. 

“I am awesome aren’t I,” Prussia asked cheekily. 

“JA,” Germany cried. 

“Well now that we know there was no monster how about we get you to bed?” 

“But bruder. What was in my closet laughing at me then,” Germany asked fearfully. 

“Laughing at you?” 

“Ja! It had a scary laugh bruder. It was so weird!” 

“What did it laugh like?” 

“Ummmmm Weelllll. Like this! Hon hon hon hon hon hon hon,” Germany said then a hand shot over his mouth. 

“Don’t laugh like that.” 

“I’m not I’m just telling you how it laughed!” 

“Well don’t ever do it again. That’s a terrible laugh,” Prussia said then it registered to him who laughed like that. “One second thought West. There was one monster I missed. I’ll kill it now,” he said setting him on his bed and grabbed his sword. “You stay here.”

“Ok,” Germany said and Prussia stormed out of the room and into Germany’s. 

He glared at France. France cowered away. 

“What the hell are you doing in my baby bruder’s room,” Prussia snarled. 

“He’s so cute! I wanted to see him,” France whined. 

“STAY OUT OF MY BABY BRUDER’S ROOM YOU FRENCH BASTARD! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU,” Prussia roared attacking him. France screamed and cried trying to fight him off. Prussia mangled his strange friend and went back to Germany. “There. All done. No monster will ever come into your room again.” 

“Danke bruder,” Germany said smiling sleepily. Prussia went and changed out of his blood covered pajamas and put clean ones on. Then climbed into bed. 

“You can sleep here tonight,” Prussia said snuggling with him. 

“Danke,” Germany mumbled sleepily into his chest. 

“You’re welcome West,” Prussia said kissing the top of his head. 

Prussia really didn’t want Germany back in his room tonight. He wanted to make sure France didn’t come back and scare the child again. Stupid France and his obsession with cute things. He fell asleep peacefully with his arms around his baby brother protectively. The next morning he woke and started making breakfast while Germany played outside. He heard moaning in a bush under his window and peeked into it. A strange man was waking up in it. Germany stared at him with wide innocent blue eyes. The man sat up cooing and gushing. He snatched Germany into his arms and snuggled his face into his. Germany struggled wildly trying to get free from his grip. 

“BIG BRUDER HELP! THIS GIRLY MAN HAS ME! BIG BRUDER! PRUSSIA! HELP ME,” Germany screeched as the man picked him up and walking away with him promising to take him to the park and to buy him sweets. “BRUDER HELP! HE’S TAKING ME AWAY AND OFFERING SWEETS,” Germany screamed. When Prussia didn’t come out the door Germany sighed. “PRUSSIA ISN’T AWESOME! AUSTRIA IS AWESOME,” he yelled. The door slammed open. 

“I WILL WASH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP,” Prussia threatened. 

“BIG BRUDER THE WEIRD MAN IS TAKING ME,” Germany screamed throwing his hands up exasperated.   
“I DON’T CARE IF THE WEIRD MAN IS TAKING YOU! YOU HAVE TO TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID AND………….WAIT WHAT,” Prussia ranted then paused as the situation registered in his mind then he was enraged. “GIVE ME BACK MY BRUDER YOU PIECE OF SHIT,” Prussia roared charging over to France and stole Germany back. Then set him down and beat the crap out of his strange friend once again. This time he made sure he left though. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t hear me until I said you were not awesome,” Germany said scowling at breakfast. 

“I’m sorry. I feel guilty now because you could have been kidnapped,” Prussia said frowning. “It’ll never happen again.” 

“Fine you’re forgiven,” Germany finally said. After breakfast Prussia washed the dishes then went to Germany and cleared his throat. 

“Now we have to get your punishment over with.” 

“What? Punishment? I didn’t do anything bruder,” Germany whined hands shielding his little bottom. 

“Ja you did. You said I wasn’t awesome and said Austria was.” 

“That was just to get you to come outside and save me,” Germany cried.   
“Well that may be but those words should never be spoken and you will be punished for them.”

Germany stared up at him shocked tears threatening to fall. Prussia scooped him up then Germany felt fingers prodding at him. 

“Nein,” he cried shoving at Prussia. He was already a giggling mess in the older nation’s arms. Prussia grinned wickedly tickle torturing his baby brother. That was his punishment. No one should ever say Prussia isn’t awesome but Austria is. Those words are forbidden. Germany laughed and squealed the whole time through his punishment making Prussia laugh with him. He cuddled him soon pressing his face against his. The two laughing and holding each other. They really were the cutest brothers on the planet. They both greatly adored each other and that would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it!


	16. Poor Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain gets traumatized when Prussia goes on a rampage.

Spain’s eye twitched staring at the people in front of his house. 

“You have to do it! You owe us! We never meant for this to happen but you have to help us,” Romania hissed. France, Australia, America, South Korea nodded holding the blonde German on his feet. “You have to hide us and him until he gets better.” 

“What the hell happened to him,” Spain hissed nervously. Prussia was going to find out.

No way would they get away with it! Prussia had some type of freaky sense on when his brother was in danger or hurt! Prussia was going to kill them! 

“We were partying one things led to another we took food from these guys. Turns out they had drugged Germany’s and was going to kidnap him. He was way to drugged to think clearly. He fought with them and still somehow won. Then we found him and finished them off. So yeah he is pretty much over dosed with alcohol, pot brownies, and roofies. Everyone wants in this guy’s pants for some reason.” 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE HIM BACK TO PRUSSIA?! HE’S GUSHING BLOOD FROM HIS HEAD AND DRUGGED OUT OF HIS MIND! BETTER YET WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE HIM TO A HOSPITAL,” Spain screeched. 

“PRUSSIA WOULD KILL US IF HE KNEW WE ALMOST LET HIS BROTHER GET KIDNAPPED! HE WOULD KILL US FOR LETTING HIM GET DRUNK! HE WOULD KILL US FOR TRICKING HIM TO EAT POT BROWNIES! HE WOULD KILL US FOR LETTING HIM GET DRUGGED BY RAPIST! WE HAD NO CHOICE TO COME HERE!”

“NO CHOICE?! YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM TO ENGLAND!”

“IRELAND WOULD KILL US,” America screeched panicked. “JUST LET US HIDE HERE UNTIL HE IS BETTER YOU SELFISH BASTARD! YOU OWE US!” he screamed then they barged into his house. They worked on getting Germany’s head not to bleed. Then wrapped his broken ankle up and laid him on the couch. Germany whimpered eyes shut. 

“Want Prussia. Want to go home,” he whined into the cushion. 

“Well Prussia doesn’t want you home,” Romania blurted. 

“He doesn’t,” Germany asked eyes shooting open shocked and looked at him. 

“He said he doesn’t want you home right now! For you to stay away! So that’s why you’re here. But you can go home tomorrow or the next day,” Romania said quickly. “Right guys?” 

“Oh yes. He doesn’t want you home at the moment. He’s peaceful without you,” South Korea said. The others agreed except for Spain. Germany stared at them. 

“Ok,” he said. 

They sighed in relief. He rolled on his side and curled up. Then five minutes later he started wailing. 

“Oh shit! What’s wrong,” America asked panicked. 

 

“Prussia doesn’t want me home! I must have made him mad! What if he hates me,” he wailed.

“WHAT GAVE YOU IDIOTS THE IDEA TO TELL HIM THAT WHEN HE IS CLEARLY DRUGGED AND NOT HIMSELF,” Spain screamed then they froze when knocking sounded. 

“Yo Spain! I came for a visit! Let me in,” Prussia called happily. Germany sat up. 

“Bruder,” he asked then a clang sounded and he fell off the couch limp. They stared at France shocked.   
“I panicked. Prussia cannot know he’s here,” he hissed holding the bloody pan. 

“We’re so dead,” Romania whispered shaking in fear.  
They scrambled as more knocking sounded and hid Germany’s unconscious body in the closet. Spain let Prussia in trembling. 

“Prussia how was your day?” 

“Boring. West was out all day so I had no one to torture Bavaria with.” 

“That must have been awful.” 

“It was. North is busy too. But I’m glad your free tonight. Want to go get a few drinks?” 

“Sure,” Spain said and led him out. They went to the bar Spain recommended and drank silently. 

“You’re acting a little off,” Prussia mentioned. 

“It’s been a long day,” Spain said shakily. 

“Something going on?” 

“No. Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.” 

“You sure because I’m here to help if you need it,” Prussia said smiling. Spain stared at him guiltily. Then started to cry and laugh at the same time in fear. “Spain,” Prussia asked shocked. 

“THEY MADE ME DO IT! THEY ARE EVIL HORRIBLE PEOPLE,” Spain cried clinging to him. “I’M SO SORRY PRUSSIA! I WAS GOING TO CALL YOU THEN YOU SHOWED UP AND I PANICKED AND THEY THREATENED ME IN SECRET AND MADE ME TAKE YOU OUT TO DRINK AFTER YOU OFFERED BECAUSE THEY DIDN’T WANT TO BE CAUGHT! I STILL HAVE THE THREATENING TEXT MESSAGES! I’M SO SORRY! I CAN’T DO THIS! I HAVE TO COME CLEAN,” Spain screamed shaking him. 

“Spain what are you talking about? Slow down,” Prussia said worried. 

“THEY LET YOUR BROTHER GET DRUNK OUT OF HIS MIND AND FED HIM POT BROWNIES! THAT ANGEL DIDN’T KNOW THERE WAS POT IN THEM! THEN THEY LET HIM GET ROOFIED! THEY NEARLY LET HIM GET KIDNAPPED! HE HAS A HEAD INJURY AND IS DRUGGED OUT OF HIS MIND AND HIS ANKLE IS BROKEN! THEY DIDN’T EVEN TAKE HIM TO A HOSPITAL! THEY WOULDN’T TAKE HIM TO YOU BECAUSE THEY ARE COWARDS THAT ARE SCARED TO FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF THEIR ACTIONS! THEN THEY MADE HIM CRY! THEN YOU SHOWED UP AND FRANCE KNOCKED HIM OUT WITH A PAN AND THEY SHOVED HIS UNCONCIOUS BODY INTO MY HALL CLOSET! I’M SO SORRY PRUSSIA PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! I WANTED TO TELL YOU SOONER BUT I WAS SCARED,” he wailed shaking him harder. Prussia stared at him blankly. 

“Take me back to your house now,” he said calmly. Spain shivered and did as told. Prussia walked into the house and found the guilty nations on Spain’s couch. 

“Spain told didn’t he,” France sighed. Prussia nodded slowly. 

“Right. So every man for himself,” Romania said and they scattered. 

Spain cowered in the corner watching the blood bath happening in his house. Prussia’s cackling was heard all over town along with their screams. Prussia opened the closet and picked up his unconscious baby brother and called England. England flashed over and flashed them away. Spain sighed. Then there was another flash of magic. Ireland held a machete with a smile on his face. Then a whole new blood bath left Spain cowering in the corner whimpering. 

 

“You can come and share a drink with us mate. Get your mind off the trauma you have now,” Ireland said grabbing his shoulder and flashing away with him.

Spain curled up in the Kirkland’s couch trembling alcohol in his hand. Ireland and Prussia came back with Germany the next morning. 

“He’s stable,” Prussia said smiling. 

“Thank God,” Spain uttered.   
“Thank you for telling me what happened Spain. My baby bruder was hurt and over dosed. If left to those losers he would have died,” Prussia said smiling then started choking him. “But if you ever fucking hesitate to tell me something like that again I’ll include you in the blood bath you witnessed yesterday. Ok,” he asked threateningly. Spain nodded quickly trembling in fear. Prussia released his throat. “Good. Glad we have an understanding,” he said then Germany latched onto Prussia. 

“Bruder. I want to go home. Don’t feel good,” he moaned. 

“Of course West,” Prussia said kissing his cheek and Ireland flashed them away after the other Kirkland’s got to see Germany was in fact ok. 

“Prussia is scary,” Spain whimpered. 

“Hell yeah he is. Don’t forget that. Never let those idiots threaten you into hiding something like that again. You’re better off facing their wrath than Prussia’s. Now is you excuse me,” England said picking up a sack. “I have to go beat my boyfriend for nearly getting Germany killed,” He said happily and walked out. 

“What’s in that sack,” Spain asked meekly. 

“Eight car batteries.” 

“Oh shit.” 

“He calls it his beating sack. He beats people who pisses him off with it. It’s funny that it was America this time.” 

“Scotland I worry about him.” 

“So do I. Now I have to go kill my boyfriend as well,” Scotland said going to go find France. 

“I’ll take you home,” Wales said smiling and took him back to his house. Spain sighed having to   
clean his house. 

Germany laid in his bed clutching his head moaning. 

“Prussia remind me to never go anywhere with them again.” 

“Oh trust me. You won’t be.” 

“You’re putting me under house arrest aren’t you?” 

“I prefer the term grounding.” 

“I prefer house arrest. Grounding makes me sound like a kid,” Germany said glaring. 

“Should have thought about that before you got so wasted you trusted those idiots.” 

“You get wasted.” 

“Only with family. That is our rule. You disobeyed it. Now you have to stay at home all week with me.” 

“Kill me now.” Germany groaned. 

“That’s mean,” Prussia said laughing. Germany stuck his tongue out at him in response. “Well   
would you look at that. Now you really seem like a kid. Getting grounded and sticking your tongue out at me in the same day,” Prussia teased. 

“House arrest,” Germany countered. 

“Grounded.” 

“House arrest.” 

“Why do you prefer house arrest so much more?” 

“Sounds manly,” Germany said shrugging. 

Prussia grinned at him. They stared at each other then started laughing. Really a week at home wouldn’t be so bad. Especially if he had to spend it with Prussia. He adored Prussia and spending time with him. He only liked to tease him and pretend he didn’t like to be stuck at home with him. But Prussia knew he did like it regardless. He could read his brother like an open book. That’s why they were so close. Because they could read each other so well. No one could ever meet closer brothers than these two. That was a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor baby Spain. He needs lots of hugs. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you found it enjoyable!


	17. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria wrecks the car and there is no phone signal.

Bavaria, Austria, and Germany stared at the smoking car. Austria had wrecked in the middle of now where into a power pole. How he managed that Germany will never know. After climbing out they realized the car was totaled and their cell phones had no signal. 

“What do we do now?” 

“Take turns standing by the road to flag someone down,” Germany said bluntly. “I volunteer Austria first.  
”   
“I second that,” Bavaria said. 

“How dare you two!” 

“Nein Austria! How dare you,” Germany spat pointing at the car. 

“I don’t want to stand out in the one hot day and flag people down!”

“Well you wrecked the car so you have to,” Germany yelled. Austria stormed off with a huff. “Come on. Let’s see if we can somehow get this running,” Germany said to Bavaria. The two worked with what little tools they had. After an hour Bavaria traded with Austria. 

 

“GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD,” Bavaria yelled at the fifth car that went by. He sighed and waited for another to come. After three hours he traded places with Germany. 

“It’s so hot,” Germany groaned standing there waiting for a car.

He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground hoping that would make him feel a little better. He was hot natured. He very rarely got cold because he kept a high body temperature all the time. During the summer he felt suffocated. Even if it was barely 70 degrees Fahrenheit. He always got so hot and felt like he was going to have heatstroke. Ok maybe he was being dramatic but he really did hate summer because he over heated a lot. Sometimes he really did get heat stroke which always but Prussia in a panic. He also got burned so easily. Like now. He could feel himself being sunburned and he hated it. He hated his pale skin sometimes. Oh well he’ll just make Prussia take care of him if he got burned too bad. He sat there for an hour until a car was approaching. A very familiar car.

“HEY! I’LL STRIP FOR YOU IF YOU STOP! I MEAN IT! I REALLY WILL! COME ON BABY YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO STOP,” Germany screamed as it went passed him. It came to a sudden stop and reversed back to him. The door opened and a hand latched onto his wrist.

“GET YOUR SEXY ASS IN HERE,” he screamed snatching him in. Germany started laughing as the door shut and the car sped away as Bavaria and Austria tried to jump in. 

“Soooooo. Do you normally pick up people from the side of the road when they offer to strip for you or am I the exception,” he asked grinning at him.

“I’d only pick you up sweetheart. You know your body is the only one I want to see.” 

“That’s so nice of you!”

“You need to start stripping.” 

“Sorry. I don’t think Prussia would want me too. He says stripping for gingers will give me a disease,” he teased. 

“Just gingers?”

“Ja.” 

“Awwww,” Ireland said in mock disappointment. Germany laughed and reached over. 

“Hopefully I can hug you without killing us.”   
“Please I can keep the car in control unlike Austria apparently. I saw the car was totaled,” Ireland said wrapping an arm around him as he hugged him. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow?” 

“Well I got done with work early so I flashed me and my car over to the mall since you said you were going to be there then when I couldn’t find you or get you on your cell I decided to drive back to your house. I hoped I would catch Austria’s car parked at a restaurant and come eat with you guys. Instead I find it wrecked and you on the side of the road.” 

“We have no signal here.” 

“I figured,” Ireland said as Germany pulled away. 

“Stupid Austria.” 

“Definitely.” 

“I think I left my shirt.” 

“Want me to turn around?” 

“Nein. It was just a cheap shirt I bought years ago. If you go back, then they will probably get   
into the car. We don’t want that.” 

“True. Very true,” Ireland said. When they got to his house Germany barged in. 

“Prussia! I abandoned Bavaria and Austria to be stranded on the side of the road. I hope that’s ok!” 

“Like I care,” Prussia said snorting. 

“Austria got us in a wreck then our phones had no signal then this thing came along so I got in the car with him,” Germany said as Ireland came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.   
“Dear God just date already,” Saxony muttered under his breath where they couldn’t hear. Prussia could though and elbowed him. “Get over it. He’ll date eventually.” 

“Nein. Not if I can help it,” Prussia hissed in his ear. He really didn’t want Germany getting hurt again. 

“Bruder. I need medical attention,” Germany whined flopping into his lap. 

“Why ever for? I mean it’s just a little sun burn,” Prussia teased poking his burned skin.

“Prussia! That hurts! Quit it!”   
“Don’t want to,” he teased smacking one. 

“Prussia,” Germany said sitting up and stuck his face in his. “You’re supposed to be nice. Not mean,” he said giving him a pout. 

“Oh well my bad my poor spoiled baby bruder,” Prussia said dramatically then kissed his nose playfully. “Come on. Let’s go,” he said and led him to the bathroom to rub burn cream all over his sunburns. 

He had told Germany over and over to wear sun block. But he never listens. Then he put a little medicine on his cuts he got from the wreck and sent him along. Germany ran down the stairs and grabbed Ireland hauling him along. 

“Come make dinner with me.” 

“Of course princess your wish is my command,” Ireland teased. 

“Say it again and I’ll destroy you,” Germany said simply making everyone laugh as he dragged his ginger friend along to go cook. 

After dinner they were all on the couch when the door opened.   
“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU BRAT! WE GOT PICKED UP BY A DRAG QUEEN,” Bavaria screeched diving toward Germany. Germany screeched and dove into Prussia’s lap.

“BRUDER! HE’S THREATNING ME,” Germany yelled.  
“BAVARIA I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS,” Prussia yelled. Austria attacked Ireland who took him down easily. 

He sat back down and Germany hopped into his lap and they all watched Prussia try to kill Bavaria for threatening his ‘angel’. Ireland wrapped his arms around him and the two made themselves comfortable. They had fun cheering Prussia on. Until later Prussia noticed that Germany was in Ireland’s lap and he started trying to kill Ireland instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	18. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany spending time at the beach and being accident prone. Overprotective Prussia ensues.

Prussia set up the spot for them on the beach. America rented out a whole beach to throw a party for all the nations after a world meeting. They had it for the whole day. How he did that Prussia would never know. Well it probably had to do with the fact they were in America and he was the personification so his land his rules. He smiled proud of himself for setting up the umbrella and lounge chairs so neatly and in the perfect spot. He saw Germany darting toward the water.

“NOT SO FAST! HAULT,” Prussia barked like a drill sergeant. 

Germany halted immediately out of habit from when he was young and under Prussia’s command. Germany turned and faced him with wide curious innocent eyes. 

“You forgot to put on sunblock,” Prussia said holding the bottle up.

Germany walked to him and grabbed the bottle and opened it. Prussia smiled happy he was listening. Then the white goop started squirting all in his hair making him freeze shocked. Germany rubbed his hair a little threw the bottle down and ran off. Prussia let out a screech and tore after him. Germany ran into the ocean laughing. When he was deep enough he swam fast. Bad mistake. Prussia was a wonderful swimmer and a very fast one. Germany tired out eventually then was dunked under. He struggled underneath the water then knew why Prussia was holding him there. A swarm of jellyfish were floating along and right toward him. He struggled harder and the hands pulled him up. He was placed in front like a shield. 

“Nein,” Germany whined turning in his arms and practically climbing on him. 

“Say you’re sorry,” Prussia demanded. 

“I’m sorry big bruder,” Germany said innocently. 

“Now promise you will come with me and put on sunblock,” he said sternly.

“Ja. Promise,” he said with a defeated look. 

He really didn’t want to get stung. Those bitches hurt when they stung you. Prussia moved quickly getting them both out of the way. Then tugged Germany along when he was too lazy to swim. Prussia jumped when Germany let out and scream. He tore off through the water swearing and Prussia chased him confused. He went to shore screaming then dove on Ireland. Ireland started screaming and started beating the baby shark off Germany’s foot with a surfboard. Scotland sighed walking up with a medical kit. 

“And you thought you needed it for England.” 

“Oh I’m sure I will need it for him. But I actually brought it because of both of them. They are both accident prone,” Scotland said setting the little bone in Germany’s foot and watched them heal together then the skin healed enough to not need stitches but was still an open wound so he wrapped it up with water proof bandages. Germany was lucky his body healed fast this time. A nation never knew how fast their body would heal. It just depended. Prussia ran up to them. 

“What happened?” 

“Shark.” 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” 

“I DON’T KNOW YOU TELL ME PRUSSIA!” 

“WELL I DON’T FUCKING KNOW EITHER,” Prussia yelled and scooped him up and carried him off to put sunblock on him. Germany squirmed and struggled laughing in Prussia’s arms. Prussia laughed with him amused. “Stop moving you ticklish brat or we’ll never be done,” he said rubbing Germany’s side with sunblock. 

“Prussia.,” he whined throwing his head back onto his shoulder. 

“We’re almost done. I just have to do your neck and face,” Prussia said amused and did so. Germany felt Prussia fall back into the lounge beach chairs still holding into Germany so he ended up falling back with him. Prussia held him in his lap relaxing. 

“Prussia? Why are you…..”

“You’re not allowed back in the water.” 

“I am too!” 

“Nein! You got bit by a shark!”

“So?!” 

“When do you ever learn from your mistakes?!” 

“After it happens again the second time,” Germany said pondering it. 

“………………You’re not getting back in the water.”

“Am too,” Germany said and struggled wildly. He ended up flipping them out of the chair. They   
wrestled in the sand arguing into Bavaria got them to stop. 

Ok so he got them to stop by kicking sand into Germany’s eyes which made him stop wrestling and started whining and rubbing his eyes. Which made Bavaria smirk and kicked sand into his mouth making him choke and a crazy albino attack. Bavaria ran cackling as Prussia screamed death threats at his back. Prussia got to him eventually and started beating him. When he got back Germany was dripping wet and his other foot was being wrapped up by Scotland. 

“………………………He got bit by a shark again didn’t he?” 

“Yes.” 

“WEST! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE WATER,” Prussia roared. 

“Pretty sure I told you it takes two times for me to learn my lesson,” Germany said back. 

Scotland stopped and looked at him then busted into laughter. Germany grinned at him. 

“DON’T LAUGH YOU’LL ONLY ENCOURAGE HIM!” 

But it’s so funny,” Scotland cackled. 

“Nein! It’s not! Stop encouraging him!”   
“Prussia be honest. No one encourages me but me. I never give into what other people encourage me to do. Like you trying to encourage me not to go into the water. I didn’t listen. So point proven.” 

Prussia started at him then scooped him up and carried him to the water but only went ankle deep and laid Germany on his stomach and forced his face into the water. Germany struggled. When he could get his face out of the water all Prussia heard from his mouth was laughing making him shove his face back in. He started shoving slimy seaweed into his trunks making him shriek and struggle more. Prussia flipped him on his back and held the top of a jellyfish in his hand the tentacles hovering dangerously above Germany’s stomach earning screaming and pleading. 

“You going to start listening to me?”

“JA!” 

“Huh?”

“JA!” 

“What?” 

“PRUSSIA,” he cried pitifully. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said ja,” he whimpered. Prussia threw the jellyfish away then smirked hearing Bavaria started screaming. 

Prussia pulled Germany along to go do something else. He played around with him in the shallow water eventually and buried Bavaria alive in the sand and went jet skiing with him. At sunset they are all eating barbeque. After that Ireland stole Germany secretly and walked along the beach waves rolling over their feet as they did. Until they hear a scream of rage and Prussia chased Ireland away. Germany crossed his arms sulking after. Prussia clung to him whining. 

“West sulking isn’t cool.” 

“You ruined the moment. You know I like Ireland and you just ruined the moment we were having!” 

“I’m sorry,” Prussia whined rubbing his cheek against his. “I didn’t mean too. I just got over protective.” 

“You’re always overprotective,” Germany grumbled arms crossed. 

“Will you forgive me if I carry you to the car and make you chocolate cake when we get home tomorrow?” 

Germany hesitated then peered at him. 

“And ice cream,” he asked quietly. Prussia perked up. 

“JA!” he cried happily. 

“Fine. Then ja,” Germany mumbled.

They went back to the others and they started shooting fireworks since it had gotten dark. Prussia face palmed when England got caught on fire. He had been doing so well today about not getting hurt. Now this happens. Poor England and Germany. They could never catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope you liked it!


	19. Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family watches a horror movie. Four frightened brothers ended up in Prussia's bed after that.

Prussia sat on the couch by Saxony and Germany with a bowl of popcorn. Hesse and Bavaria sat in the recliners. Prussia hit the play button on the remote. Bavaria picked out the movie this time. They had movie nights every Friday. Prussia watched the movie bored. A hand tugged at his shirt gently in the middle of it. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Saxony who kept screaming like a little girl. Bavaria was too though. Hesse looked frightened but at least he wasn’t freaking out. He glanced at Germany and saw him watching the screen with a bored look. Prussia looked back at the screen and continued to watch the movie. He did jump a few times towards the end though. When it ended he unlatched Saxony from him and got up. He took out the movie and put it up. He faced his three cowering brothers. 

“Grow some balls. Only the weak get scared of a little horror movie,” he teased and walked to go to bed. The other three scowled and went to bed. Germany stayed frozen on the couch staring at the black screen. 

When he got to his room and made sure the windows were locked then drew the curtains. He peeked around his room making sure no one was there and then checked under his bed just to be safe. He sighed in relief and turned off the lights then climbed into bed. He laid there awhile then was finally able to fall asleep. He woke later with a scream. Sweat poured down his forehead and his heart was racing wildly. He heard shuffling in his room and froze. His eyes scanned the pitch blacked panicked. 

‘Don’t you dare. Prussia said being scared of movies was weak. Don’t you dare run to his room like a scared little child. You’re a grown man. You shouldn’t be running to big bruder for help. Stay here and toughen up. Don’t be so weak. You don’t need Prussia; you are perfectly fine. You don’t need him to hold you and say everything is ok because you already know everything is ok therefore you shouldn’t run to him,’ he thought to himself gritting his teeth. 

There was more scuffling in his room and he felt his feet pounding on the floor. He ran to Prussia’s room and threw open the door. Then dove into Prussia’s bed and clung to him hiding his face into his chest. Prussia woke startled. He wrapped his arms around him. 

“West? What’s wrong?” 

“Nightmare. And something is in my room,” Germany mumbled into his chest gripping Prussia’s shirt tightly trembling. 

“Aw West did the movie scare you and give you a nightmare,” Prussia soothed. Germany nodded into his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me you were scared?” 

“Because I didn’t want you to think I was weak,” he mumbled. 

“West I’d never think that. I was only teasing those dorks. I didn’t really mean it.” 

“Oh.”

“You said something was in your room?” 

“Ja,” he mumbled. 

“Well let’s go see,” Prussia said smiling softly and grabbed his hand and dragged him along. He turned on the lights. They looked toward the scuffling noises. Prussia face palmed seeing Saxony rocking back and forth in the corner. “WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” 

“I’M SCARED,” he wailed. 

“WHY COME TO GERMANY’S ROOM?!” 

“BECAUSE NO KILLER WOULD GO AFTER A DEMON! I FELT SAFER HERE!” 

“HE IS AN ANGEL YOU PIECE OF SHIT,” Prussia screeched and started beating him. Germany stared at the floor chewing his lip ashamed. After Prussia kicked Saxony’s ass and sent him back to his room he looked at Germany. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up for no reason Prussia,” Germany said softly not meeting his eyes at all as Prussia stared at him. 

“Nein. You did have a reason. You were scared and that is a perfectly good reason to wake me up. Don’t ever think that is a stupid reason. Always come get me when you are scared.” 

“But…..”

“Nein buts. Now come on. Let’s go to bed,” he said grabbing his hand with a yawn and flicking off his light. Then led him back to his room and climbed into bed with him. Germany snuggled close to him after a moment and hid his face back into his chest. “I promise. I’ll never turn you away when you’re scared. Or ever think any less of you for being scared. So don’t hesitate to come to me when you need comforted. Alright?” 

“Ja,” Germany said softly. Prussia kissed his head. 

“Good. Go to sleep West. I promise I’ll keep the nightmares away.” 

“Alright,” Germany said and shut his eyes. 

Prussia smiled when in a matter of minutes, he could tell Germany had fallen asleep. He was glad Germany had come to him. He didn’t want his little brother staying up all night alone frightened. Then he rolled his eyes when Hesse nudged him and climbed into bed with them and clung to Prussia tightly. Prussia groaned soon enough when the other two got into his bed. But he let them. If they felt better by sleeping in his bed, then so be it. Even though he really preferred Bavaria not to be in his bed. He didn’t want his stupid germs all over his sheets. He snarled warningly when Bavaria reached his arms out toward Germany. 

“Shut up. He’s my baby bruder to. I can cuddle if I want,” He said simply snuggling into Germany’s back. 

Prussia sighed and decided to go to sleep before he got the normal headache he usually got from spending too much time talking to Bavaria. And that is how Austria found all five German brothers in the same bed cuddling with each other. He rolled his eyes then took out his phone and took several pictures as blackmail. Then walked to go make them breakfast so they would be in a good mood around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	20. Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death and revival of Prussia

Germany was cooking dinner when he got the call. He felt numb all over and the world froze. Then he went sprinting out of the house and to his car. He drove well above the speed limit to get to the hospital. When he made it to the room all he could do was stare. Stare at his lifeless brother lying in bed. His wounds were cleaned and bandaged. He looked so peaceful like he was sleeping. 

“Get up,” Germany barked at him. “Get the fuck up! Prussia! Stop fucking joking! Open your damn eyes and cackle! Do it! Now! This isn’t funny,” he screamed grabbing his shirt trembling and staring at his face. “Don’t you fucking do this you bastard. Don’t you fucking dare,” he snarled as tears fell. “YOU PROMISED,” he screamed after a minute giving his body a hard shake and started sobbing. “YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! YOU FUCKING PROMISED! GET UP! PRUSSIA! BITTE! GET UP! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE! YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T GOING ANYWHERE! DON’T DO THIS! WAKE UP! I’M BEGGING,” he wailed hiding his face into his chest. “You said you’ve always wanted to hear me beg so you can tease me. I’m begging. Bitte. Bitte. Get up. Bitte I’ll do anything. Just get up.”

He stayed with him sobbing into his chest. Austria and Hungary ran in later and stared shocked. How could this happen? This was Prussia they were talking about here. How the hell could this happen? This was Prussia. He was always there. Always laughing and joking and protecting. He was never meant to leave. 

Austria dealt with his death by placing his piano sadly or sighing a lot. He would often look through a photo book he had and stare at the pictures with Prussia in them. He would sometimes weep or sometimes just stare with a blank look on his face. After a year he stopped doing that but sometimes caught himself going back to the pictures and looking at them. Him and Prussia may fight a lot or argue. But he did respect Prussia and care about him. He was family through and through. They were like two brothers that never got along much but still deeply cared about one another. 

Hungary had cried her eyes out constantly through the first week. She wouldn’t eat or sleep. She just cried and kept wishing he was there to act stupid and call her names. She cared for Prussia. He was her best friend and now he was gone. After another week she would eat and act normal but at night she would cry. Even when two years passed sometimes she would catch herself crying and thinking about him. He was so precious to her. Her best friend. Her protector. Her rock. But now he was gone. 

France had drank heavily through the first month without his friend. Sure they never got to see each other much but he still cared about him and counted him as a close friend. They had their ups and downs but stayed friends through all of it. After a while he steadily got better but still missed his dear friend a lot.

Spain had secluded himself awhile. He cleaned his ax in his free time or stared at old pictures. He never left his house much other than to visit the grave. Prussia wasn’t a nation anymore. He couldn’t come back. He was gone. Spain would cry after going through his pictures. He really missed his friend. Prussia was his closet friend. Like a brother to him. 

Germany was taking everything the hardest. He over worked himself to try to ignore the pain. He got drunk almost every night. He cried at his grave a lot. He wouldn’t hardly eat or talk. He was dropping weight like crazy and kept to himself. He missed his big brother. He didn’t know how to function. He got spiteful and hunted down the terrorists that did it. Then killed them. He had nearly died himself and got screamed at by his friends. They kept trying to help but he kept pushing them away. After three years Ireland stormed into his house. 

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH YOU PIECE OF SHIT! LOOK I KNOW YOU MISS HIM! WE ALL MISS HIM! BUT YOU’RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF IF YOU CONTINUE ON THE PATH YOU ARE ON! GERMANY PRUSSIA WOULD NEVER WANT YOU TO DO THIS! HE WOULD WANT YOU TO LIVE YOUR LIFE AND BE HAPPY! YOU CAN’T KEEP THIS UP,” Ireland screamed after backhanding him. Germany snarled and attacked him. He found himself screaming his frustrations at Ireland taking all his anger and grief out on him. 

“HE WASN’T SUPPOSED TO DIE! HE PROMISED HE WOULD BE HERE FOREVER! HE SAID HE WASN’T GOING ANYWHERE! BUT HE’S DEAD! HE’S FUCKING DEAD! HE’S GONE,” Germany screamed at the end having pinned Ireland to the floor and hovering above him. Ireland started at him sadly. Germany started wailing dropping down and hiding his face into his chest. “I WANT MY BIG BRUDER BACK,” he wailed repeatedly. Ireland sat up and held him tightly crying. 

“I know,” he chanted in his ear softly. 

Germany didn’t know when he had stopped crying or when he even started healing. But after another year he was healthy and could enjoy his days again. Though there was a lingering hurt in him he always felt when thinking of Prussia or if someone mentioned him. He was pushing through it. One day at a time. That was all he could do. 

Germany woke with a sigh on the eighth year. Today was the day Prussia had died eight years ago. He was always depressed on that day. Really bad depressed. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling then got up so he could go eat breakfast. He heard someone cooking in his kitchen when he walked in and went for the fridge. 

“Ireland stop breaking into my house,” he mumbled with a yawn. “I told you it’s creepy when I find you in my kitchen cooking for me when you aren’t supposed to be here.” 

“How interesting. Is Ireland your boyfriend?”

“Nein my friend. Sorry four eyes I thought you were Ireland,” Germany yawned looking through the fridge. “It’s even creepier when you’re cooking for me though. Why are you here?” 

“I had a visitor today. I wanted to celebrate New Prussia being formed.” 

“Ja. That’s nice of you. Did you bring your visitor here?”

“He’s in your living room.” 

“I’ll go see him then. Keep him company while you cook.” 

“You do that,” Austria said smiling. Germany walked to the living room wondering who would visit Austria. 

“Hallo. Little bruder,” a voice said darkly. Germany stared at him eyes wide. “I hope you know I can see what’s going on when dead,” Prussia said standing and walking toward him. “You nearly got yourself killed,” he snarled. “You didn’t take care of yourself for about five years,” he barked and was ready to launch into a lecture. Germany cut him off by tackling him. Germany clung to him crying hiding his face into his neck. 

“Prussia,” he chanted nearly crushing his big brother in his grip. Prussia sighed then smiled and sat up holding him in his lap. He kissed his cheek.   
“I know. I missed you too,” he said gently. 

Germany cried harder. He was just so happy and emotional having his brother back. Because in the year 2012 Kingdom of New Prussia was formed. He was a micro nation but got to come back as his normal self. Germany had his big brother back. And he would never let him go again. He would keep him safe so he could stay alive forever with him so they would never part again. He needed Prussia. Prussia was big brother and guardian. He raised him and took care of him. Germany needed him to be there. He could never lose him again. And wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't expect you to like it.........my babies being dead makes me sad.


	21. Germany's Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany and Ireland on their first date.

Germany agreed to go on a date with Ireland. They had been texting and Ireland had asked him. He grinned to himself filled with pure happiness that is until Prussia read over his shoulder.

“YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE WITH WHO NEXT WEEK,” he roared. 

“Calm down,” Germany said grabbing his shirt. 

“I’LL FUCKING MURDER HIM! YOU CAN’T DATE! I WON’T SEE YOU HEART BROKEN AGAIN!” 

“Prussia it’s not like that,” Germany said holding him away from the door. “PRUSSIA PUT THE CHAIN SAW DOWN,” Germany screamed as he escaped. Prussia ran to his car to go to the airport. “PRUSSIA NEIN,” Germany screamed grabbing the door as he reversed and dragged him out of the car. They wrestled on the ground while Saxony saw the car rolling away and chased after it. Bavaria just watched Germany and Prussia laughing. 

“STOP TRYING TO BE AN ADULT AND DATING! ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BE MY BABY BRUDER AND NEVER DATE EVER AGAIN! YOU HAVE ME! YOU DON’T NEED A BOYFRIEND!” 

“HA! INCEST AND GAY!” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP HESSE BEFORE I KILL YOU,” Prussia roared. 

“MAKE ME!” 

“YOU WANNA GO,” Prussia screamed jumping up and grabbed the chainsaw and cranked it. 

Hesse’s screams were all over town. 

“I can’t believe he said that.” 

“Well he got what he deserves for implying something like that.” 

“True.”

 

Time skip!

Ireland leaned on the small bridge rails beside Germany resting his arms on it smiling watching the stars. The bridge was just to add scenery to the park with a shallow man made pond full of fish below it. He stared up at them a long time then glanced at Germany who was watching them too. 

“You know. You’re really pretty smiling like that under the star and moon light. It’s like they’re all shinning brighter tonight just for you. Makes you look like an angel,” Ireland said. 

“That was so lame and cheesy I might puke,” Germany said looking at him grinning making Ireland sputtered in shock that he actually blurted his thoughts out to Germany. 

“I didn’t mean to blurt that out. God I’m so lame,” Ireland groaned hiding his face into his hands. 

“Ja. You are,” Germany agreed pushing him lightly. 

“Shut it,” Ireland said pushing him back. 

“Make me,” Germany said pushing him harder. 

“You want to go,” Ireland challenged grinning. 

“Ja,” Germany yelled shoving him. Ireland tackled him and they wrestled on the tiny bridge laughing. “I’ll kick your fucking ass ginger,” Germany said laughing trying to pin him. 

“Try it! You won’t be able too,” Ireland grinned.   
Eventually Ireland pinned him both out of breath laughing their noses barely touching eyes shining with laughter. They both froze noticing the closeness of their faces. They blushed at the same time then Ireland started to move his lips closer to Germany’s. Then suddenly snatched away and got up.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go and try and kiss you like that so suddenly. You probably think I’m a creep trying to kiss you on the first date,” Ireland said when Germany scowled up at him. 

Germany stood. 

“Is your phone in your pocket?” 

“No it’s in the car. Why,” Ireland asked. 

“BECAUSE YOU’RE STUPID,” Germany yelled flipping him over the rails making him land into the waist deep water below. Ireland jumped around screeching at the cold. “MAYBE I WANTED YOU TO KISS ME YOU IDIOT,” Germany yelled picking up a rock from the bridge and throwing it at him then leaned over the rails scowling down at him. Ireland dodged it whining at him. 

“Wait,” Ireland exclaimed jumping and grabbing the rail and pulled himself up far enough were their faces where inches apart. “You wanted me to kiss you?”   
“That’s what I said wasn’t it,” Germany grumbled looking away pink dusting his cheeks. Ireland grinned then crashed his lips onto his. Germany leaned into the kiss relaxing and when they parted Ireland grinned. 

“By the way you know what else is nice?” 

“What?” 

“Revenge,” Ireland said throwing his arms around his neck going dead weight suddenly and they both dropped into the water like stones. Germany stood sputtering. 

“It’s cold,” he cried. 

“Yeah not so funny now is it,” Ireland teased then was tackled. They wrestled in the water   
dunking each other’s heads under several times. “Want to be official? Want to be my   
boyfriend,” Ireland asked. Germany tapped his chin pretending to think about it. “You better say yes or I’ll shove a fish down your pants,” Ireland threatened grinning holding onto him and had a fish in his hand threateningly. Germany laughed. 

“Ja fine. But I’m telling Prussia you bullied me into it,” he teased. 

“I’ll hide.”

“You better,” Germany said laughing. 

“Let’s get out of here. I don’t want to die because I made you catch a cold on our first date,” Ireland said smiling. 

They got out of the water and Ireland took him back home then drove to the car rental place and returned the car being sure it was dry and clean before he did. He flashed back home and changed. The next day North ran into his room. 

“Run now! Germany has a cold and Prussia is blaming you! He’s on his way,” he screamed. 

Ireland stared screaming getting dressed then heard the front door be forced open and a chain saw roaring to life. 

“HI PRUSSIA,” England screamed running down the stairs and tackle hugging him. 

Prussia dropped the chainsaw that cut England’s arm a little but then skidded away. Wales turned it off staring at England. 

“Why would you tackle hug him when he has a chainsaw?” 

“Oh that’s easy because RUN IRELAND RUN! I HAVE HIM PINNED DOWN,” England screamed.   
“I FUCKING LOVE YOU,” Ireland yelled then flashed away. 

“HA! GAY,” Wales yelled.

“You know he is,” England cheered high fiving him. Then Wales started screaming at the amount of blood leaving England’s arm. “SCOTTIE HELP,” England yelled. Scotland came down and face palmed seeing the injury. 

“And what did we learn today,” Prussia scolded finishing the stitches on England’s arm. 

“Don’t tackled hug people with chainsaws,” England mumbled cuddled into Scotland’s side who was keeping him from freaking out over the needle. 

“AAnnnddddd,” Prussia said sternly. 

“Don’t protect gingers that deserve to die for being your baby brother’s boyfriend and making him catch a cold after the first date,” England said remembering that lecture Prussia had given him when he started the stitches.

“What did you learn today Prussia,” Scotland said glaring. 

“Don’t try to kill your little brother for dating mine or you’ll hold a gun to my head threatening to blow my brains out,” Prussia grumbled. 

“And?” 

“Next time you’ll follow through.”

“What did you learn today Ireland,” North asked the cowering bundle in the corner. 

“That my boyfriend has the scariest most over protective big brother alive.” 

“And don’t you forget it,” Prussia spat. 

“And,” North sang. 

“That I’m lucky to be alive and England is an angel in disguise and so is Scotland for protecting   
me.” 

“What did you learn today North,” Wales cheered playfully. 

“That Scotland is scary as shit when being protective.” 

“And?”

“My boyfriend is also scary as shit.”   
“What did you learn Wales,” England asked smiling. 

“That you don’t have any common sense and tackle hug people with chainsaws.” 

“And?” 

“That Prussia is waayyy to over protective of Germany.” 

“What did you learn Scotland,” Ireland asked. 

“That I really need to teach England common sense.” 

“HEY!”

“Well it’s true! You keep getting hurt and it worries me!” 

“Fine.” 

“And?” 

“I also learned Prussia is crazier than I originally thought.”

“Well at least this has been a great learning experience for all of us,” Wales said smiling.

The door opened. 

“BRUDER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME OVER HERE AND TRY TO KILL IRELAND! SAXONY TOLD ME WHERE YOU WENT,” Germany yelled hoarsely swaying a little face red with a high fever. He was also shaking some. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED,” Ireland and Prussia yelled at the same time both appearing by him in a blur grabbing an arm each. 

They both fussed forcing him to sit and checking his fever. Then paused and looked at each other eyebrows raised. Prussia snorted. 

“Maybe you’re alright,” he said walking to get a cold cloth for Germany’s head. 

“Thanks. I’ll get him some medicine from the bathroom,” Ireland said walking in the other direction. Germany got up. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m not letting them fuss over me that’s annoying. I’ll get a plane ticket now and leave.” 

“Germany,” Ireland roared hearing him.   
“Sit your ass down,” Prussia roared. 

“Ja well I’m out. Bye. Glad he didn’t die,” Germany said walking. 

North caught him laughing and made him sit. The two fussed over him. Later Prussia had him all bundled up on the plane when they were going back home. Thinking maybe Germany dating Ireland wasn’t a bad thing but he still would kill him if he even slipped up once. 

Germany snuggled into Prussia’s side when they were at home and in bed. 

“Bruder. I’m really glad you didn’t kill Ireland,” he mumbled. 

“I wanted to.” 

“You only get to kill him if he does something bad,” Germany commanded. 

“Fine. He better pray he never does anything bad.” 

“I’m sure he won’t.”

“We’ll see.” 

Prussia continued to cuddle with his baby brother until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	22. I Just Want To Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany wants to protect Prussia when he learns people are after him. Prussia is not ok with it.

Germany mentally freaked out when he heard a group was threatening Prussia. They were threatening to capture him and do experiments on him to figure out how a nation’s body worked. Prussia shrugged it off and kept telling everyone not to worry about it. That he had everything under control. Prussia sighed at the festival the next week Germany with him body guards lurking behind. Their boss made Prussia let them come. He didn’t want Prussia hurt. Germany was secretly a guard too. Prussia didn’t know that though. Germany wouldn’t tell him because he knew Prussia would get angry. Prussia had too much pride for his own good. They walked around awhile until Prussia leaned into Germany. 

“I’m tired of the hovering. Let’s make a run for it,” he whispered. 

“Bruder,” Germany warned then his hand was grabbed and Prussia took off dragging him along. Germany sighed then smiled. At least he could keep an eye on Prussia and keep him safe. They lost the guards eventually and they started walking around chatting and joking around. Germany picked up his phone when their boss kept calling. “Hallo?” 

“Where are you and Prussia?! They told me you two ran off! I’m just glad you’re with him! Why will he let you protect him and not anyone else,” he yelled. 

Prussia stopped and his glare hardened on Germany. Germany hung up his phone and looked at the ground. 

 

“You’re with them?! You’re guarding me?! You didn’t want to spend time with me you wanted to guard me because you think I’m weak,” he spat. 

“That’s not it! I wanted to spend time with you! I did! I just wanted to protect you too! Just in case there is a lot of men at once! I wanted to be with you. Just in case. So I know you will be ok,” Germany cried. “I figured I could do both! It’s much simpler like that! Spend time with you and protect you.” 

“I don’t need your help Germany. I’m just fine on my own! How dare you insult me like this! Thinking that I would actually need protection!” 

“You would do the same,” Germany yelled. “You know you would if it was me in this situation!   
So don’t act like I’m doing something terrible! I’m not acting like you’re weak! I know you aren’t! I just want to back you up!” 

“You really can’t bring up the fact that I would do the same. We both know why I would. I’m big bruder! I do the protecting! I don’t need protecting from my little bruder! It’s not your place,” he snapped. 

“Says who?! Little bruders can protect their big bruders too! Suck up your damn pride and deal with it!” 

“Nein. Go home. Stay the fuck away from me. You’ve pissed me off.” 

“I’m not leaving you here to get jumped,” Germany spat. 

Prussia glared at him then took off into the crowd. Germany chased after him swearing. Soon though he lost sight of him. He started calling the others and got them to help search for Prussia. 

“Our baby bruder is highly upset you know,” Hesse said bluntly catching up to Prussia.

“Let him be. Little shit head. Acting as if I’m weak.” 

“That’s not what he’s doing Prussia,” Hesse hummed slinging an arm around him. “He adores you. He doesn’t want anything to happen to his big bruder. He doesn’t think you’re weak. He just wants you to be safe. He doesn’t want you hurt. He knows you can handle it but he also wants to be there for you. Is that so bad? For a little bruder to love his big bruder so much he wants him to be safe?” 

“I guess not,” Prussia grumbled. “But I don’t like being watched over! I feel weak and like I’m a burden! Especially if my little bruder is the one putting his life in danger to keep me safe. The thought of him getting hurt because of me pisses me off. I just don’t want him hurt!” 

“He doesn’t want you hurt either Prussia. None of us do. Now why don’t we call everyone and get them to meet up so we can all talk about this! No more running away. Let us help you. Stop doing everything alone.” 

“Ja fine,” Prussia muttered. 

Bavaria and Saxony stood in front of the little restaurant they were told to meet at through text. Soon Hesse and Prussia arrived. 

“Where’s Germany?” 

“Don’t know. He’s not answering his phone.” 

“What? Is he that mad? I’ll call him,” Prussia muttered. 

To Germany!

Germany glanced down at his phone as it rang. Prussia’s face and number popped up on the screen. He sighed and slipped it back into his pocket. He walked to the building where they were holding their boss’s children hostage in trade for Prussia. He walked inside and stared at the thirty men with guns. 

“I know you asked for Prussia. But bitte, make due with me. Leave him alone,” Germany said staring at the one in charge. 

“Well this is even better than I thought. Let the kids go now. We have what we want.” 

“After the experiments. You’ll let me go?” 

“Of course! We’re not terrorists Germany we just want to know how nations work. We’re scientist, experimenters, people who want to give the world a better understanding,” he said as the kids were let out and a taxi took them. Germany waited a few minutes to be sure the kids were gone. Then attacked three guys. He wasn’t going down without a fight. He just wanted to distract them long enough so the kids would get out. “Typical,” the man said and the others started attacking Germany. He groaned later being tied up. His phone clattered out in front of him. Prussia was calling again. He stared at the face on his screen. 

‘I just want to protect you,’ he thought before his world went black. 

To the brothers!

 

Prussia frowned at his phone and sighed. 

“I guess I really upset him if he’s not answering my calls after making a big deal about finding me.” 

“Well he knows you’re with us so he probably feels better,” Saxony shrugged. 

“Hope so. I really feel bad about snapping on him. His heart was in the right place.” 

“He’ll be home later tonight. Then you two can make up.” 

“True,” Prussia sighed. 

“Come on. Let’s go home.” 

“Alright,” he murmured. 

 

To where Germany is!

 

“You gave the kids the drug that would make them forget about being kidnapped right?”   
“Yes sir.” 

“Good. Now we can experiment on our little volunteer for a week then let him go. Prussia won’t even recognize the brat by the time he gets back, his mind will be so broken.” 

“Do we strap him to the table now sir?” 

“Ja. I want to do a dissection on his body to see if he was organs like us and to see how fast he heals.” 

“Very good sir. We’ll set everything up,” he said and walked out. 

“How fun this will be. I finally get to know how a nation works,” he thought evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Seriously does anyone know how to get this site to bold text?


	23. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiments are done on Germany and the others are searching for him.

The man smirked sliding the scalpel down Germany’s body as he laid unconscious on the table. He peeled his skin back carefully and stared at the organs. Nations had organs like a human by the looks of it. He cut his stomach open. Stomach acid spilled over and the monitor went crazy beside him as his heart picked up. In twenty minutes he had glanced back and saw the stomach was healed. 

“Interesting,” he said still messing with other organs. He heard a groan and blue eyes opened. “Put him back under,” he said sternly then Germany started screaming seeing all of his insides. 

Then everything went black again. After a while the man stitched him back up. Then proceeded to unhook him from the anesthetics and heart monitors and such. Germany woke again in a small room chained to the wall. He didn’t have any strength. His body was screaming in pain. He curled up and went to sleep. 

The next day the man had him strapped to a table injecting poisons into him to see how his body would react. He stayed sick with a high fever and had hallucinations but he never died. Though he was weaker because of it. 

The day after he sliced away at his skin and broke bones wondering how long those would take to heal. He smirked at the screaming he got. 

“Poor boy. Bet you really wish you would have let big bruder be taken huh? So you wouldn’t have to suffer.” 

“I’m glad it’s me and not him,” Germany snarled then screamed when his knee was dislocated. 

“Hm. How noble. It sickens me. Well we’re done for today you can go to sleep again,” he said. 

 

Germany glared then was dragged to the little room and chained then knocked out again.   
The next day he was injected with poison and injured to see if wounds healed slower because of poison. The day after that they were experimenting with drugs to see if they could make a drug to keep people unconscious for longer so they could start having better luck when kidnapping people. The day after that he cut Germany open and sawed off a rib. Then sewed him back up. Hours later they cut him open again and gapped seeing a new rib forming slowly. Nations could heal like that for survival purposes. He woke the seventh day and stared at the bodies around him then the gun and knife in his hand. He started trembling. 

‘What did you do,’ he thought horrified. 

 

Their bodies were mangled brutally. Something he never knew he was capable off. How did he get free? When did he get free? What the hell happened? He noticed the wounds covering him and sighed. He wasn’t healing well anymore. Everything was beginning to be too much on his body. He slowly got up and found a way out of the building. He was in a forest it seemed. He found his feet moving slowly and carefully. He didn’t remember how he knew where to go. This wasn’t the same building he had walking into that day. He stumbled into the road hours later. A car screeched to a stop and a woman called the cops. She was panicked because of how badly he was hurt. Germany let the black take over his vision after medics got there. 

 

With Prussia

 

Prussia sighed in his room. Germany hadn’t been home all night after their fight. He had called so many times but Germany wouldn’t answer. He was starting to wish he hadn’t raised Germany to be so stubborn it was back firing big time on him. He just wanted his little brother home so they could make up and have some beers or something. He fell asleep eventually. The next morning, he found out that Germany still hadn’t come home. 

“Brat. Why does he insist on hiding out,” he mumbled as he made breakfast.   
The others got worried after lunch and started calling him as well. Soon leaving threatening voicemails. They figured he was just sulking. Sometimes he disappeared after a fight and wouldn’t come back for a few days or answer his phone. But he usually left some sign that he was ok. They kept threatening to kick his ass if he didn’t answer his phone. The day after with no signs of the blonde Bavaria stared at his phone after getting the voicemail again. 

“Something’s wrong. He wouldn’t do this. Something has to be wrong.” 

“Calm down and give it another day. He usually stays gone for three days and back on the fourth.   
If he’s not home by then we’ll set up a search.” 

“I’M TELLING YOU THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG! I CAN FEEL IT,” Bavaria screamed grabbing Hesse by the throat. They stared at each other a long moment the Bavaria released him. “Something’s wrong,” he whispered then went to his room. 

The fifth day Prussia was pacing and barking orders to agents. They had to get Germany back. Something was definitely wrong. Germany would never stay gone this long without having contacting someone to say he was alright. The sixth day they lost their only trail they had. That was through video cameras on the streets that had gotten glimpses of him. In those he seemed to be searching for Prussia more than likely. Prussia groaned face in his hands. 

“This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have run off. I could have been with him so maybe this wouldn’t be happening. I can’t believe he just disappeared like that. I have no idea what’s happening and it’s killing me. I just hope he’s safe,” Prussia muttered. 

“Hey. This isn’t your fault. Germany was fine when we talked to him. He was just worried about you because of that group threatening to take you. He was fine other than that. Just remember this isn’t your fault,” Saxony said wrapping an arm around him. 

“I feel like it is,” Prussia whispered. 

“Prussia we’ll find him. We will. Just be patient and stay safe. That group is still out there waiting to take you.” 

“I haven’t even been threatened in a while. Why worry,” he grumbled. 

“When did they stop,” Bavaria asked confused. 

“Six days ago,” Prussia muttered. 

“But that’s…….” Hesse started then trailed off. 

“Right when Germany went missing,” Bavaria finished. 

“You don’t think they actually took…………..” 

“NEIN,” Prussia screamed jumping up. “NEIN NEIN NEIN! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NEIN,” he screamed going for the door. Saxony caught him.

“YOU’RE STAYING HERE! IF THEY HAVE HIM LET US HANDLE IT! THEY WANTED YOU! YOU AREN’T GOING TO SEARCH FOR HIM AGAIN! IT MIGHT BE A HOSTAGE THING!” 

“I don’t care. I would gladly hand myself over if they just give him back,” he snarled. 

“Prussia we don’t know that it’s them or even who they are,” Hesse sighed. “We have to call our boss and let him know. Just stay calm and let’s do this in a way no one else gets hurt or taken,” he said then made the call. 

Prussia groaned two days later when his phone rang early that morning. 

“What? Who is this?” 

“East?” 

“West,” Prussia whispered eyes widening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Your vivid imagination of killing those fuckers for hurting our baby that is. Thank you for reading!


	24. My Baby Bruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia and Germany reunited and Prussia wants to know exactly what happened to his baby brother. Germany does want him to know.

Prussia ran fast as he could through the hospital doors. He ran to the desk and demanded to see Germany. They let him by and he ran to that room. Germany was sitting in the bed face in his hands. Prussia grabbed him and snatched him into his arms. 

 

“West,” he chanted softly face nuzzled into his hair stroking the back of it gently. Germany snaked his arms around him slowly. “What happened? You were so vague. Tell me.” 

“I got kidnapped. They did some experiments then yesterday I woke up with dead bodies around me.” 

“Ja. You said that. Tell me what they did to you,” Prussia mumbled. 

“Just broke bones and stuff to find out about our healing abilities.” Germany mumbled.

Prussia pulled away slowly. Germany looked up at him then there was a crack. Germany’s head snapped to the side. His eyes widened and tears formed. 

“STOP BEING VAGUE DAMN IT! TELL ME WHAT THEY DID TO YOU!” 

 

“WHY DOES IT MATTER?! THEY’RE ALL DEAD,” Germany screamed standing glaring at him. 

“IT MATTERS BECAUSE YOU WERE KEPT THERE A WEEK! A FUCKING WEEK OF ME NOT KNOWING WHERE YOU WERE AND WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO YOU! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED,” Prussia screamed. 

“Nein. You really don’t,” Germany said bluntly and walked out of the room to check himself out. 

“JA I DO! FUCKING TELL ME!” 

“Nein,” Germany said glancing back at him. 

“I CAME HERE TO PICK YOU UP! YOU OWE ME AN EXPLAINATION ON WHAT THEY DID,” Prussia screamed grabbing his shoulder.

Germany whirled on him eyes wild and panicked. He slammed him against the wall and his hand went around his throat. Prussia stared at him. Germany’s eyes went into focus and they widened before they went back to normal and he made his face blank. 

“Don’t. Start,” Germany said and walked away. 

Prussia growled under his breath then followed his limping brother who shouldn’t really be walking without help. He only had jeans on. Dirty bloody ragged jeans. His feet were bruised and swollen several toes broken. His back, arms, and chest were covered in knife cuts and whip marks. His body was covered in bruises and welts. His right hand was broken, he had a few ribs broken, his nose was fractured, his right shoulder was dislocated, and stitches were on his forehead from getting shot. Prussia wondered if he had died after being shot or if he had just passed out. He wondered what the hell happened to his baby brother. Why was his neck and arms covered in so many needle punctures? Why was he hiding what happened to him from him? Was it too painful to talk about? Or was he trying to protect him from the truth? Prussia drifted out of his thoughts when he had to sign a paper for Germany saying he could be released. 

“Only. If you tell me what happened will I sign this,” Prussia said simply. 

“How about nein,” Germany said bluntly. 

“You can’t leave unless I do,” Prussia said smugly. 

“Pretty sure I can get away.” 

“You can’t out run them.” 

“Perhaps,” Germany said glancing at him. “But they don’t have a car,” he said walking to the elevator.

“You don’t have a car here.” 

“Oh but you do. I’ll be careful,” Germany said as he walking into the elevator and the desk woman was waiting to see if Prussia would sign the paper of if she needed to make security get Germany back in bed. “Promise,” he said smirking as the doors started closing and Prussia’s keys dangled on one of his fingers. 

Prussia bolted and the elevator doors shut and went up. Prussia swore, signed the paper, and went for the stairs. He didn’t need security tackling Germany or something. He had the advantage he knew where his car was. When he got there he started swearing seeing the empty spot. How the hell was Germany always able to do shit like this? He saw a note on the parking spot. He picked it up. He glared at the realistically drawn hand giving him the finger on it. Then ‘Love Germany’ was signed in cursive below it and a little heart in the corner. How the hell was he able to draw like that when his hand was broken and in a cast? He called North and got him to flash over. 

“He’s stole my car,” Prussia growled. North started laughing. “I put a tracker on him when I was hugging him. Get us in that car,” Prussia said rolling his eyes. 

Germany needed to learn Prussia would always be prepared and one step ahead of him. North chuckled amused and looked at Prussia’s phone. It had a map and a little dot was moving along. 

“You two kill me I swear. Hey it stopped moving,” he said and flashed them over. 

They appeared in the car and it was empty. Prussia looked at his phone and saw the dot moving again. 

“How can he move this fast,” he grumbled then they ran down the path to see if they could catch him without startling him. He obviously was up to something now. They were in front of building in no time and walked in slowly. They heard feet pounding on steps making its way up. They followed then started at the big room filled with bodies. Germany walked around them carefully and went to the computer. He turned it on and there was footage of him strapped to a table. He rose his fist ready to break the computer. Prussia took off and latched onto him. 

“NEIN,” Germany screamed struggling. 

“LET ME SEE!” 

“NEIN,” Germany screeched trying to kick it to break it. Prussia threw him down and pinned him. He struggled in his grip and Prussia watched the screen. “Nein,” Germany chanted struggling then tears spilled. Prussia sat there a long time watching what all they did to his little brother. His baby brother. Then when he saw all of it he looked down at Germany grimly. Germany turned his face away flinching not knowing what to expect. Prussia opened his mouth. 

“West,” he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	25. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany is now safe at home. He and Prussia have a talk.

“Let’s go home,” Prussia said coldly then dragged him along.

Germany followed him silently. North followed the two sighing. A storm was brewing and he was just going to make sure they got home before he would leave. Germany walked into the house first as Prussia pushed him along when they got there. North flashed away and then Prussia dragged Germany up to his room. Germany whimpered a little when he was thrown to the bed. Prussia pinned him down snarling but tears were spilling. 

“WHY,” Prussia screamed in his face crying harder as he did. “WHY?! TELL ME WHY?!” 

“WHY WOULDN’T I?!” 

“BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BABY BRUDER! YOU AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE DOING THIS SHIT!” 

“IT DOESN’T MATTER ON WHETHER OR NOT I’M OLDER OR YOUNGER! WHAT MATTERS IS YOU’RE MY BRUDER AND I WANT YOU SAFE! I CAN KEEP YOU SAFE TO! STOP ACTING LIKE I CAN’T DO ANYTHING THAT YOU CAN DO,” Germany screamed crying now as well. “IT HURTS MY FEELINGS WHEN YOU DO THAT! IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH OR I’M NOTHING WHEN YOU DO THAT!” 

“But how am I supposed to feel when something happens to you because of me,” Prussia croaked. 

“Just remember it wasn’t your fault. My choices aren’t your fault. They’re my own fault.” 

“But it still hurts when I know you went through what you did. Because of me. Because you wanted to protect me and I couldn’t protect you.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Germany chanted in his ear as he collapsed on him and started crying harder. The two held each other the whole time just crying. After a while Prussia got up and pulled Germany up. 

“I get to smack you around for pulling a stunt like that. I heard him. You gave yourself up to them so they wouldn’t go after me correct?” 

“Correct,” Germany whispered. “But you can’t smack me around. Big bruder I’m already injured,” he said giving him puppy eyes. 

“I get to punch you once.” 

“Fine,” Germany mumbled.

“In the face.” 

“Fine.” 

“Close your eyes so you won’t know when it’s coming.” 

Germany did as told. His body was tense waiting for pain. Prussia readied his fist and punched him lightly in the jaw. Germany opened one eye peeking at him. Prussia kissed his cheek and sat down pulling him into the bed with him and cuddled with him. 

“I’m just glad you’re safe now,” he whispered against his hair. 

Germany shut his eyes and went to sleep after that. He woke later and had to get a shower. He put the bag over his cast to keep it from getting wet and was happy to be clean. He dressed in pajamas and went to go eat dinner. The other three crushed him in a hug crying. They fussed over him the rest of the day. 

Prussia bolted awake when he heard Germany screaming. He dove out of his bed as quickly as he could. Then ran down the hall into Germany’s room. Germany thrashed into his sleep screaming. Prussia shook him awake. Germany bolted up sweat covering his face. He looked at Prussia then his face crumpled pitifully and he launched into his arms. 

“Shhh. It’s alright now. You’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you,” Prussia cooed in his ear as he cried into his chest clinging to him like a small child seeking comfort. 

Prussia remembered Germany had always been like that when he cried. If his tears weren’t so heartbreaking, he would be tempted to gush about how adorable he was. But he would save that for another time. Prussia held him until he fell asleep in his lap and Prussia laid down with him and kept holding him as the two slept. Everything was going to be just fine. 

“I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WERE TRAUMATIZED! YOU WERE SO CUTE AND CLINGY,” Bavaria screamed in Germany’s face the next week. 

Germany slapped him. Prussia twitched in the door way. 

“DO NOT BE MEAN TO MY ANGEL!” 

“ANGEL?! YOU MEAN DEMON! HE IS A FUCKING DEMON DAMN IT!” 

“HE IS NOT YOU SON OF A BITCH!” 

“HE IS!” 

“HE ISN’T,” Prussia screeched attacking him. Germany started laughing watching them pound on each other. 

“I see you’re back to causing trouble,” Saxony said amused ruffling his hair. 

“Of course. It’s to fun not to.” 

“Hmm. This is why you’re a little demon,” he said putting him in a head lock and messing up his hair. 

Germany struggled laughing then escaped finally. He tackled Saxony and the two started wrestling. Hesse watched from the couch amused. His family was so stupid and crazy yet funny. 

 

“GERMANY YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY PAINO AGAIN! THIS TIME YOU PUT SWITZERLAND’S FLAG ON IT! CLEAN IT OR I WILL BEAT YOU,” Austria screamed as he ran into the house. 

The brothers paused then the four over protective ones all charged at Austria. 

 

“DON’T THREATEN OUR BABY BRUDER,” they roared attacking him and he screamed in fear.   
“I’M SORRY! I WON’T TOUCH HIM! STTTOOPPP! HUNGARY HELP,” he screamed. 

Germany pointed and laughed. 

“HE’S SCREAMING FOR HIS WIFE! ONLY BABIES SCREAM FOR THEIR PARTNERS WHEN IN TROUBLE,” Germany cackled. 

An arm looped around his shoulders. 

 

“You screamed for me just a few days ago when Bavaria was scaring you. Ger~man~y,” a voice cooed in his ear. Germany stiffened his face going red. Lips planted on his temple and chuckling sounded. Germany throat punched him and glared as he withered on the floor choking. Germany kept his arms crossed face pink from embarrassment. Ireland finally recovered and laughed. “So mean,” he said kissing his lips lightly. Germany scowled at him. “Stop it,” he chuckled peppering his face in kisses until he got the smile he was searching for. “I came to take you out. Let’s go.” 

 

“Alright.” 

“NEIN,” Prussia screamed. 

“TEN,” Ireland countered then flashed away with Germany as Prussia was in mid tackle.

Prussia hit the floor and started cursing under his breath. He would get Ireland back eventually. Now to focus on killing Austria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	26. Poor Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bavaria decides to prank Germany. It doesn't go well

Germany was on the roof fixing part of it because it had a hole and it was leaking water into their kitchen the other day when it was raining. He wasn’t paying attention to anything but getting the roof fixed. Bavaria smirked stealing the ladder so he couldn’t get down. Germany got done with the roof and noticed his ladder missing. Then the asshole older brother holding a pressure washer smirking. 

“Bavaria,” he warned. Bavaria had the nerve to look innocent and point at himself in mock confusion. “Give me back the ladder and let me down. Drop that right fucking now.”

Bavaria tapped his chin like he was thinking then smirked.

“Nein,” he said and turned it on and started spraying Germany. Germany screamed and darted behind the chimney. He pulled out his phone. “Going to call Prussia? Make him come home and save you? Is little Germany scared of a little water?” 

“It hurts! It’s also winter you asshole! It’s freezing out here!” 

“Baby.” 

“I am not,” Germany cried then looked back at his phone. Bavaria started cackling and teasing him about always needing Prussia to save him. Germany gripped his phone then set it down.   
“You’re had your fun give me the ladder,” Germany barked. 

“Nein. I’m not finished with my fun,” Bavaria said smirking.

Germany glared at him. After a twenty-minute standoff Germany moved to try to get to the tree and climb down. Bavaria sprayed him in the face making him stumble back and hide. That thing seriously did hurt. Germany glared at his smirking big brother. Oh the torture he planned on putting him through for this. Bavaria grinned spraying him every time he tried to go for the tree making him hide again. Germany shivered in the cold skin already feeling like ice. He sighed and made another bolt for the tree after a few minutes. Bavaria sprayed him. Neither expected his foot to slip on the wet roof and he went flying off of it. Bavaria hung his mouth open in shock as he landed back first into the bushes. He dropped the pressure washer and ran over to him. 

“Germany! Hey! Germany! You alright?!” 

“Nein,” he groaned as his world spun then he rolled out of the bushes. 

Bavaria helped him hobble inside and doctored the huge cuts left on his back from the bushes. His whole back was a giant bruise and the back of his head was bleeding. Then there was the broken ankle that didn’t help matters. 

“I’m so sorry,” Bavaria chanted until he was smacked. 

“Shut up you’re making my headache worse,” Germany groaned.

Bavaria got him to take medicine and got to sleep. He got his phone off the roof for him and put all the tools up. He went back into the house and sat on the couch. He started called Switzerland and started telling him about it. 

“Should he really be asleep with a concussion,” Switzerland asked. 

“……………………………………….FUCK,” Bavaria screamed hanging up and ran to Germany’s room. “GET UP,” he screamed in his ear. 

Germany opened his eyes and they were wide and unfocused. He was so drugged up with the medicine Bavaria gave him and the concussion mixed he couldn’t react like he normally would. Which would have been punch Bavaria into unconsciousness. Instead his eyes spewed tears of confusion. Then he started wailing. 

“SHIT SHIT SHIT! I’M SORRY! SHUT UP! HEY! STOP! STOP BEFORE PRUSSIA GETS HOME AND KILLS ME!” 

“Prussia,” Germany whimpered. “Prussia?! Prussia?! Where is Prussia?! I want Prussia,” he said miserably. 

“Oh shit.” 

“PRUSSIA,” Germany wailed on top of his lungs. 

“PRUSSIA ISN’T HERE! SHUT UP! HE’S NOT HERE AND HE IS NOT COMING BACK!” 

“HE ISN’T?! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?! WE HAVE TO HELP HIM,” Germany   
screamed taking it the wrong way and tried to get up. 

Bavaria pinned him to the bed swearing and panicking. Germany let out an angry screech. He just wanted to save his big brother. From whatever it was that was keeping him from coming home. So he did the only logical thing his drugged and concussion mind could come up with. He hauled off and head-butted Bavaria as hard as he could in the forehead. Bavaria fell off of him screeching in pain. Germany screamed rolling around holding his head and crying. Bavaria got back up. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY?!” 

“I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE! BIG BRUDER IT HURTS,” he wailed reaching out to him like a child fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Bavaria softened staring at him. He was just too cute acting like this. He moved toward him and held him. 

“It’s alright. I’ll make it stop hurting. I’ll take care of you. Precious baby bruder,” he cooed. 

The door flew off its hinges suddenly. Prussia stared at them. He had heard the screaming and Germany crying. That had nearly given him a heart attack. So he had charged up the stairs into Germany’s room and saw the two. Who had blood on their foreheads and a giant bruise forming. The blood running down their face from their foreheads was concerning him.

“West! What’s going on?!” 

“Big bruder you’re ok,” Germany cried launching at him and clinging. 

“Of course I’m ok. What about you? Are you ok,” Prussia asked soothingly. 

Germany started blurting out the recent events quickly. Bavaria hung his mouth open in shock. 

“YOU HAVE A CONCUSSION?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU REMEMBER?!” 

“WE’RE NATIONS! WE CAN REMEMBER THINGS EVEN WITH CONCUSSIONS!” 

“FUCK!” Bavaria screamed and ran and Prussia sat Germany down and took after him. 

“YOU’RE DEAD YOU PIECE OF SHIT,” he roared. 

Bavaria’s screamed were heard all across the country. He needed to remember one thing. Never mess with Prussia’s only little brother. He was protective and would kill anyone who caused him harm. Even if the person was his own big brother. After brutally hospitalizing Bavaria Prussia started fussing over Germany immediately and took care of him. He enjoyed it to. Germany was just too cute when he was drugged and concussion. Though his precious baby brother was humiliated about what had happened. He had woken up and remembered the events and was terribly embarrassed about them. He hid his face into his hands as his cheeks burned. Prussia smiled amused and ruffled his hair after seeing him when he had brought him breakfast. 

“You’re adorable West.” 

“Shut up East.”   
Prussia laughed in response. His poor little Germany. Always getting into some type of trouble or being embarrassed by his own actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	27. Beer And Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany is hyper off sugar and steals Prussia's beer.

Germany walked into the kitchen and saw Prussia ducked in the fridge looking through it a beer in his hand. He was looking at all the food to decide what to make for dinner that night since it was his turn. Germany went up behind him. 

“Well look at you finally getting off your ass and going to cook.” 

“Ja. So I’m taking the last beer. Saxony is at the store buying more so you’re going to have to wait on yours.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Ja,” Prussia muttered still looking through the fridge. 

Germany smiled a bit and stole the beer before Prussia could even register what he was doing. 

“Give it back,” he said wiggling his fingers expectantly. 

Germany slapped his butt hard making him bolt up with a yelp of pain and bang his head on the fridge shelf above him. Germany took off like a bullet. 

“Danke for the beer,” he called over his shoulder. 

“WEST,” Prussia roared clutching his sore head. He stopped holding it after a minute and took after him. Germany cackled darting through the house. “YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I CATCH YOU! YOU’LL REGRET IT!” 

“NEIN! BECAUSE YOU WON’T BE CATCHING ME,” he yelled and slingshot himself down the stairs grinning. Prussia skidding around the corner then darted down the stairs after him. 

“WEST! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMON!” 

“I THOUGHT I WAS AN ANGEL!” 

“WELL RIGHT NOW YOU AREN’T! GIVE IT! I HAVE TO COOK DINNER!”

“NEIN! YOU CAN GO COOK DINNER AND WAIT ON SAXONY FOR YOUR BEER!” 

“GERMANY!” 

“PRUSSIA,” he mocked. 

He ran out of the house and into the yard. Then took off into the woods behind the house. Prussia chased after him cussing and screaming. Germany laughed zooming through the bushes and trees. 

“WHO IN THE HELL GAVE YOU SUGAR?!” 

“OUR BOSS WANTED TO DISTRACT ME,” he called back to him. 

“HOW MUCH DID YOU EAT?!” 

“TWO PIECES OF CHOCOLATE CAKE, FOUR CHOCALATE BARS, A MILKSHAKE AND COOKIES!” 

“YOU PIG! YOU SPOILED YOUR DINNER DIDN’T YOU?!” 

“JA! I’M NOT EATING YOUR STUPID FOOD I’M FULL,” Germany called cackling then opened the beer and started drinking it as he ran. “OH WOW PRUSSIA THIS BEER IS GREAT! YOU SHOULD TRY THIS BRANDE SOMETIME!” 

“YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU LITTLE SHIT!” 

“I’M BIGGER THAN YOU!”   
“BIG SHIT THEN! IT DOESN’T MATTER,” Prussia screeched and Germany laughed in response.

Prussia was going to kill their boss for giving Germany that much sugar. He always got like this if he had too much. He continued his chase until Germany went out of sight. But Prussia knew how to track him. He looked at his phone and the dot. He had kept that damn tracker and used it a lot. He found him sipping the beer in some bushes and dove on his shocked baby brother. Germany laughed struggling. Prussia set the beer to the side carefully and wrestled with him. 

“Stop it,” Germany said laughing when Prussia pinned him on his stomach. 

“This is for making me bang my head,” he said and slapped his butt four times harder than Germany slapped his. Germany screamed then groaned and laughed. Prussia smiled amused. “I’ll give you something to laugh about,” he said amd tickled him.

Germany screamed and struggled laughing. Why did his brother insist on doing the thing he hated most? He hated it because he was so ticklish. He hated it because his brothers used it against him especially Prussia. Prussia stopped after ten minutes and sat on him drinking the rest of the beer as Germany’s laughing turned into giggles then those disappeared as Prussia finished the beer off. Prussia stood up and pulled him to his feet and led him back to the house. Germany taunted and teased him the whole way earning little slaps to his head or a jab to the side sending him into fits of laughter. Prussia gave in and laughed to. Germany was only playful. He wasn’t necessarily being mean to him by taking the beer. He just wanted to play around with him. Prussia realized this after he got his beer that he needed. When they got back Prussia started cooking. Germany went to go bug Hesse. 

“PRUSSIA! THE DEMON JUST DROP KICKED BAVARIA!” 

“YOU LEAVE MY ANGEL ALONE! BAVARIA DESERVES IT!” 

“I DO NOT!” 

“SHUT UP I’M COOKING AND YOU’RE DISTRACTING ME!” 

Prussia continued to cook listening to the three downstairs argue and battle. They were such a dysfunctional family sometimes but that’s what made them happy. They loved their crazy family. 

 

Time skip

 

“You’re not leaving the table until you eat it,” Prussia snarled at Germany. Germany huffed picking at his half eaten dinner. “Stop picking and eat.” 

“My stomach hurts,” he complained. “I’m going to puke if I eat anymore.” 

“And who’s fault is that? Eat your damn dinner or so help me I will force it down your throat!” 

“Fine,” Germany snapped glaring and a pout formed. 

“So childish,” Saxony cackled. 

“Prussia make him go away,” Germany complained. Prussia started chasing Saxony out. Germany glanced around now that he was alone and started feeding his dogs most of his dinner. Prussia caught him after a minute and yelled at him then put more on his plate. 

“Eat.”

“Stop treating me like a child.” 

“You are a child compared to me. You won’t leave that chair until you eat,” Prussia said finally then went to go watch tv. 

He had the dogs with him so Germany couldn’t feed them again. He needed to eat properly. He was going to get sick if he didn’t start getting on a better eating schedule and cut back his sweets. Prussia went back into the dining room hours later when he was about to go to bed. Germany had his head in his arms asleep at the table. 

“You’re so damn stubborn West,” Prussia chuckled then scooped him up and carried him to bed. Then tucked him in. After he went and cleaned he plate and then went to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	28. Damn It Ireland!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ireland makes some poor choices.

Germany sprawled out on the couch teasing Hesse waiting on Ireland to come get him for their date. Ireland would flash over with his car then drive Germany out to town to the movies. Hesse teased him back carding his fingers through Germany’s softy blonde hair affectionately as he did. Ireland was running late which irritated Hesse a little. Soon the car flashed into the driveway. Hesse had seen it through the window and smiled. Bavaria’s eye twitched hearing Ireland beep the horn hurriedly. They really were running really late. Bavaria put a hand to Germany’s chest making him stay down then took out his phone. He started going through his contacts then pressed on a certain name. 

“Hello,” the voice asked. 

“Ireland you have two legs functioning properly correct?”

“Uhhhhh. Yeah. Why?”

“Do you want them to stay that way?”

“Yes please.”

“Then why don’t you use them and GET OUT OF YOUR FUCKING CAR AND KNOCK ON THE DAMN DOOR WHEN PICKING UP MY LITTLE BRUDER! YOU PIECE OF SHIT YOU EVER JUST SIT THERE AND BEEP THEN HORN AGAIN I WILL BREAK YOUR DAMN ARMS AND LEGS! DATES WILL COME TO THE FUCKING DOOR AND KNOCK EVERYTIME THEY COME TO PICK UP ON OF MY LITTLE BRUDERS! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING YOU SOULLESS PIECE OF SHIT?!” 

“Yes sir,” Ireland whimpered cowering in his seat away from the phone. 

“THEN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE CAR AND COME KNOCK ON THE DOOR!” 

“I CAN’T! GIVE ME A MINUTE YOU SCARED ME SO BAD MY LEGS WILL GIVE OUT IF I WALK!” 

“DAMN IT IRELAND GET TO THE DOOR BEFORE I KILL YOU!” 

“But………”

“I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU,” Bavaria screeched.

Ireland screamed and hung up then zoomed to the door. Germany hide his face into Hesse’s chest laughing hysterically. Hesse shushed him snickering and rubbing his back trying to calm him down. Ireland cowered as he dodged Bavaria then went to Germany.   
“Come on precious we have to go. Stop laughing at me,” Ireland said smiling gently at Germany. Germany got up and patted Bavaria’s shoulder as he left with Ireland. Ireland floored it out of the driveway speeding to the movies. 

“Hey,” Saxony said looking at Hesse. “Why didn’t he just flash them where they need to go if they were running late?” 

The two stayed silent then all three face palmed. 

“Damn it Ireland! I swear sometimes he is so stupid,” Bavaria grumbled. 

“Maybe he enjoys driving.” 

“Obviously.” 

“That and it would probably freak people out seeing them suddenly appear like that.” 

“Very true.” 

Prussia walked in at that moment. 

“Hey.” 

“Why didn’t North walk you to the door,” Hesse said threateningly. 

“He’s getting my bags chill! He’s being a dork and wanting to carry them! What has you three all set off,” Prussia said holding his hands up. North walked in with his luggage. Prussia had stayed a week with him over at his house. 

“Teach your brother that dates come and knock on the door when picking someone up. Not sit and beep the damn horn,” Bavaria snarled at North. North face palmed. 

“Damn it Ireland. Why do you want to die,” he muttered under his breath. Prussia twitched slightly. 

“Ireland did that? Huh? When?” 

“Just a few minutes ago.”

“Well then. I see he wants his legs to be broken if he can’t get off his ass and use them,” he said twitching. 

“I threatened him don’t worry. He won’t make the mistake again.” 

“Good.” 

 

North chuckled and kissed Prussia goodbye then flashed away back to his home. Prussia sat on the couch with his three older brothers and watched TV. Germany came back later. Ireland walked him to the door and gave him several kisses before leaving. Germany went inside and smiled when they looked at him. 

“How was the movies?”

“The movies? The movies were great! Best movie ever! I’m going to take a shower now! Such a   
wonderful movie. Lots of fun,” he said quickly going upstairs quickly. 

“…………………….Damn it Ireland,” Saxony yelled at the ceiling. 

“He took him to see the new horror movie didn’t he?” 

“Ja! More than likely!”

“Didn’t that give you nightmares Bavaria? For three days?”

“Shut up,” he grumbled. 

Prussia sighed in his bed snuggling under the covers relaxed and ready to sleep later. His mouth curved amused when his covers lifted and there was another person pressing into his side soon enough. Arms snaked around him and his did the same around the adorable intruder in his bed. 

“Aren’t you a little too old for this,” he teased lightly stroking his hair. 

“Nein,” Germany said meekly head tucked under Prussia’s chin face hidden into his chest. He breathed in deeply. 

“You smelling me you little weirdo?” 

“Ja,” Germany mumbled as the trembles left his body. Prussia chuckled nuzzling his face into his blonde hair. 

“Why?” 

“Because your smell bring comfort, protection, security,” Germany mumbled. 

“How can a smell do all that,” Prussia teased. 

“Because the smell is yours. Because those are things that you have always brought me. So I relate the smell to you. It lets me know you’re there. So it makes me relax faster,” Germany whispered as he was drifting off to sleep. “Because it makes me feel safe,” he slurred.   
“Go to sleep West,” Prussia said softly shutting his own eyes. “I’ll keep you safe. I won’t let you have nightmares.” 

“Danke East,” he murmured then sleep completely took over him. 

“You’re very welcome,” he murmured kissing his head gently. "Ich werde dich immer beschützen," he whispered in his ear before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	29. Sick Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saxony, Hesse, and Bavaria take care of a sick Prussia.

Prussia groaned under his covers. He had a fever and his head was killing him. 

“Wessttt,” he whined hoarsely. Germany was usually the one taking care of him when he got sick. 

“Germany is staying a month at Ireland’s remember?” He’s been gone two weeks,” Saxony said leaning on the door. “So two more to go. You need anything?” 

“I need my West,” Prussia grumbled into the pillow. 

“Well your West is busy. So you just have to put up with me,” Saxony said amused. Prussia was   
so whiney and clingy with Germany when sick. 

“Boooo. You suck,” Prussia said sending him a pout. 

“And you’re whiney. Now tell me what you need,” Saxony said laughing. 

“Some juice. No pulp. I swear if there is pulp I’ll cut your toes off,” Prussia said finally. 

“Ja ja of course,” Saxony said waving a hand dismissively and went to go get Prussia’s juice.   
Hesse walking in and started cuddling with him. 

“You’re not West,” Prussia complained. 

“How rude you are little bruder. I’m being nice to you,” he teased. 

“Like Germany better,” Prussia grumbled. 

“Hey! Stop only loving Germany! Love us a little too,” Hesse said laughing. 

“To much effort,” Prussia said smirking. Hesse snorted and pinched his side earning a laugh. 

“You’re such a brat.” he said affectionately. 

“Nein. You’re just not awesome enough.” 

“And Germany is?” 

“Ja.” 

“See? You’re a brat,” Hesse concluded as Saxony walking in. 

“Damn right he is,” Saxony teased and helped Prussia sit up so he could drink his juice. 

“Hey. I brought soup,” Bavaria said walking in. 

“I’m dying aren’t I?” 

“Shut up,” Bavaria said flicking him in the forehead and gave him the soup. 

“Saxony test this for poison,” Prussia said looking at him. 

“Nein! Let me! He still needs you Saxony! I shall risk my life,” Hesse declared. 

“Nein! It’s too dangerous! I can’t allow it,” Saxony gasped. “Nein,” he screeched when Hesse   
took a bite. Hesse threw himself off the bed flailing then pretended he died. “Such a brave soldier,” Saxony whispered dramatically. 

“May he rest in peace,” Prussia said and the two bowed their heads. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EAT THE SOUP DAMN IT,” Bavaria yelled.

The three started laughing manically then Prussia gave in and ate the soup. Bavaria glared for a bit but they saw the slight curve to his lips. Showing he was secretly amused at their little act. He was used to being teased. 

“Wow that didn’t taste like ass. Good job Bavaria,” Prussia teased. Bavaria took the empty bowl and ruffled his hair. Then walked away to go clean it. Hesse laid his hand on Prussia’s forehead. 

“You still have a fever. I’m going to go find the fever medicine. I know we have some. That big brat gets sick to many times. It would be impossible for us not to have any,” He said walking out. 

“I’m telling West you called him a big brat,” Prussia called after him. 

“He knows he is!” 

“He’ll still punch you for it though.” 

“True very very true.” 

Prussia laughed and curled into Saxony’s side sighing. Saxony wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair. Hesse came back soon with the medicine and made him take it. Prussia fell asleep eventually. The others left the room to go clean up and do Prussia’s paper work for him so he couldn’t leave the bed. Bavaria was surprised at the load Prussia did. He had thought he got as much as they did. But it seemed he got more. But he also knew whatever Prussia got Germany was doing double and hiding it. He always did things like that. He didn’t want his brothers doing too much work and felt like a burden if he left them too much. Bavaria never had proof he did this but he could always tell on the nights Germany would be up late or the mornings he would catch him asleep at his desk or the days dark circles were around his eyes. 

Germany did a lot so he definitely deserved this vacation. He had done more work than normal to get ahead and was assured the work that would come was light and his brothers could do it. He was having some faxed to him though so he could do it at Ireland’s and not be a free loader. He felt like he would have been if he did nothing while they did paperwork. Prussia was the exact same way with his work. Germany had gotten his habit from him. Which is why Prussia is sick now. He worked himself too much so now he had a cold. When he had gotten exhausted from long nights it made his immune system weaken and he was more vulnerable. So when he had to run errands on a rainy day it caught up to him and he had gotten sick. 

Prussia woke up feeling like he was going to puke. He bolted out of his room dizzily then went to the bathroom and started to puke into the toilet. He didn’t know how long he was there. But when he was done he could make out the soothing words in his ear. A hand was still stroking his hair carefully. He leaned back against him sighing. A little plastic cup appearing into his line of vision. He took it and rinsed his mouth and spit the mouth wash into the toilet then flushed it. Bavaria scooped him up and took him back to bed. Prussia snuggled against him as they laid down. 

“I know you would prefer the brat. But I’m here. So you’ll have to put up with having me.”

“I really don’t mind having you here,” Prussia said smiling into his chest. 

“Is that so,” Bavaria hummed. 

“Sometimes I actually need my big bruder. Believe it or not.” 

Bavaria looked at him startled then smiled softly. 

“I’m glad,” he said quietly and planted a kiss to his head. The other two walked in and started   
cuddling with them. 

Prussia smiled shutting his eyes again. Sometimes all he really needed was his big brothers. He   
loved days like this when they all got along and just laid around cuddling or watching TV. Those days were his favorite. 

“Hey,” Prussia murmured sweetly. 

“What,” Saxony hummed sleepily. 

“I still like West better,” Prussia grinned. 

The three scoffed then started laughing. They would never win when it came to Germany. He would always be favorite. But they had to admit. He was secretly all of their favorite. But only one brother was his favorite. That title belonged to Prussia. The others could choose him as favorite all they wanted. They would never win the title favorite themselves. 

“But you guys are pretty awesome too,” Prussia admitted. They grinned and planted a kiss to his head. Soon all of them were napping peacefully. 

 

To where Germany is

 

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH ME,” Ireland wailed. 

“SAXONY SENT ME A TEXT SAYING PRUSSIA WAS SICK! I HAVE TO GO BACK,” Germany howled trying to get out of his boyfriend’s grip. Ireland held him away from the door. 

“HE ALSO SAID NOT TO WORRY THAT THEY HAVE THINGS COVERED.” 

“LET GO OF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

“NO! YOU’RE MINE FOR TWO MORE WEEKS!” 

“PRUSSIA NEEDS ME!”

“HE DOES NOT!” 

“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” 

“STOP WORRYING ABOUT PRUSSIA DAMN IT,” Ireland screamed then chained Germany   
to the bed. “I will let you go when you stop trying to get away.” 

“I feel like I should break up with you for this,” Germany said narrowing his eyes. 

“But you won’t.” 

“For some reason.” 

“Hey! I’m just being your boyfriend. I had to do this. It’s my job.” 

“WHAT BOYFRIEND CHAINS HIS BOYFRIEND TO HIS BED?!” 

“A GOOD ONE!” 

“NEIN! A CREEPY ONE!” 

“SHUSH!” 

Germany’s phone started ringing. Ireland answered it and put it to Germany’s ear. 

“Hey I was calling to let you know not to worry. Seriously. His fever is already going down. Stay there. I know you. I know you will try to leave and come here. He’s fine.” 

“I kind of have to stay here. I have no choice,” Germany sighed. 

“Why’s that? You and Ireland doing the dirty,” Hesse teased. 

“NEIN YOU FREAK! IRELAND CHAINED ME TO THE BED!” 

“IRELAND DID WHAT?!” 

“OH GOD DAMN IT NOW HE’S AWAKE!” 

“PRUSSIA GET BACK IN BED,” Saxony’s voice sounded. 

“PRUSSIA GET YOUR ASS IN BED,” Germany barked into the phone. 

“BUT……..” he started. 

“I’LL KILL THE GINGER! GET BACK IN BED,” Bavaria’s voice sounded. 

“Ok he’s back in bed. Bavaria is flying over,” Hesse said after a minute and hung up. 

“…………………..I’m dying aren’t I,” Ireland asked. 

“Bitch you might be,” Germany said bluntly. Ireland groaned. 

In the end Ireland didn’t die. He just got brutally beaten. Then Bavaria unchained Germany and went back home. Germany stayed with Ireland just because his brothers said he wasn’t allowed to come home. That he needed that vacation and if he came home they would chain him to the couch and make him watch all the horror movies he has ever been terrified of. Then find a way to scare him so bad he would cry and cling to Prussia after. Germany wasn’t going to risk that. Too embarrassing. 

Back to Prussia

 

Saxony was glad his little brother had finally settled down. Though they were all secretly plotting to kill Ireland for chaining Germany to a bed. He smiled at Prussia’s cute sleeping feverish face. 

“We’ll take care of you. Baby bruder,” he said softly planting a kiss to his head. “Just like old times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


	30. Austria Might Be Suicidal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria kidnaps Germany for ruining his Piano.

Germany snarled at Austria while he was chained to a chair. 

“If you but me a new piano to replace the FOURTH DAMN ONE YOU HAVE RUINED! I will let you go.” 

“I painted Hungary’s flag on it this last time,” Germany complained. 

“I don’t care! It ruins the beauty on my piano!” 

“I’m telling her you said that,” Germany said scowling.

“Germany. Agree to my terms or suffer the consequences of your actions.” 

“Ohhhhh. I’m so scared of the man that fucks pianos,” Germany said sarcastically. 

“I DO NOT FUCK PIANOS,” Austria screamed in his face. 

“……………………………That was oddly defensive.” 

“SHUT UP!” 

Germany started laughing at him. 

“You do fuck pianos don’t you?! I have to tell Prussia this when I get home,” he cackled. 

“Who says you’ll get home,” Austria asked darkly. 

“Don’t you underestimate Prussia. Just because you knocked him out with a tire iron doesn’t   
mean he’ll stay out. He knows you. He knows how you think. He knows we’re here. And that Austria. Is why you will be dying today. How tragic.” 

“How do you know he’ll try to kill me,” he accused. 

“Ok. One! Because I know Prussia like the back of my hand. Two! You hit him with a fucking   
tire iron to knock him out. He’ll want revenge. Three! You kidnapped me. You really think he’s going to let that slide?”

“Just buy me a new piano and this will all be over!”

“What are you going to do? Serenade me,” Germany scoffed. “Oh the horror!” 

“Germany!” 

“No seriously! You singing is scary and hell! I’m terrified!” 

Austria’s eye twitched. Germany started laughing at him again. Austria pulled out a little device.   
Germany stopped laughing and peered at it curiously. 

“Hey Austria what’s that?” 

“I’ll show you,” he said bored then tased him. Germany screamed then Austria stopped. “I   
actually made this. This is 100,000 volts not 50,000 like the others.” 

“I could tell,” Germany spat. 

“Well now will you buy me a new piano?”

“Well I was just going to harass you a bit then actually buy you one. But now that you have tased   
me I don’t think you deserve one. Oh and when I get away. I’m shoving that taser up your ass and turning it on,” Germany said glaring at him. 

“You and Prussia make it so hard to be nice,” Austria sighed. 

“You knocked Prussia out with a tire iron and stabbed it through my chest first thing this   
morning! You were not nice!” 

“You forget the part of Prussia trying to stab me and you tried to shoot me!” 

“Because you came in with a tire iron!” 

“So!” 

“So we took it as a threat! You’re just lucky my gun was unloaded because I was cleaning it a   
few minutes before you got there! You also have lucky aim with that stupid tire iron,” he   
screamed.

His head was still bleeding from when Austria threw the tire iron at him and he didn’t have time to dodge. Then Austria stabbed him through the chest with it. By accident mind you. He had picked it up after Germany had hit the floor but he tripped when going to tie Germany up. So when he was falling he had it in his hands like a brace to catch his balance. How the tire iron went through Germany’s chest they will never know. Germany insisted it was because Austria was fat and his weight alone caused it. Austria said it was because of the edge and the momentum of his fall. Which earned more insisting from Germany that he was fat. Which earned Germany a tire iron to the knee. 

“Make this easier on both of us and buy me a piano!” 

“No way in hell! You tased me! I’m not doing that now,” Germany countered. 

“THIS IS THE EXACT ATTITIUDE THAT EVERYONE IS SICK OF! NO WONDER THEY   
DIDN’T WANT YOU BACK WHEN YOU WERE ON VACATION! THEY WERE GLAD TO BE RID IF YOU! YOU’RE SO STUBBORN AND COCKY EVEN WHEN THE ODDS ARE AGAINST YOU! YOU DO SHIT LIKE THIS AND GET HURT AND BECOME A BURDEN ON EVERYONE! I BET THAT MONTH YOU WERE GONE THEY HAD THE TIMES OF THEIR LIVES! I HEARD EVEN WHEN PRUSSIA WAS SICK THEY WOULDN’T LET YOU COME HOME! BECAUSE THEY’RE TIRED OF HAVING YOU AROUND! BECAUSE YOU’RE ANNOYING, IMMATURE, SELFISH, RUDE, AND YOU CAUSE EVERYONE PROBLEMS,” Austria screamed out of anger. 

He got like that sometimes. Said mean horrible things he didn’t mean to hurt someone when he was mad. Germany stared up at him blankly. Austria glared down at him panting. Then Germany ducked his head and started crying. Austria felt panic fill him. 

“Germany! Nein nein nein! Don’t cry! I didn’t mean it,” Austria exclaimed waving his hands frantically. He really did hate seeing Germany sad. 

“Ja you did,” he wailed tossing his head back sobbing freely. 

Austria hugging him apologizing frantically. He unchained him then snatched him close. Germany’s knee shot up nailing him in the gut. Austria hit the floor groaning and screaming. 

“Really? You really thought I would cry,” Germany cackled and kicked him several times.   
Prussia barged in with a chainsaw. “Bruder,” Germany cheered. 

“WHERE IS HE?!” 

“On the floor,” Germany said pointing. Prussia charged with a battle cry. Austria got up and started running for his life. Germany pointed and laughed. You know. Until he passed out from blood loss. Because of that hole in his chest. Germany woke later all tucked into bed and taken care off. He could tell it was dark now. 

(“Why is it so easy? To put on that mask of not caring about what people say? Why did I cry like that,” he wondered. “Probably because I’m scared it’s true. But at least. No one has to know. Austria thinks I was faking since I was able to stop the tears and put on a show so he could never tell that it hurt. That it had gotten to me. No one has to know I wasn’t faking in that moment,” he thought next. Then tears started falling again. He hid his face into his pillow. “and no one will know about right now. Crying is a sign of weakness. It is better to show weakness alone. Because when you show weakness to other people. All you do is make them ashamed or you get hurt. For now, I’ll be weak. Tomorrow I’ll be strong like tonight never happened. No one will ever know. No one has to know.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	31. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany feeling insecure.

Germany woke that morning to a hand shaking him. Hungary eyed him. 

“You alright?”

“Ja. Why?” 

“You’re face looks like you’ve been………”

“Don’t talk about it. I was in pain because of the wounds. I’m alright now. See? Mostly healed.”

“Oh. Alright then. I brought you cake because I found out what he did.”

“Aww. Danke,” Germany said kissing her cheek. 

“You’re very welcome.”

“Uh. Hungary? Can you not tell anyone about uh….”

“I won’t. You mean and keeping your tough image. If it hurts it hurts. But I won’t tell a soul. Promise.” 

“Danke,” Germany sighed smiling. Hungary led him along to clean his face then got eat   
breakfast. He sat quietly listening to them bicker. Usually he would join in on it but today he didn’t feel it in him. 

“Hey brat. Didn’t you hear me? I said how’d you feel when piano fucker took you down? Were   
you ashamed,” Bavaria teased then got no reaction on out him. “It hurts losing to him ja? Hurts   
your pride,” he taunted then frowned when there was still no reaction. “Fine ignore me then,” he snarled. The others laughed when he started sulking like a child at being ignored. 

Germany immediately got to work after breakfast. He worked harder and faster than normal to get more done to lessen the load on his brothers. He glanced up when Prussia came in. 

“West! Want to bind Bavaria to the tree naked for making fun of us,” he grinned. 

“Nein. I got to finish this. You go ahead and take a video or something to show me,” Germany   
said smiling at him warmly. 

“You got it,” Prussia cheered scampering off. 

(“So easy for him to leave and not care if you’re there in on the fun or not. Your presence isn’t needed here. They don’t need you. You’re only in the way,”) a little voice in the back of his head hissed.

Germany shook his head a little getting rid of that thought. He glanced over later noticing   
Prussia’s huge stack of paper work. On his personal desk in the study. He went to it slowly then took half and slid it under his work then took parts of the others. He worked all day on the paper work only coming out for food. He worked all through the night and into the early morning. When he took a break he noticed it was only an hour before everyone got up. He to the kitchen and started cooking then after cleaned the dishes he used to cook with. His brothers were up not long after he finished and grinned sleepily seeing breakfast already prepared. 

“Ohhh. So you can be useful sometimes brat,” Saxony teased. 

“He has his moments,” Hesse teased back. 

“Ja he does,” Bavaria hummed smiling. 

“Only reason we keep him around,” Prussia teased punching Germany’s shoulder lightly and   
playfully. Germany tensed as his heart skipped a beat. He felt pain in his chest and his eyes stung for a second before he pushed it away. “West,” Prussia asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Haha very funny,” Germany hummed rapping his knuckles on his head lightly then went to go eat. Prussia watched him a moment then shrugged it off with a grin. 

Germany washed the dishes after everyone ate then went back to paperwork. He found himself stealing a few more pieces from their work load. Then after lunch he cleaned the house then went back to work then made dinner. 

“I’ll wash them,” Germany said when Saxony was about to. 

“Nein. You made breakfast and dinner. I’ll wash them,” he said smiling. 

“I’ll do it! Go watch TV or something,” Germany said starting the water in the sink. 

“I will do them. You go away,” he said waving him off. 

“Nein I got it,” Germany said giving him a smile. 

“I insist you go away so I can wash them,” Saxony said eye twitching. 

“I can…..” 

“GERMANY! I DON’T NEED YOU! GO AWAY,” Saxony yelled frustrated that they were even fighting over something like the dishes. Germany closed his mouth and swallowed thickly. Then nodded curtly and walked out. Saxony started the dishes. “Pain in the ass,” he murmured. 

Germany was running all over the house two days later. All his brothers ended up with the three-day flu the day before. So he was taking care of them and doing all of the chores and paperwork. He didn’t want them out of bed. He usually forced them back in it if they got up. The fourth day he still fussed over them some because he didn’t want them relapsing. 

“I’ll bring you dinner down here if you want to watch TV. You four just got over the flu. Don’t   
push it,” Germany protested at dinner. 

“We can eat at the table Germany,” Bavaria said irritably. 

“Ja but you can also just rest on the couch and eat,” Germany insisted. 

“GERMANY,” Hesse barked. “JUST LEAVE US ALONE!” 

“But….” 

“YOU’RE ANNOYING! GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM US! WE DON’T WANT YOU   
HERE! YOU’RE GETTING ALL OF OUR NERVES,” They screamed at once. They flinched at the kicked puppy look he had for a second then his face went back to normal. 

“Ja. I guess I am. I’m sorry. Eat at the table then,” Germany said lowly and walked out. They   
sighed and went to go eat. 

Prussia eyed Germany the rest of the night. He was acting off. He was doing everything for   
everyone and he wasn’t being himself. If Prussia even brought it up Germany would grin his way out while coming up with some excuse. The way he was acting had them all on edge. They didn’t know how to react. Germany was playful and brought a light to the house with all his teasing. He always kept them on their toes and entertained them with the silly situations he got himself in. 

Germany puked into the toilet late that night. His sides hurt from how much dinner and stomach acid he had lost already. His chest throbbed from where the tire iron went through it. That hadn’t healed very well because of the stress he was under. He felt tears start falling and he cried openly. It hurt so much to here they didn’t want him around. He was even annoying when he was trying not to be. 

(“Will I ever stop being a problem for them?”) he thought. 

He fell asleep curled up by the toilet so when he woke and needed to puke he was right there. He woke hours later someone banging on the door. 

“West how long are you going to be in there? You’ve been in there all morning! What the hell are you doing? I got to pee damn it,” Prussia screeched. “And everyone else is in the other bathrooms,” he whined. 

“I’m coming out,” Germany murmured drowsily. “In two minutes,” he said eyeing where there was traces of puke on the toilet and floor. 

He cleaned it quickly hearing Prussia whine and complain. Germany threw the door open holding the ball of crumpled towels and rags to his chest. Prussia ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Germany took the dirty laundry to the washer and set them to be cleaned on super wash. 

He was walking through the living room minutes later when a bucket of paint fell on him. Bavaria grinned at him and the others held their breath waiting for the attack as Germany shook and his teeth clenched. Then he went blank and stormed to the shower and took one. While he was in there the four brothers were having a mental breakdown. 

“WHY DIDN’T HE ATTACK ME?! THAT HAS TO BE AN IMPOSTER! GERMANY WOULD KILL ME FOR THAT,” he screeched shaking Saxony. 

“WHAT IF HE HAS JUST WENT INSANE AND HE’S NOT THE GERMANY WE KNEW,” Hesse gasped. 

“YOU TWO SHUT UP! WE’LL FIGURE OUT IF THAT’S HIM OR NOT,” Prussia barked. 

Ten minutes later they set a cake out on the table. Germany’s favorite cake. The cake he nearly gets kidnapped for sometimes. It was chocolate cake. Germany walked through the kitchen to get a beer then stopped. His blue eyes started shimmering in delight and he cut a huge piece to eat. They ran to another room and started crying dramatically. 

“That is our Germany! He really has gone insane! Why?! How could this happen,” Hesse wailed clinging to Prussia. Prussia only shook his head sadly. 

“BIG BRUDER,” Germany’s voice screeched and the blonde blur knocked them apart and clung   
to Prussia. “There was a rat in the cake,” he whined hiding his face in his shoulder trembling. He had a fear of rats.

“Ah my fault. I wanted to prank you.” 

“You ruined the cake,” Germany asked darkly. 

“Ja,” Bavaria said smirking. 

He had a new found courage because Germany hasn’t attacked him all week for his pranks. Germany stood abruptly then soccer kicked him into the wall. Bavaria recovered after a few second from his daze then ran screeching. Germany was on his heels screaming death threats. Stupid Bavaria you should know better than to ruin Germany’s chocolate cake. 

“HE’S BACK TO NORMAL,” Hesse cried then group hugged with Saxony and Prussia. 

After Germany slaughtered Bavaria he just went to his study to work. They relaxed realizing Germany was Germany he was probably just really busy and that was what was making him behave differently. Except Prussia. He knew something was wrong with Germany. He shouldn’t be acting like this. He was out drinking with Hungary later. She got tipsy and chattered away to him. 

“How’s Germany’s wounds?” 

“Healed.” 

“That’s good. Poor baby. The morning after that happened I found tear stains on his face. He was ashamed for crying about the pain and didn’t want me to tell. So don’t tell him I told you. You men and your obsession with looking tough. Just admit you’re in pain no need to act manly all the time,” She giggled. Prussia tightened his grip on his cup.

(“Why didn’t he tell me he was in that much pain when he woke up?”) he wondered. After taking Hungary back home he went back home himself. (“He’s acting way to off. What if the crying had nothing to do with the wounds?”) he wondered. 

{Germany could see himself on his knees crying. Austria appeared in front of him. 

“THIS IS THE EXACT ATTITIUDE THAT EVERYONE IS SICK OF! NO WONDER THEY DIDN’T WANT YOU BACK WHEN YOU WERE ON VACATION! THEY WERE GLAD TO BE RID IF YOU! YOU’RE SO STUBBORN AND COCKY EVEN WHEN THE ODDS ARE AGAINST YOU! YOU DO SHIT LIKE THIS AND GET HURT AND BECOME A BURDEN ON EVERYONE! I BET THAT MONTH YOU WERE GONE THEY HAD THE TIMES OF THEIR LIVES! I HEARD EVEN WHEN PRUSSIA WAS SICK THEY WOULDN’T LET YOU COME HOME! BECAUSE THEY’RE TIRED OF HAVING YOU AROUND! BECAUSE YOU’RE ANNOYING, IMMATURE, SELFISH, RUDE, AND YOU CAUSE EVERYONE PROBLEMS,” his voice echoed around Germany. 

“I’m sorry,” Germany chanted sobbing. “I’m so so sorry! Tell me how I can fix it,” he wailed. 

“YOU CAN’T FIX IT! YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE,” his brothers screamed as they appeared at once. “WE HATE YOU BEING AROUND US! YOU’RE A BURDEN! JUST GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE! OUR LIVES WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU!” 

“I’M SORRY,” he wailed.} 

Germany bolted up in bed. 

“I’m sorry,” echoed around his room. He paused then realized it was all just a dream. But it felt so real. He laid back down slowly feeling the heat of his fever radiate off his skin. “It was just a dream,” he chanted softly but the tears kept falling until he fell back asleep. 

Prussia yawned walking into Germany’s room the next morning going to wake him for breakfast. He stopped and stared seeing hot tears still running down his face as he slept. Prussia climbed into his bed slowly and pulled him close and cuddled with him. He planted a kiss on his forehead and stroked his hair waiting for his baby brother to wake up. 

“Prussia,” a small voice sounded later. 

“Hmmm,” he hummed in reply. 

“I’m sorry,” Germany said softly. 

“For what?” 

“For being me,” he whispered. 

Prussia felt his world stop for a moment and his heart broke at those words. Especially with his little brother hiding his face into his chest crying. Why in the hell was Germany sorry for being himself? Who made him feel that way? 

“Why,” Prussia muttered eventually. Germany peered up at him tearfully. “Why,” he demanded. Germany hid his face into his chest again. Then started spewing out all his insecurities and about what Austria had said. The others had walked in during the middle of it and frowned listening to all of it. Soon they were scolding him for thinking such things but then switched to comforting him and assuring him none of that was true. “West? You stopped crying forty minutes ago. Why can I still feel the heat off your face,” Prussia accused his little brother who had his head resting on his chest still. 

“Because you’re weird,” Germany asked giving him a sheepish smile. 

“You’re sick aren’t you?” 

“Nein,” he said pouting. 

“Saxony get the thermometer,” Saxony appeared with it soon. Prussia wrestled with Germany who didn’t want it in his mouth. “YOU WILL LET THIS GO IN YOUR MOUTH OR IT WILL GO IN ANOTHER WAY! EITHER WAY I’M GETTING YOU TEMPERATURE,” Prussia roared. Germany glared at him through narrowed eyes. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Oh Germany. I would dare. Very much so I would dare,” Prussia said. 

“Nein.”

“Fine,” Prussia shrugged. 

The other three stared wide eyed and Germany’s screeches of anger echoed through the house. 

“WAIT! STOP PRUSSIA!” 

“STOP SQUIRMING!” 

“PRUSSIA,” Germany screeched and the three looked away. 

(“Ok I’m never fucking with Prussia when he wants my temperature. He follows through with his threats.”) They thought with a shudder at once. 

Germany snarled at Prussia when he came in with fever medicine. 

“It’s your own fault. You challenged me. I said that I would do it.” 

“Go fuck yourself.” 

“Maybe later.” 

Germany barked out a laugh at that then Prussia fussed over him until he fell back asleep. Then they started picking up knives and axes. 

“Let’s go pay piano fucker a visit.” 

Austria screamed bloody murder as he was being attacked by the four older brothers. 

 

 

To a faraway place. 

England bolted up in bed. 

“THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?! IT SOUNDS LIKE A CAT DYING,” he screamed. 

“I KNOW,” Scotland yelled barging into his room. Then their eyes widened. 

“WE HAVE TO FIND IT! WE HAVE TO SAVE IT,” England screamed shaking him. 

“OK! HOPEFULLY IT’S NOT IN THE WALLS,” Scotland yelled panicked. 

“HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY KITTY,” they screamed repeatedly tearing the house apart trying to find the dying cat. They huddled together with a depressed aura around them when the screaming stopped. They figured the kitty had died. Oh Scotland and England. Someone did die. It just wasn’t a cat. It was Austria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	32. Finding Out About The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saxony, Hesse, and Bavaria find out what happened during the time Germany and Prussia were separated by the wall.

Hesse glanced at Prussia as they were lounging on the couch. Bavaria and Saxony was with them on it. Germany was off doing God knows what. 

“So we heard something about you and Germany being separated at one point in time. You were stuck with Russia. How did that go?” 

“It was hard but I got through it.” 

“How did Russia treat you,” Bavaria pressed. 

“He was intimidating a lot. He could be violent at times. He also made me do a shit tone of jobs. I didn’t even get anything out of it.” 

“So he used you like a slave?” 

“Pretty much. He was still crazy and power hungry back then. He never knew how to treat anyone. Which isn’t an excuse but still. It probably was to do with his past. Though I feel like he was meaner to me because of our past.” 

“He treated you worse than the others?” 

“Sometimes yes. I think the hardest part of all of it was being separated from West.” 

“You two never had any contact at all,” Saxony asked. 

“We had some the rare times England or one of his brothers could flash Germany over and them not get caught. But we never got to talk much. It was mainly him checking on me. He never talked about how he was doing. He still doesn’t. He only worries about what happened with me. I know he blames himself for what happened. I just wish he wouldn’t.” 

“You know how he is. He’s sensitive and over thinks everything. He makes himself insecure by listening to what others say,” Hesse said sipping his beer.

“True. But I still wish he would talk about it.” 

“Maybe he will one day. Anyways back on subject. What all did you do?” 

“Mostly clean, repair stuff, run his errands and that’s basically the gist of it. Sure he could be violent and smack me around sometimes but it never happened often. I honestly think he was worried about Germany finding out and trying to come kill him.” 

“Germany probably would have.” 

“Germany tried on several occasions,” Prussia laughed. “Ireland always had to flash him away before he could. I think the thing that pissed me off the most about the situation is I wasn’t able to retaliate. I had to take what Russia dished out. Which as you guys know. I hate having to take anyone’s crap.”

“True very true.” 

“I want to hurt him.” 

“Me too.” 

“Nein! It’s the past,” Prussia protested but they left in a blur. Prussia sighed.

To Russia

 

Bavaria kicked down the front door holding a sledge hammer. 

“Russia,” he sang walking in and the other two followed behind. Hesse had an ax, Saxony had a chainsaw. (Why is this family obsessed with chainsaws?) 

Russia walked into the room and stared at them.   
“Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol,” he said darkly. 

“DON’T YOU KOLKOL ME FUCK FACE! YOUR ASS HAS HAD IT WHEN I’M DONE WITH YOU,” Saxony yelled then charged. Russia pulled out his pipe and charged back.   
Two hours later they were all bleeding and bruised up. 

“Truce,” Saxony breathed.

“Da. Are you satisfied now?” 

“Ja. We had to get revenge for the past.” 

“Understandable,” Russia said then smiled. “Now you will become one with Russia da?” 

“He’s creepy when he talks in third person,” Hesse hissed. 

“Dude he’s creepy period,” Bavaria countered. 

“To answer your question Russia,” Saxony said seriously. 

“HELL NEIN,” they screamed at once and started running. 

“GO GO GO GO GO,” Saxony yelled shoving them to make them run faster. 

Russia smiled adorably waving. Germany appeared next to him. 

“Hey how did I get here?” 

“We were skiing. You fell and hit your head,” Russia said looking at him. 

“Ohhhhhhh yyyyeeaaahhhh,” Germany said as he remembered. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“Ja. Danke.” 

“Enough to become one?” 

“Nope. Nice try though.” 

“Worth a shot.” 

“Indeed,” Germany agreed. “Hey why were my bruders here?” 

“Attacking me for the wall thing.” 

“Makes sense.” 

“Are you going to attack me too just for the hell of it,” Russia sighed holding his pipe threateningly. 

“Nein. You took care of me after I was unconscious. I will not be randomly attacking you today.” 

“How nice of you,” Russia said smiling adorably. 

“I KNOW,” Germany cried grinning and throwing his hands up. “Hey by the way. Why was China locked in your room?” 

“That is none of your concern.” 

“I feel as though I should be concerned but I’m not,” Germany said pondering the situation. 

“Germany.”

“Ja?” 

“Go home and go to bed. You have a head injury,” Russia said grinning. 

“I’ll see you later then.”

“Come back when you don’t have a concussion,” Russia said waving. 

“I will,” he said waving as he got in his car and drove off.

“I feel as though I shouldn’t have let him drive,” Russia said after a moment. Then shrugged and   
went to his room to go spend time with China. 

 

Back to the brothers

 

“You people exhaust me! Finally, I am done treating your wounds,” Prussia sighed as his big brothers sat on the couch all bandaged up and taken care of. 

“Danke,” they chorused. 

“At least now I’m done and I can relax,” Prussia sighed as he sat down on the couch. 

The front door slammed open. Germany came in laughing. 

“PRUSSIA! I WENT SKIING! I ALSO HURT MY HEAD BUT RUSSIA TOOK CARE OF ME! I GOT TO DRIVE! GOT ARRESTED THEN CAME HOME,” he cheered happily his head bleeding again and he had some cuts and bruises on him along with a bullet hole in his shoulder. 

“He broke out of jail with a concussion,” Hesse questioned. 

“That’s exactly what he did,” Bavaria said grinning. 

“GOD DAMN IT,” Prussia screamed at the ceiling. “WHY WERE YOU DRIVING WITH A CONCUSSION?!” 

“BECAUSE IT’S FUN PRUSSIA,” Germany yelled like Prussia was the one not making any   
sense. “Plus Russia told me to go home and rest! What was I supposed to do?”

“Call me so I could come get you,” Ireland said bluntly standing beside him. Germany looked at him and stared a few seconds then screamed. “You seriously need to work on your reaction times.” 

“He has late reactions a lot,” Hesse said looking at him. 

“Leave him alone he has a concussion.” 

“Ireland when did you get here,” Germany asked smiling. 

“Not long ago. Don’t worry about it. I don’t think your concussed head can handle thinking right now,” he said patting his head gently. 

“Is that an insult?” 

“Ja Germany. He is insulting you,” Bavaria said. 

“Oh……….Ok.” 

“You’re really going to let him get away with……..” he got cut off when Germany punched Ireland in the stomach. He started laughing. “Ohhhh how tragic,” Bavaria chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye. 

“I can see why you are least favorite,” Ireland hissed at him. 

“Why are you even here ginger,” Saxony deadpanned. 

“Russia called me worried about Germany. So I knew he would be here by now and I came over to check on him. Apparently he wrecks his truck and goes to jail then breaks out. By the way is no one going to do anything about that bullet hole? It’s gushing out blood.”

“It is,” Germany asked then looked at it. They all stared at the bleeding hole in his shoulder. 

“HOLY SHIT THAT’S A LOT OF BLOOD,” Germany screamed then his eyes rolled back and he toppled forward hitting his head on the living room table before hitting the floor. 

“HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES IS HE GOING TO HIT HIS HEAD TODAY,” Hesse screeched. 

“DAMN IT IRELAND,” Prussia screamed. 

“HEY! I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING!” 

“EXACTLY! BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! HE HIT HIS HEAD AGAIN! YOU DIDN’T CATCH HIM! DON’T LET HIM FALL WHEN HE PASSES OUT BECAUSE 85 PERCENT OF THE TIME HE IS GOING TO HIT HIS HEAD!”

“I’M SORRY!” 

“PICK HIM UP AND HELP ME GET HIM ON THE TABLE SO WE CAN STITCH HIM!” 

“FINE,” Ireland yelled then got Germany off the floor. 

Germany woke an hour later in a hospital bed. His eye twitched and he started screaming scrambling out of the room and ran down the hall then realized he was still in his house. But that room looked just like a hospital room. Bavaria cackled leaning against the wall. 

“I redecorated a guest room. Like it? My little scaredy-cat,” he teased. Germany glared. 

“I’m telling Prussia,” he complained then zipped off. Bavaria chased him and found the little demon in Prussia’s arms already telling on him. Prussia pinned a glare on him. 

“You did what,” he asked darkly. “You know he’s scared of hospitals and you just had to do it didn’t you? Was it worth it Bavaria? Ask yourself that question after I get done slaughtering you,” he said setting Germany in Saxony’s lap and chasing him. 

Hey at least Ireland wasn’t still there. Then he would have two people trying to kill him. 

“When did he even have the time to do that? When did he do that,” Hesse asked confused. 

“I don’t know,” Saxony sighed shaking his head. “I do know a concussed Germany is adorable though,” he said cuddling with him. Germany was a cuddly person when sick or had head trauma. 

“True,” Hesse said latching onto him also. 

“Wait why were you even at Russia’s,” Saxony accused. 

“We’re friends. Prussia and I don’t hold his past against him. That would be wrong.” 

“True,” they admitted. 

Though they would hold a grudge with him for a while before actually liking him. At least they had found out what had gone on with Prussia when the wall went up. They also got revenge for it. So today was a good day. Even if they had a crazy concussed little brother to take care of now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	33. Little Brother Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany Comforts Prussia.

Prussia woke with a strangled scream. He had another nightmare about Germany’s kidnapping. In his dreams Germany always ended up dead though. Prussia had lost his baby brother in his dreams. He had them often but didn’t talk about it. Sometimes he even avoided sleep. He sat up in bed and pulled his knees to his chest shaking as tears fell. Just the thought of what Germany went through. The screams of pain he couldn’t get out of his head because he watched that video. The things that he saw that couldn’t be unseen. He had watched his baby brother be tortured. He hadn’t been able to do a damn thing about it either. Because it was too late. It was already done and over with. 

“You shouldn’t have left him that day. This is all your fucking fault! If you hadn’t have left him alone just because you were pissed, he wouldn’t have been able to slip off and give himself up like that. He wouldn’t have been through any of that. It should have been you. You should have been tortured not him. He acts like he’s ok but I know he has nightmares. Because some nights I wake up and he’s in my bed clinging to me like his life depends on it. Like he has always done when he has nightmares. Ever since he was a child he has done that,” he thought miserably. He didn’t have proof the nightmares were because of the torture because Germany never said what he had a nightmare about. He claimed to have forgotten if asked the next morning. But the haunted look in his eyes spoke volumes that words could never even describe. “I should have been there. I should have saved him. This is all my fault. I have one job and that’s to fucking protect my baby bruder and I failed him. I failed him terribly. What’s worse is he still looks up to me. With those same adoring cornflower blue eyes. I don’t even deserve it. I don’t deserve to be looked up to when I failed him.” 

He was ripped from his thoughts when the door opened and light from the hallways poured in. Germany peered inside of his room eyes narrowed and demanding. Prussia rose an eyebrow at that look he had on his face. Germany walked over through the dark after shutting the door then climbed into his bed. Prussia was startled when he pulled him over into his arms and held him tucking his head under his chin and stroked his hair gently. 

“I’m tired of you having nightmares because of what happened,” Germany mumbled. 

“West. I can’t help it. I should have been……….”

“Nein! You shouldn’t have been! It is not your fault! What happened was completely my fault! You didn’t tell me to go over there and give myself up! I was the one that left on my own free will and made my own choices and ended up in that situation! It was all my decision! My choice! There for my fault! You had nothing to do with it!” 

“I shouldn’t have stormed off that day! If I would have stayed with you it wouldn’t have happened!” 

“Prussia even if you were with me then both of us probably would have been in that room being tortured!”

“Nein! Because I would have fucking knocked you out where you couldn’t have come!” 

“You’re saying you would have given yourself up instead! It would have been just as bad if you   
had been the one to do something like that! You would have been tortured and I would be the one having nightmares!” 

“But at least you wouldn’t have been hurt!” 

“I would be suffering just as much as you are right now? Do you really wish I felt like what you do?” 

“Nein. I would never wish that. I just wish…………”

“That I wasn’t the one tortured,” Germany cut in. “But Prussia we can’t change the past. We can’t change what happened. So stop hanging onto the past and live in the present. We can’t change what happened. But we can grow stronger and wiser from it. So nothing like this ever happens again. I know letting go isn’t easy and it hurts. But hanging on is even worse. Prussia you have to let go. For me. Let go and stop suffering,” Germany said grabbing his hand and placing it over his own heart. “Do you feel that,” Germany asked softly. “It’s beating. Hard and strong. Proving I’m alive and well. That there is nothing to worry about anymore. Because I’m safe. I’m right here with you and I’m safe. I promise I won’t be going anywhere. You’ll never lose me and you don’t have to worry anymore,” Germany said quietly holding him tighter. Prussia clenched his teeth crying out loud now lowering down so he could place his ear over Germany’s heart to listen to it and feel it. “I’m ok. I promise. It isn’t your fault. There was nothing you could do about my decisions. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry for the pain I cause you. I can’t say I would change what I did. Because I would do it again in a heartbeat. Because I want to protect you too. I want to be here for you too and comfort you too. I can do all those things too. It’s not only a big bruder’s job to do things like that. It’s a little bruder’s job too. We’re family. We have to look out for each other. That’s just how things work. Stop worrying about the past Prussia. I know you think you failed me. But you didn’t fail me. You were right there immediately after I called and you took over the job of taking care of me and comforting me. That’s all I need. Is someone who will be there for me after something happens. You always are that someone. You didn’t fail me. You helped me and you saved me. You saved me because you took care of me and comforted me. You saved me from myself by being there. You always save me and I’m very thankful for that.” 

Prussia looked up at him. Germany smiled gently and kisses his forehead. Prussia curled into his side feeling his body relax as his mind was set at ease. Germany had a way with words that always made him feel better. He would feel better now. The nightmares would take a while to stop but the feeling of regret and failure left. The blaming stopped and a new determination to make sure that in the future he would be prepared to save Germany. He would be there next time. That was his goal. He wouldn’t hang onto the past anymore. He has learned from his mistakes and wouldn’t make them again next time. 

“West,” Prussia mumbled. 

“Hmm?” 

“I wanted to say danke for comforting me and making me feel better,” Prussia said earning a tight squeeze in response. “I also want to let you know something else.” 

“What’s that,” Germany hummed. 

“I never knew you were such a girl. Getting all mushy like that. How cute,” Prussia teased then laughed as a hand clamped in his hair and yanked it hard. 

“Shut up you brat! I was comforting you because you were in here screaming and crying like a baby,” Germany barked yanking his hair harder as hands tried prying it out. 

Prussia cackled trying to get free from his grip. Eventually he got it out of his hair and grinned at the pout Germany had on his face. Germany would deny he pouted because he claims he never pouts. But Prussia knew for a fact his baby brother most definitely pouted when he was being picked on. Prussia made him lay down on the bed and cuddled with him until they both fell asleep. Prussia woke the next morning to a crash. 

“Delete it,” he sneered wrestling with Bavaria on the floor. 

“What are you fighting about so early in the morning,” Prussia groaned. 

“Bavaria took a picture of us,” Germany complained. 

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT DELETE IT,” Prussia roared attacking him. 

 

Oh Bavaria will you ever learn? You get abused if you pick on you baby brothers. So stop it! Who are we kidding? We know he’ll never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


	34. Dancing Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America starts a dance off.

The German brothers were at America’s house since he called saying he wanted to spend time with them. They noticed Canada, France, and Spain was there. Then the Kirkland brothers barged in. England scampered off to America and dove into his arms grinning. America caught him and lifted him up a little so he could kiss him. Germany stuck his tongue out and gagged loudly at them. Then a mouth went over his and a tongue was in his mouth. Germany’s eyes widened and he shoved him off and punched him in the face. France whined rolling around on the floor. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” 

“I AM THE COUNTRY OF LOVE! I CAN’T HELP IT! IT WAS TOO TEMPTING!” 

“KEEP YOUR MOUTH OFF BOY BOYFRIEND’S MOUTH,” Ireland yelled. 

“I’m going to puke. He had his tongue in my mouth,” Germany complained. 

“ONLY I CAN DO THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT,” Ireland screamed choking France. 

“LIKE HELL YOU CAN,” Prussia roared attacking Ireland. 

“EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE,” America screamed. 

“FRANCE STARTED IT,” Germany, Ireland, and Prussia screamed at once then they all went   
silent. 

“You yelled in my ear,” England complained successfully breaking the silence. 

“ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY BABY BROTHER DEAF,” Scotland yelled. 

“NO!” 

“STOP It,” England yelled head butting him in the face making America topple over onto his back. England had gracefully squirmed out of his arms in mid fall and landed on his feet. “Don’t yell in my ear anymore,” England said pointing at him giving him a scowl. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” America groaned holding his now broken nose. England had a dark purple welt on his forehead now from his head butting. Germany went to him and grabbed his face and stared at him a moment. 

“Okay he doesn’t have a concussion this time,” he said letting his face go. 

“Aw! Thank you for caring,” England cheered. 

“You’re welcome,” Germany said going back to the couch and plopped into Ireland’s lap. Ireland grinned nuzzling his face into his neck. Then whined when Germany was stolen. Prussia glared clutching Germany close, face pressed against the back of his shoulder. “I didn’t want to sit in your lap bruder,” Germany complained. 

“Are you sure,” Prussia hummed fingers wiggling threateningly on Germany’s stomach earning a squawk of protest and then giggles. 

“Nein. I didn’t mean it! Prussia I want to stay in your lap,” Germany said hunched over the tickling hands and trying to pry them away. Prussia stopped with a smirk of victory. 

“Ja I knew you did,” Prussia grinned earning a glare. He kissed his cheek and looked over when there was a crash. England was trying to kill France now. Well this was turning out to be an interesting visit. 

“Guys! Stop fighting! I called you here because I wanted a small party,” America whined. 

“He bit my neck though,” England whined back still sitting on top of France and choking him. 

“STOP BEING A PERVERT TOWARD MY ADORABLE WONDERFUL BOYFRIEND THAT YOU CAN’T HAVE,” America exploded and kicked France in the face. 

“Yeah France. You’re supposed to be Scotland’s boyfriend,” North snapped. 

“I am! I’m just naturally a flirt,” France cried. 

“He is. Trust me. This is nothing new. I’ll punch him later and it’ll be ok between us again,” Scotland said rolling his eyes. 

“Only you can love someone like France. I think you have brain damage,” Ireland said looking at him. 

“Look who’s talking! You’re dating a violent, hyper, crazy person,” Scotland said throwing his arms up. 

“HEY,” Germany yelled then reached over and punched him in the side. 

Scotland turned his head to look at him with a glare then saw the pout on his face. He was just so cute pouting like that. His face was the definition of adorable at the moment. Prussia blinked when Germany disappeared from his lap. Scotland had him in his lap now and crushing him in a hug. 

“But he’s so cute! I might just have to steal you from Ireland and Prussia and keep you all to myself,” he gushed. Germany started laughing. Then Ireland, Prussia, and Scotland started fighting over him.

“YOU’RE ALL WRONG,” England screamed on top of his lungs catching everyone’s attention. “Germany is mine,” England said scowling. Germany grinned and went to him and scooped him up in a hug. 

“Damn right,” he agreed. 

“Guys can we do something else besides argue? Something fun,” America interrupted. 

“Like,” Germany questioned. 

“LET’S HAVE A DANCE OFF,” America yelled throwing his hands up. The rest shrugged.   
There was nothing else better to do anyways. “Wales and Bavaria can be the judges since they can’t dance,” America deadpanned. 

“HEY,” they chorused. 

“SHUT UP IT’S TRUE,” everyone screamed at once. They crossed their arms sulking. 

“It makes the numbers even anyways,” America said waving them off. “The crazy brothers can dance against each other,” America said pointing at the German brothers. 

“Say it again I dare you,” Saxony said threateningly. America cowered behind England. 

England and his brothers can dance against each other,” he continued. “Last but definitely not least. Canada, Pervert, Spain, and I can dance against each other. Then whoever wins against their first group will dance in the second round against the other winners. Two will be picked from that round and have a dance off against each other to determine the winner.”

“Stop calling me a pervert. I’m just spreading love,” France complained. 

“Shut up. Don’t tell him what to do,” England snapped. France went and sulked in the corner. 

“What do we get if we win,” Germany demanded. 

“This chocolate cake,” America said pointing across the room at the giant chocolate cake. 

England’s and Germany’s eyes shimmered with excitement instantly. They both loved chocolate cake very much. They looked at each other. 

“If I win I’ll split it with you,” England whispered in his ear. 

“Same here. Don’t worry. We will get that cake,” Germany hissed. 

“Ok if one of us doesn’t win what do we do,” England questioned quietly. Germany lifted up his shirt slightly revealing the gun he always had tucked neatly inside of the waist of his pants. 

“THAT’S A GREAT IDEA,” England yelled happily. 

“What is,” Saxony questioned. 

“Nothing,” They said at the same time. 

“I feel as though we should be concerned,” Wales said looking at Scotland. 

“When it involves them two. Always be concerned,” Scotland said patting his head. 

“We’ll go first! England pick a song for us,” America yelled. 

England gave him a thumbs up and plugged his phone up to the stereo then picked Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas. America had an obsession with that song so he figured he would be nice. America jumped around excitedly and started dancing. Canada went to Wales and started shaking his butt against him. 

“NO CHEATING! YOU CAN’T DO THAT WHEN YOUR BOYFRIEND IS THE JUDGE,” America yelled laughing. 

“YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE IT’S WORKING,” Canada yelled back. 

“What the hell is Spain doing,” England asked. 

“I only know how to dance to my music! Not American music! Leave me alone, Spain cried. 

“CHILL,” England yelled holding his hands in surrender. 

Spain laughed and continued dancing. France was trying and failing at dancing sexily, America was just doing his own crazy dance, and Canada was still dancing sexily against Wales. When it ended Wales cleared his throat. 

“Bavaria your vote,” he questioned. 

“I like Canada’s booty dancing,” Bavaria said laughing. 

“Good so do I. Canada wins,” Wales said quickly then hugged Canada. 

“Yay,” Canada said punching at the air. “England! You four go next!” 

“Okay! Come on Scottie,” he said grabbing his arm and dragging to the area where the others had been dancing at. 

Ireland and North followed laughing. America picked for them to dance to the song Emergency by Icon Pop. North and Ireland sweat dropped. They didn’t really know what to do so settled to shimmying to the beat and fist pumping. Scotland laughed pacing and swinging his hips to the beat. England was swinging his hips sexily and came up with a really cute dance with sexy chest shimmying, hip swinging, clapping, and twirling. By the end of it Bavaria stroked his chin thoughtfully looking between England and Scotland. 

“You don’t have a beard,” Germany said slapping his hand down. Bavaria gasped and slapped him. Germany slapped him twice as hard. Then Prussia punched Bavaria in the face, 

“HEY!” 

“DON’T HIT GERMANY!” 

“Yeah Bavaria. Don’t hit my boyfriend,” Ireland said as a threatening aura surrounded him. For the first time Bavaria was cowering away from Ireland. 

“England won,” he blurted changing the subject. 

“Yeah he did,” Wales agreed. 

“Haha Scottie! You lost,” England said sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Because I let you win little brat,” Scotland teased tickling his side making him shriek, giggle loudly, bolt away and hide behind Germany. 

“Stop it,” England cried in a fit of laughter. 

“I swear no one is more ticklish than you,” Scotland said grinning. “Which is good because I can torture you when you’re being a brat,” he teased. 

“I don’t know,” Saxony said putting an arm around him. “Germany could probably give him a run for his money on who is more ticklish.” 

“Want to test it,” Scotland teased. 

“Ja,” Saxony said then took a threatening step forward and the two blondes were off in a blur and hiding somewhere in the house. Saxony and Scotland hung onto each other laughing. 

“You two are so mean! Stop scaring the brats,” Hesse said laughing. 

“GERMANY! COME BACK! IT’S YOUR TURN TO DANCE! I PROMISE NO ONE IS GOING TO TICKLE YOU OR ENGLAND,” America yelled so his voice would echo around the house so they would hear.

They came back hesitantly. Ireland picked for the them to dance to Monsta by Culcha Candela. Saxony and Hesse started doing some type of strange moves clearly not knowing what to do. Prussia danced around doing a simple dance that went with the song. Germany was off doing all sorts of moves hip hop and break dancers did. They gapped as he did trick after trick during his dance. 

“Show off!” 

“Jealous whore,” Germany countered making America laugh. 

“Maybe,” he admitted. 

The song ended and Bavaria crossed his arms.

“As much as I HATE to say this. The little brat wins.” 

“I agree. Not that you’re a brat Germany. I mean I agree that you win,” Wales said. 

“I want to pick our song,” England screamed bouncing up and down then went to his phone. 

“Hey Prussia might like this,” he cheered. 

Milkshake started playing. It wasn’t the original version it was Goodnight Nurse cover of it. They all started laughing. England and Germany started dancing which involved a lot of hip swinging from both. Germany swung his hip singing with it in front of Ireland. Ireland grinned reaching out and slapping his butt. 

“That’s sexual harassment buddy I can have you arrested,” Germany said simply and continued his dance. When it ended Bavaria and Wales looked at each other then back at them. 

“Does it really even matter who won?” 

“Nope,” England said and ran at the cake. Germany followed suit.

“I knew they were plotting to share it.” 

“At least this has been a fun day,” America offered and everyone agreed as they watched the two blondes dig into the cake eating as much as they could as fast as they could. 

 

Time skip

 

“I told you not to eat that much,” Prussia exclaimed giving Germany nausea medicine as he laid on his bed whining and moaning. 

“But it was good chocolate cake bruder,” Germany whined. 

“I bet it wasn’t good coming back up later,” Prussia countered.

Germany let out a whine then his hand clamped around his wrist and he snatched him into the bed and snuggled close. 

“Rub my back,” he mumbled into his chest. 

“Rub my back what,” Prussia hummed. 

“Rub my back bitte,” Germany corrected. 

“And stroke your hair,” Prussia murmured dragging his hand up and down Germany’s back soothingly. 

“Ja. Bitte.” 

“Okay,” Prussia said using his other hand to card through his hair.

Germany always liked his back rubbed and his hair stroked when he wasn’t feeling well. He also liked being cuddled. He definitely was spoiled by his big brother who would give into those pleas every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!!


	35. You Are Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany remembers what his brothers told him during the time they comforted him after he came back from the hospital when they were fighting and Germany had felt insecure that he didn't matter.

Germany rose an eyebrow after the meeting when New Zealand and Australia cornered him. 

“You made us look like fools mate,” Australia snarled. 

“Actually. You made you look like fools. Someone can’t make anyone do anything. A persons’ actions are determined by themselves not someone else,” Germany said smirking. 

“I can see why your brothers can’t stand you. This attitude right here,” New Zealand said annoyed. 

“I’m sure they wish they could be rid of him. All he does is cause problems for everyone. Especially his brothers. Did you see how he kept bothering them and taking over? Like they were stupid or something. He thinks he’s so much better. No wonder they spend so much time away from him. They probably hate his guts,” Australia said. 

“Well if they really want to be rid of him we can do that for them,” New Zealand said pinning Germany to the wall taking advantage of his moment of insecurity. He didn’t move a long moment. 

‘I didn’t mean to make them look stupid or anything. I just knew more on the subject and they were stumbling. Did I hurt them by doing that? Do they think I think I’m better? I need to think before I act. In case I hurt their feelings or offend them. What if they do hate me now? I’m just a problem anyways,’ Germany thought head hung.

A fist plowed into his jaw but he barely registered it because he was so caught up in his worry and insecurities. In a way he was punishing himself by letting it happen. Another punch and a hard knee to the stomach. 

 

Flashback

 

“Germany we could never think any of that about you,” Saxony soothed. 

“West every day you bring us joy and laughter. How could you think that we would want you gone,” Prussia said softly.

“Germany if anything you’re a major relief to us. You take the work head on and help us all the time when we’re stuck. You go above and beyond what is expected of you and you do it all for us. You do so much and we are so very thankful for you,” Hesse said gently. 

“Not only that but you are our baby bruder. We love you so very much. Sure you’re a brat and like to cause trouble and we sometimes think you’re Satan. But that doesn’t change the fact that even when you are doing that, we enjoy every second of it. We love waiting to see what you’ll do next. We love having you around. Most of all. We love you baby bruder. Don’t ever think any different,” Bavaria said sternly. 

“Don’t ever change Germany. Who you are now is who we love having around us. We would never want you to change. Not in a million years. You are so very special to us,” Saxony added.   
“Don’t ever listen to anyone who tells you that you should be different from who you are. Don’t let them convince you that you’re a problem, burden, a jerk, useless, or anything else. Don’t let them convince you that we could ever hate you or want you gone. Because that is completely and utterly untrue,” Prussia said next. 

“We love you so much. Bitte. Don’t ever change,” they all said at once and cuddled with him. 

 

Germany blinked a few times after remembering that. He reacted quickly and blocked the next punch. Then started fighting back against them. He got away from then and glared at them threateningly. They backed off now that he was alert and ready to fight. They eyed him carefully to see if he would attack. 

“You’re wrong,” Germany spat. “They don’t want me gone and they don’t hate me! They appreciated my help today! Nothing you said is true! My bruders love me and enjoy having me around! You are wrong,” he snapped getting near them threateningly. “In fact. I’ll think I’ll just got have a chat with my bruders about what you just did,” he said grinning evilly. 

Then punched them in the face and stalked off. 

 

“But even though I said that to Australia and New Zealand. Even though I know what my bruders told me and that they have never lied to me before. Some reason I just can’t get the doubts out of my head. What if they did lie that day? What if I am a problem that needs to just leave,” Germany thought chewing his lip in worry. 

Arms looped around him suddenly. He paused and tilted his head to look behind him. So he could see the person hugging him from behind. 

“You seem like you needed a hug,” Russia said smiling. 

“Ja. I did. Danke,” Germany said putting on a fake bright happy smile. 

“Who hurt you?”

“Why do you want to know?” 

“So I can hurt them with metal pipe of pain,” Russia cried happily. 

Germany started laughing. Russia’s face darkened watching him laugh with a wide smile on his face. But tears of sadness kept falling from his eyes as he kept laughing. 

“Danke Russia but that is not needed. I have to go. Seriously. Danke for being such a good friend and caring. I have to go now,” Germany said chuckling escaping his arms and turning to look at him. He clapped a hand on his shoulder in appreciation. Then a dark aura loomed behind Russia. Germany’s eye twitched. “Got to go now. Bye,” he said running down the hall. 

“Who made him cry,” Ireland asked glaring at Russia. 

“He wouldn’t tell me.” 

“Of course,” Ireland sighed then took off after his boyfriend. “GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!” 

“NEIN,” Germany screeched back going around a corner then ran into someone hard. 

He toppled over with him. He got off him then shrieked when he was knocked over and pinned. A hand grasped his chin making his face tilt so he would be looking up at his crazy big brother. Red pissed eyes glared down at his tear stained face. Ireland ran up huffing and puffing. Then screamed when Saxony tried to punch him. 

“WAS IT YOU?! I’LL KILL YOU! STUPID FUCKING GINGER!” 

“IT WASN’T ME YOU ARSE! I WAS CHASING HIM TO FIGURE OUT WHO DID IT! YOU TRY TO PUNCH ME AGAIN AND I’LL CALL SCOTLAND,” Ireland roared. Saxony   
backed off grumbling. 

“Who?” Prussia demanded sternly giving Germany’s face a hard squeeze with his hand. 

Germany averted his eyes. Prussia’s gaze hardened at the hands on his chest clenching and unclenching his shirt. Like he was torn between yanking Prussia to where he could be held or acting tough like he didn’t need to be held by his big brother. Prussia was pissed someone upset Germany like this. What was worse he could see bruises on his face from punches and was sure there were more elsewhere. His lip was also split and his nose was dribbling a little blood and was swollen slightly. Someone had the nerve to hurt his baby brother physically and emotionally. They were definitely going to die today. 

“Australia and New Zealand,” Germany mumbled after a minute. 

His brothers nodded at each other and Prussia handed Germany over to Ireland. 

“Take care of him while we’re gone.” 

“You got it,” Ireland said holding his boyfriend closer to his chest and taking him to the bathroom to clean his face. Germany told him what happened quietly then Ireland sighed. “Don’t ever doubt them angel. They wouldn’t lie to you. You are the most precious thing on this earth to them.”

“Ja but sometimes I feel like maybe I’m too much and……..” he was cut off when lips crashed onto his. Ireland pulled away after a minute. 

“Shut up if you are going to put yourself down. I will have none of that,” he said sternly. Germany glanced away cheeks pink and his lips pursed very slightly. “Does someone want another kiss,” Ireland teased as he recognized that look. 

“Lots of kisses,” Germany mumbled finally. Ireland grinned big and Germany got his wish. 

 

Ireland was rolling around on the floor ten minutes later. Prussia was still kicking the shit out of him. 

“Don’t molest my bruder in the bathroom,” he yelled. 

“But bruder I asked him to give me kisses,” Germany protested. Prussia looked at him horrified. “He’s my boyfriend Prussia,” Germany deadpanned. 

“SO?!” 

“So kissing is part of the deal.” 

“NEIN!” 

“PRUSSIA!” 

“I DON’T LIKE IT!” 

“YOU HAVE SEEN US KISS BEFORE! GET OVER IT!” 

“NEIN! THIS TIME WAS DIFFERENT! IT WAS MORE HEATED AND HAD SEXUAL MEANING!” 

“IT WAS NOT YOU PERVERT,” Germany yelled punching him in the stomach. 

Prussia was on the floor whining next. Germany crossed his arms scowling down at him. The other three roared with laughter and dove on Germany crushing him in a hug. 

“Don’t ever doubt what we said again,” Saxony breathed in his ear. 

“Ja. Fine. I’ll try,” Germany said. 

Soon the brothers went home. Scotland had to come and get the poor wounded Ireland off the floor. Poor Ireland. He can never catch a break with Prussia around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading this chapter!!


	36. Stupid Bavaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Bavaria picks a fight with Norway and Denmark nearly kills him.

Bavaria was drunk. Which was a bad thing. Bavaria was always an angry drunk looking for a fight. They had a world conference in Hungary early that day and the German brothers and Austria were staying night at her house. Currently though they were at a club because she rented the whole place for the night and all the other nations were partying with them. Which is why his eyes landed on Norway. His blank face pissed him off. It made his blood boil and he hated his guts. (Fucking hell Bavaria what did Norway ever do to you?) 

Norway glanced up when Bavaria was in front of him snarling in anger. Bavaria swayed as he glared down at him. Norway stared up at him from where he was sitting with a blank look on his face. What was Bavaria’s problem? Did he do something to anger him. Because he was looking more and more angry by the second.

“Is something wrong Bavaria?” 

Then Bavaria’s fist slammed into his jaw. His chair toppled and he landed on his back. He looked up at him with wide shocked eyes. Bavaria snarled and kicked him in the face. Norway’s nose was bleeding and his lip was busted and pouring blood now. He dodged his next kick by rolling out of the way, then he got to his feet. Bavaria swung at him again and Norway moved to block it. Inside a large hand caught Bavaria’s fist. Denmark smiled at Bavaria with a crazy look in his eyes. 

“Is there a reason you’re attacking my boyfriend Bavaria?” 

“His stupid face pisses me off,” Bavaria snarled. 

“NOTHING IS WRONG WITH HIS FACE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” 

“HIS FACE IS ALWAYS BLANK AND IT ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF ME! HE’S LIKE A BLOCK OF ICE! HE HAS NO FEELINGS AND IT PISSES ME OFF,” Bavaria screeched. 

Norway looked startled a second then went blank again as his eyes averted from Bavaria. 

“YOU HURT HIS FEELINGS!” 

With that Denmark was beating the hell out of Bavaria. He had to defend Norway’s honor like a wonderful boyfriend would do. Denmark my dear friends, is the definition of a wonderful boyfriend. Bavaria screamed in terror as he was getting his ass handed to him. He didn’t expect to lose a fight. Too bad Bavaria this is Denmark we are talking about of course you lose. 

“GERMANY HELP!” 

Germany made it to the scene wondering who was yelling for his help. He noticed it was his shitty older brother and sighed. 

 

‘I really don’t want to help him right now. He probably deserves it Denmark never fights with anyone unless provoked. Plus, he could probably kick my ass. Bavaria you piece of shit how dare you get me into these situations. Why am I even considering helping you?! You piece of shit I hate you! You’re the worst bruder ever! I’m not helping you. That’s final,” Germany thought to himself. 

“GERMANY HELP,” Bavaria screeched pitifully looking around for him not knowing he was only a few feet away.

‘You piece of shit I hate you,’ Germany thought before launching into action and prying 

 

Denmark away from Bavaria. 

“DENMARK CALM DOWN!” 

“HE HURT NORWAY! PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY!”

“BAVARIA ARE YOU STUPID?!”

“GERMANY KEEP ME SAFE!” 

“I’M TEMPTED TO LET HIM GO! HOW DARE YOU HURT NORWAY! HE DOESN’T BOTHER ANYONE! HE IS THE DEFINITION OF INNOCENT! YOU PIECE OF SHIT IF HE GETS AWAY FROM ME I’M NOT HELPING YOU!” 

Bavaria ran away in response and Germany hit the floor grappling with Denmark trying to calm him down. He screamed when the ax came out of nowhere. 

“PRUSSIA,” Germany screamed in fear. Prussia appeared in two seconds flat and took the ax away then helped Germany pin Denmark to the floor. 

“Why are you fighting with Denmark?” 

“I wasn’t! Bavaria is drunk off his ass and pissed him off! He hurt Norway!” 

“IS HE SUICIDAL OR IS HE FUCKING STUPID?!” 

“STUPID!” 

“GET OFF ME SO I CAN KILL YOUR BROTHER!” 

“NEIN! HE’S A PIECE OF SHIT BUT WE’LL GET INTROUBLE IF WE LET YOU KILL HIM! SAXONY IS A SCARY MOTHER FUCKER WHEN MAD AND I’M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THAT BULL SHIT! SO NOW THAT IT’S CLEAR WE AREN’T LETTING YOU GO YOU NEED TO CALM YOUR ASS DOWN,” Germany and Prussia screamed at the exact same time. 

“Dude you two are freaky,” Denmark said amazed at how they did that. 

“Shut up,” Germany said smacking him. 

“Where did that piece of shit even go?” 

“I have no idea.”

 

To where the piece of shit……..I mean Bavaria…….To wherever he is! 

 

Saxony frowned taking care of his brother’s wounds. He had run to him drunk crying and beaten to a pulp. Which made him and Hesse take him to Hungary’s house and doctor him up. Hesse stroked his hair as he kept drunk crying. 

“Bavaria who did this to you?”

“Denmark.”

“Why?!” 

“I hurt Norway.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Saxony said bluntly earning a whine in response. 

Twenty minutes later Germany and Prussia came home. 

“Hey Bavaria might be dead somewhere. Just letting you guys know ahead of time so you won’t get mad at us later for not telling you.” 

“Shut up Prussia. He’s right here.”

“That piece of shit is lucky I helped him,” Germany growled. 

“Well I am grateful you did and I’m sure he will be tomorrow.” 

“Danke Hesse that means so much,” Germany said sarcastically. 

“Hey! I was being nice!”

“Don’t care. I’m going to bed. Night.” 

“I am too,” Prussia said tiredly. 

The two went to their guest rooms and went to bed. Saxony and Hesse stayed up most of the night taking care of Bavaria. The next morning though they were all teasing him mercilessly as he laid in bed with his two broken legs and bruised up body. How he ran on those last night they will never know. Bavaria glared at them then had to call Norway and apologize. He really did feel bad about what he had done. After apologizing he went back to sleep. He gave a snort of amusement when he was drifting off when he realized his baby brother was tucked under his arm snuggling close. Germany loved his stupid big brother sometimes. So sometimes he did cuddle with him like he would with Prussia. 

Prussia loomed over Bavaria’s bed threateningly. How dare he cuddle with his baby brother. Yes, Prussia did get jealous when his older brothers cuddled with Germany. Prussia was a possessive little shit and that would never change. He’s allowed to be though. He did after all, raise Germany. Prussia sneakily stole his sleeping baby brother from his sleeping older brother’s arms without waking the two and took him to his bed and cuddled with him. Saxony wouldn’t stop laughing. He had seen him steal Germany. Prussia was too cute sometimes. Especially when it came to his possessiveness over Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	37. Damn It Sweet Pea!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany meets Wales' weird sheep.

Ireland smiled hugging Germany when he came over to stay the night with him. Germany hugged him back tightly. They hadn’t seen each other in a month. They both had been very busy. Ireland sat on the couch with him and talked to him holding both his hands in his smiling widely. Germany smiled like an angel and told him about what all he had been up to then paused when the door was forced open. Germany blinked at the sheep he had never seen before.

“When did you get a sheep?”

“We’ve had him for about a year now. Ignore him.”

“I can’t. His eyes trailing in weird directions is creeping me out,” Germany said staring at Sweet Pea.

He started hissing at Germany startling him making him scramble into Ireland and hang onto him worriedly. Ireland blinked then grinned holding him nuzzling his face into Germany’s neck for once actually glad the stupid sheep decided to make an appearance into the house.

“Ireland what the fuck is wrong with that thing,” Germany growled for some reason feeling like that sheep was a threat.

“Oh. It actually has brain damage. It’s Wales’ sheep so it’s not that surprising. He’s an idiot and doesn’t know how to pick out normal animals. Don’t get me started on the time he had a possessed duck.”

“Wales had a possessed duck,” Germany asked confused.

“Oh God yes. We had to call a priest.”

“Wow.”

“I know! He has terrible taste in pets,” Ireland said as Sweet Pea trotted up.

“Oh he can’t be that bad,” Germany said feeling bad for the sheep and scratched behind his ears.

Sweet Pea thumped his leg hissing happily. Germany stopped when he was getting creeped out. The hissing was unnerving. Sweet Pea licked his hand swishing his little tail. Germany smiled then started screaming when he latched onto his arm. He tried prying him off. Ireland started beating his head trying to get him off. Scotland walked in and stared a moment.

“THAT’S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH! I’M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT,” he screamed running over and stabbed Sweet Pea until he ran out of the house hissing.

“WHY,” Germany screamed.

“He does that,” Ireland and Scotland said at the same time.

“Fucking hell this hurts,” Germany growled clutching his arm. “Is the shit going to live after you stabbed him that many times?”

“Sadly yes,” they deadpanned and took him to the kitchen to clean his arm and had to stitch it and wrap it.

“LOOK WHAT YOUR LITTLE SHIT DID TO MY ANGEL,” Ireland roared punching Wales in the stomach when he got home and showed him Germany’s arm. Wales threw himself at Germany’s feet and clung to his legs.

“I’M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON’T LET PRUSSIA KILL ME!”

“Why does everyone scream that?”

“Because he tried to fucking slaughter everyone who gets you hurt. Even if it’s a paper cut,” Ireland said.

“Prussia broke my wrist once because I got in a wreck and Germany was in the car. He got little bruises and a scratch on his face. I had just gotten my wrist x rayed to make sure it wasn’t broken and it wasn’t. So when I came out he asked me if it was broken and I said no. Then he broke my wrist and told me to go double check,” Scotland said looking at Ireland.

“………….I remember that. England dislocated his knee for it.”

“I hate my bruder’s over protectiveness,” Germany groaned covering his face.

“So does everyone else,” all three said at once.

“Don’t get me wrong. It’s funny when the violence is not directed at you,” Scotland said   
shrugging.

“True,” Ireland shrugged.

“Absolutely,” Wales agreed and Germany laughed.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t kill you Wales. Or Ireland. He’d probably blame him just because he   
can.”

“Well thank you.”

That night Germany woke cuddled into Ireland’s side to thumping on the window to his left by the bed. He opened the blinds and saw the sheep. Standing on the tree branch it’s eyes glowing red in the night and it started hissing. Germany started screaming waking Ireland up. He looked out the window. He threw it open and dragged Sweet Pea into the room and started beating him.

“HOW DID YOU GET IN THE TREE YOU SON OF A BITCH,” Ireland screamed choking him. “PRUSSSIA PUT YOU UP TO THIS DIDN’T HE?!”

“Ireland don’t blame my bruder he didn’t even know I was coming here.”

“PRUSSIA SENT YOU TO RUIN OUR CUDDLE TIME DIDN’T HE?!”

“What did I just say?”

“STOP LISTENING TO PRUSSIA! LEAVE US ALONE! WE JUST WANT TO CUDDLE   
AND SHARE A BED!”

“Or just ignore me because that’s cool too,” Germany said crossing his arms.

“HOW DID PRUSSIA SEND YOU?! DOES HE SPEAK SHEEP?! OR DID HE MANIPULATE YOU WITH THOSE RED EYES OF HIS?!”

“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP BLAMING MY BRUDER WHEN HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW I’M HERE,” Germany screamed grabbing Ireland and giving him a hard shake.   
“Oh………………He doesn’t?”

“Nein. He thinks I’m with Japan.”

“ARE YOU ASHAMED TO ADMIT YOU CAME TO SEE ME,” Ireland screeched.

“Ireland if Prussia knew I was here he would be here keeping us apart and we couldn’t cuddle or share a bed,” Germany said bluntly.

“Oh that’s a good point,” Ireland said after thinking about it. “I like that about you. You think things through. You’re so smart,” Ireland said poking his nose. “Thank you for lying to your   
brother so we can spend time together.”

“You’re an idiot,” Germany deadpanned smacking his hand away.

 

“Are you being grouchy because you’re sleepy,” Ireland asked casually throwing Sweet Pea out of the window and slamming it shut. They heard him hit every branch while hissing.

“Ja. I just want to sleep. Now shut up and let’s go back to bed,” Germany said flicking the light back out and Ireland climbed into bed with him and cuddled him close.

“I like nights like this. Where I can just hold you.”   
“I love you but shut up,” Germany said sleepily making Ireland laugh and kiss his forehead. “I like nights when you can hold me too,” Germany said softly after a minute. Ireland squeezed him and kissed his cheek then they fell asleep.

The next morning Germany was pissed because Sweet Pea kept coming back until England shot him five times because he was tired of waking up to their yelling. Sweet Pea stayed in his pen after that. Germany thought they were idiots if they thought that sheep was normal healing that fast and not dying. Germany growled when Ireland shook him awake saying they needed to go have lunch together. He batted his hand away and rolled over. After slapping his hands away constantly and snapping at him Ireland huffed.

“Well I know how to make you smile you little grouch,” he said smirking evilly. Germany glared at him from the bed. Ireland pounced on him. They wrestled for ten minutes and Ireland tickled Germany for twenty until he finally gave in and got ready so they could eat lunch. “I should really thank that brother of yours for telling me you’re ticklish,” Ireland teased after lunch earning a glare.

“Which one?” Germany snarled.

“Bavaria.”

“He’s going to die,” Germany growled making Ireland laughed.

“Funny it seems you haven’t tried to kill me for actually doing it.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Why haven’t you,” Ireland teased catching his chin tilting his head making him look him in the eyes. Germany averted them cheeks dusting pink.

“Because you’re actually stronger than me and you’d probably just pin me down and do it again,” he grumbled.

“Damn right I would. Your laugh is adorable and so is your giggles.”

“I DON’T GIGGLE,” Germany roared punching him in the stomach and walking away.

“If you don’t giggle why is your face red,” Ireland teased after recovering.

“Because you’re stupid!”

“Aw how mean!”

“Go away!”

“Why?”

“Because you have a stupid face I don’t want to look at right now!”

“But you love my stupid face! You’re just embarrassed,” Ireland teased chasing after him.

He laughed teasing him and dodging his hits as they walked around town just to look around. He loved the days he could spend with Germany. People told them they didn’t suit each other but Ireland could care less about what they thought. He and Germany actually suited each other perfectly. Ireland made a call when he found Sweet Pea stalking them. England ran him over after getting Ireland’s call for help. Germany really wanted to know what was up with that damn sheep. It wasn’t normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!!


	38. Almost Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone attempts to kidnap Germany................again.

Bavaria was walking down the road to go to the store and pick up beer late that evening when he saw Germany walking along as he made his way back from work. He lifted a hand to wave at him then men jumped out of a van. A man broke a metal bat over Germany’s head. (NOT wooden guys. I mean fucking metal. They didn’t dent the bat and they didn’t bend the bat. They broke it. How they managed that the world will never know.) Germany stumbled forward in shock. Then another man jabbed a shot into his neck when he was too out of it to react. 

Germany’s eyes dropped and his legs went slack falling to his knees. His head dropped and his shoulders slumped as his eyes closed. Bavaria hung his mouth open in shock then the men tried to load Germany into the van. Bavaria sprinted over to them and attacked them. There was only two men. Germany could have easily handled them. If he hadn’t been attacked out of the blue and the first attack was from behind and he had too big of a concussion to avoid the needle that came next. But if he hadn’t of been drugged. He could have taken them even with a concussion. Bavaria called the cops after knocking then men out. Well more like brutalizing them and now they were in a coma. 

“Guys Germany nearly got kidnapped,” He said walking into the house later. 

“What you mean like always,” Saxony asked rolling his eyes. 

“Nein this time it wasn’t his fault. A guy broke a metal bat over his head and the other drugged him,” Bavaria said balancing Germany on his back and the beer case in his hands. 

“Did you take him to the hospital,” Hesse asked. 

“Ja! What type of bruder do you think I am,” Bavaria asked offended. 

“Before or after you went to the store to get beer?” 

“Does it really even matter?” 

“JA IT MATTERS!”

“BAVARIA DID YOU PUT YOUR NEED FOR BEER BEFORE OUR BRUDER’S   
HEALTH,” Saxony yelled. 

“He seemed well enough to wait a few more minutes before going!” 

“BAVARIA!” 

“I NEEDED BEER!” 

“HE COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF HIS HEAD INJURY! IT COULD HAPPEN AND YOU WERE BUYING BEER!” 

“HE WAS FINE! IF HE WASN’T I WOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM TO THE DOCTOR   
FIRST!” 

“Guys I’m seeing things. I was driving home and I thought I saw West propped against the store wall. You know the one down the road? Well I thought I saw him there bleeding from his head. But when I turned around to look he was gone. So I went ahead and ran my errands and came back. It’s weird that I saw that right? So weird,” Prussia said walking in. 

“Tell him what you did Bavaria,” Hesse said cheekily. 

“Nein. I don’t wanna.” 

“Bavaria left him there to get beer knowing he had a head injury,” Saxony tattled. “Then after he got beer he took him to the doctor. He put beer above our bruder Prussia.” 

“Bavaria put West in bed. Tuck him in and go to your room and wait for me to come kill you,” Prussia demanded. 

“But I don’t want to…………”

“NOW!” 

“OKAY!” 

Bavaria put the beer down then ran to tuck Germany in. He smiled at his relaxed face after tucking him in. He could admit. Germany was pretty damn cute looking all peaceful and relaxed. He kissed his forehead gently. 

“Get better soon you brat. Don’t ever scare me like that again.” 

He went to his room and sat on his bed after. Then the thought hit him. Why the hell was he listening to Prussia? He could be running by now. As soon as he got up Prussia appeared in his room looking murderous. Bavaria screamed and Prussia started his attack on his stupid big brother. After Saxony was grumbling because he was the one stuck taking care of Bavaria after. Prussia was too busy fussing over Germany to pay attention to Saxony’s grumbling. Germany was too out of it to protest to Prussia’s fussing. So he just laid there and let his big brother take care of him without causing any problems like a good concussion patient should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you liked it!!


	39. Scariest Brothers Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone is a threat to their family Prussia and Germany are the scariest brothers alive.

No one was really sure how they could have reacted. All they knew is that they were having a fun time then got a bunch of tranquilizers in the neck. Then woke up in a stupid warehouse. How cliché of the kidnappers. They were drugged and tied up. All four of them. Saxony, Hesse, Bavaria, and Prussia. Their kidnappers smirked at them gloating to each other how they could finish what their old boss started. They growled as men approached with scalpels and needles. Then the metal door slammed into the wall furthest away from where it was originally. 

“You have no idea how long it took for me to find this place,” Germany said walking in casually like he owned the place.

“Oh shit he’s calm. This is bad,” Hesse said. 

“Calm and angry Germany is always bad,” Bavaria hissed. 

The twenty-five men looked at one another then charged with battle cries. Germany stayed in his spot patiently waiting. He was in a defensive stance and the aura around him screamed murder. He moved swiftly and carefully as he fought with them. But his eyes were blank and darting around like he was predicting what everyone was going to do. He didn’t expect one to find the tranquilizer gun and shoot him full of them. He plucked them out as he fought. His movements were slower but he was clearly still determined to slaughter everyone in the damn building. 

Hell his brothers might not even be safe from his wrath. They were the idiots that got kidnapped in the first place. At a gas station in broad daylight also surrounded by many people. Who the fuck gets kidnapped like that?! But the real question is. Who the fuck kidnaps people out in the open? These people that’s who. Germany winced as scalpels sliced him sometimes or stabbed him but he was still taking people down. Then a boom went off. Everyone froze. 

“Oh really now?! We’re going there?! You just had to do that?! Give me the gun damn it,” Germany said throwing his hands up face twisting with anger. 

The man trembled then shot him again as Germany walked toward him threateningly. Then again when he kept walking like the bullet in his chest was a scratch. Germany towered over the guy snarling as everyone stayed frozen. The man started blubbering and gave him the gun. Germany shot him once in the back then twice in the chest. 

“Now we’re even.”

Then he started shooting other men cackling. The other three gave Prussia a dirty look. He was a terrible influence on Germany. He made Germany a psycho. Then had the nerve to look proud of it. Germany ran out of bullets and went back to hand to hand combat. His movements were slowing drastically. The drugs from the eleven tranquilizers shot in him were taking affect. Prussia kept his arms moving up and down fluidly against the corner of the crate behind him wearing the ropes around his wrists down slowly but surely. When they snapped after a few minutes he untied the rest of himself quickly and launched into action. 

Germany felt a hand lay on his head gently. He glanced over and red eyes bored into his. Prussia blocked a blow without looking. Then Germany understood what he wanted. He wanted him to rest while he finished off the rest. Like hell that would happen Germany felt a duty to keep his brothers safe at the moment and he wasn’t stopping until he knew they were all safe. A hand slammed into the back of his neck hard and he glared as his eyes started to shut. 

“Bastard,” he whispered. 

“Shut up and pass out West,” Prussia said affectionately then caught his limp body and dodged the men fast to set him down safely by the others. “Well now that he’s out of the way. Who’s dying first for hurting my baby bruder,” Prussia asked smiling brightly. The eight men pointed at each other at once. “Very well you can all die at the same time.” 

Hesse had to look away. Bavaria stared in horror as he watched the blood bath happen in front of him. If Prussia was this bad drugged, he didn’t want to think about what would happen is he was at full strength. These men were pathetic. Nothing like the old group. Maybe it was because they were connected to the old group. That was the reason Prussia was going on a murderous rampage. They were connected to the group that had kidnapped Germany and experimented on him in inhumane ways. Those people were dead now but Prussia still wanted to wipe out the organization completely. So no one could hurt his family again. Especially his precious baby brother. Saxony just kept staring at an unconscious Germany wondering if he would try to kill Prussia when he woke up. 

Prussia wanted these men dead. They had targeted his family. They deserved to die slow and painful deaths. What was worse is the fact that Germany had been shot three times and was bleeding out. Which is why he knocked out the brat so he would stop moving. He was bleeding faster because he was fighting and he was making the wounds worse. So Prussia did the logical thing knowing Germany wouldn’t sit the fight out. When he was done he called an ambulance then untied the others. Soon he was sitting at the hospital by Germany’s bed. He smiled when Germany woke up. 

“Big bruder you’re okay,” he croaked reaching up. Prussia leaned over and hugged him. He winced then the grip around his neck tightened. 

“Germany. Too tight.” 

“You knocked me out. I’m choking you out you little bitch,” Germany said darkly then continued to tighten his grip until Prussia went limp from lack of oxygen. 

“Was that necessary?” 

“Ja. It was. Don’t question me or I’ll choke you out next Bavaria.” 

“I’ll shut up now.” 

“You do that.” 

 

The next day Germany struggled in Prussia’s arms as he tried getting free. He wanted to go on his planned trip to see Ireland. Prussia wasn’t letting him. Germany struggled and kicked at the stupid over protective albino. He was drained from being badly wounded so he couldn’t escape Prussia’s arms. 

“Are you done?” 

“Let go. I want to go. I miss him. I haven’t seen him in weeks. Big bruder. Bitte,” Germany said pitifully. 

“West you’re high as hell because of the pain killers they gave you when you left the hospital. You’re fucking bruised and cut up to hell and back. You got shot three times and you nearly overdosed on tranquilizers yesterday. They had to stabilize you to make sure you didn’t die or anything like that. You won and got to get out today. Well as big bruder I say you are staying in bed. I’m your boss. You are going to bed!” 

“YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!” 

“WHAT WAS THAT BABY BRUDER,” Prussia questioned in a threatening big brother tone. 

Germany slunk back at that tone. Prussia smirked recognizing the ‘I’m in trouble look’ on Germany’s face. It had been a long time since he had seen that look. Germany used to have that look all the time as a child and a teenager when he was in fact in trouble and he didn’t want to be yelled at or punished. He only got that look on his face when Prussia used that tone with him. 

“I didn’t mean……..I just…..” Germany fumbled. “I want to see my boyfriend. I miss him,” he said pitifully eyes tearing up. He really did think he was in trouble. But Prussia only used that tone to prove he was in fact still the boss of his baby brother. 

“You will,” Prussia assured. “After you are healed. Then you can go see him. I promise I won’t stop you then.” 

“You sure you promise?” 

“I’m sure I promise,” Prussia chuckled as he carried him back to bed. 

“Okay,” Germany whispered defeated then let himself be tucked in. 

Prussia cuddled with him until he fell asleep. Then texted Ireland letting him know of the situation. Ireland flashed over with wide and worried eyes soon. He had flowers and sweets to give him. He shook him awake gently. 

“Hey. I just came by really fast to check on you. I’ll come over all day tomorrow. I have to work until late tonight. Be good and rest until then angel,” Ireland said gently. Germany leaned up sleepily throwing his arms around his neck. Ireland gave him a few kisses while holding him then had to go after a few minutes. 

“Are you satisfied now? You got to see your stupid boyfriend and you get him all day tomorrow,” Prussia said amused. 

“Ja,” he murmured and went back to sleep. 

Prussia chuckled cuddling him close then went to sleep as well. Germany would be okay soon.   
Then Prussia could stop hovering…………….well hovering less since he is Prussia and hovers over Germany regardless of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	40. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria tries to blackmail the others.

Austria wanted the exterior of his nice house repainted. But he didn’t want to spend money and hire a guy. Or do it himself. He remembered something. He had those pictures of the brothers cuddling in Prussia’s bed. He grinned sent the message. Soon all five were snarling and painting his house. Austria smirked and watched them. 

“Prussia! Bavaria is kicking my ladder,” Germany whined soon. 

“I’m trying to move you slightly out of my way! Shut up!” 

“NEIN!” 

“BAVARIA STOP KICKING THE DAMN LADDER! WEST GET THE HELL DOWN! I TOLD YOU NEIN! THAT YOU WERENT ALLOWED UP THERE!” 

“YEAH GERMANY,” the other three chorused snickering.

It was always funny to them when Prussia would scold Germany like he was a child. Germany opened his mouth to talk. 

“Tell me nein. I dare you,” Prussia said threateningly. 

Germany clamped his mouth shut then his eyes widened with innocence. Prussia glared up at him. Germany’s face continued to morph into his kicked puppy look. Prussia frowned then threw his hands up in frustration. 

“FINE!” 

“YAY,” Germany yelled back and went back to painting. They finished the house hours later. Prussia looked up at Germany. 

“Get your butt down here!” 

“Can’t make me,” Germany cackled leaning back. 

Then the ladder tilted and Germany flailed trying to get it to stand up right again. Saxony grabbed a bar and pushed it back up properly. Prussia sighed reaching up into the air. In two seconds flat he got an arm full of baby brother. Germany blinked up at him then grinned. Prussia gave him a pissed look. Germany kissed his nose. Prussia gave him an unimpressed look. Germany winked at him and despite trying to be stern Prussia burst into laughter. Germany started laughing as well.

“You little shit you think you’re off the hook but you’re not,” Prussia cackled. 

Germany whined loudly when a sharp painful swat hit on his thigh. Prussia rolled his eyes at the whining that followed and ignored the face hiding in his neck. That is until teeth sunk into it when he kept ignoring said person’s whines and complaints. 

“WEST!”   
“DON’T IGNORE ME BITCH!” 

More sharp swats landed to his thigh until he escaped his grip and ran off. The other three clung to each other laughing at the childish display. Prussia rolled his eyes and went for his car. 

“Not so fast. My furniture needs to be arranged.” 

“Fuck you!” 

“Do it or else this is going all over the internet.” 

They stomped into his house. 

“GERMANY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!” 

“NEIN!” 

“GERMANY!” 

“I SAID NEIN!” 

“EXCUSE YOU?!” 

“CAN’T BLACKMAIL ME WITHOUT BLACKMAILING ALL OF THEM! CAN’T BLACKMAIL THEM IF THEY ARE DOING THE SHIT YOU ASK! YOU LOSE I WIN NOW GOODBYE!” 

“GERMANY! GET BACK HERE OR I’LL……….”

“YOU CAN’T DO SHIT! YOU’RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I OUTSMARTED YOU!” 

“OF COURSE I’M MAD ABOUT THAT! HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU OUTSMART ME?!” 

“ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?! PIANO FUCKER I WILL END YOU!” 

“GERMANY I WILL BLACKMAIL YOU! REGARDLESS OF THEM STILL DOING WHAT I ASK! THEN THEY’LL BLAME YOU! AND YOU WILL BE SEEN ALL OVER THE INTERNET CUDDLING WITH THEM!” 

“I DON’T CARE AUSTRIA! I DON’T FUCKING CARE! THE ONLY REASON I CAME IS BECAUSE THEY CARED! I DON’T CARE IF ANYONE SEES THE PICTURE! I’M NOT ASHAMED OF MY BRUDERS! I LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH THEM AND I LIKE IT WHEN WE ALL CUDDLE! IF I LIKE IT I’M GOING TO BE OPEN ABOUT IT! I DON’T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK BECAUSE IT DOESN’T EMBARRASS ME! WE DID WHAT YOU ASKED! STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE AND MAKING US DO MORE! I’M NOT GOING TO DO IT!”

“WAIT HE HAS A FUCKING POINT WHY THE FUCK SHOULD WE CARE IF PEOPLE SEE,” Saxony roared then came storming out of the house and punched Austria. 

The other three looked at each other. It’s not like they hiding the fact they liked to cuddle. Hell anyone close to them knew it. They were cuddly people and most already knew that. So why would it matter if a picture of all five of them cuddle was shown to other people? The other two walked out and went to their cars silently. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Prussia said smiling at Austria. Austria ran screaming. Prussia was on his heels swearing soon enough. Germany smirked then got in his car and went home as well. 

Prussia came home later in a relaxed peaceful mood. Almost murdering Austria took a lot of stress off himself. He smiled at Saxony and sat by him. Bavaria saw how at peace his was. Well this wouldn’t do. He liked his little brother all riled up and dramatic. 

“Ireland is in Germany’s room. In bed. Alone with him,” he said bluntly. Prussia went tearing up the stairs with a scream of rage. Bavaria started laughing. 

“Ass. You didn’t have to do that,” Saxony snickered. 

“Pretty sure I did.” 

Prussia kicked down Germany’s door and ran to his bed. He ripped the covers off earning a loud whine. Prussia was seething then he went blank. Germany glared up at him sleepily still cuddling with his dogs. They loved sleeping in his bed when they got a chance and cuddled with him. Prussia started cackling and dove on him. Germany huffed and shut his eyes trying to go back to sleep. Prussia nuzzled his face against his. 

“You’re so cute West.” 

“Shut up. I want to sleep,” Germany whined. Prussia laughed and cuddled with him and the dogs until they all fell asleep. 

“Two biggest bad asses. Love to cuddle,” Hesse said amused to the other two. They had been spying on them. 

“Guess they’re not so badass after all.” 

“Don’t let them hear you. They’ll kill you.” 

“True.” 

They left the two alone and went back down stairs to watch TV. Just another random day with their family. At least Germany didn’t get hurt this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	41. Hidden Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany has a fear that he hides from everyone.

Germany peered at the TV as the weather man talked about how huge thunderstorms were hitting for the whole week starting late that night. Worse than usually hit. Germany hated storms. Only the really loud ones. He could deal with most storms but powerful thunderstorms, tornadoes, or hurricanes he couldn’t handle. Because he traveled for meetings or vacations he has experienced them all. He listened for the time of when it would hit. Then worked on his excuse for going to his house he owned before he moved to this one. Prussia and Germany had kept their old houses. If they wanted to escape this one sometimes they would leave to their old houses to be alone.   
He went to his room and packed a bag for the week.

He left the house knowing they would call the next day or something. The others weren’t home at the moment. He didn’t want to ever be caught cowering and crying over a storm. He also wanted to get over the fear. No matter what though he never could. He just got better at dealing with his fear. He felt like he had to do it alone. So no one would be ashamed of him for having that fear. He felt weak because of it, so ashamed and didn’t want his brothers to be ashamed of his as well or think he was weak. He was supposed to be strong. 

The fear started after the World Wars. The storms reminded him of the bombs, the gun fire, the grenades, and the guilt. That was why storms scared him now. Who would have known. Big, strong, mean, crazy, funny, and unstoppable Germany was scared of something like storms. People saw him as all those things. He wanted to live up to it so they would be proud of him. He just wanted them to be proud. He wanted to be strong like his big brothers. He looked up to them and never wanted them to be disappointed in him. 

So he would deal with this on his own. When he entered his house he put the food away in the fridge. He had bought some on the way. He went around and cleaned up. Which only consisted of dusting, sweeping, and mopping. He made himself dinner and watched TV as he ate. When he was done he sighed and washed his dishes in the sink. Thunder boomed loudly making the house shake. A crash was heard and he came out of his shock and saw the cup he was cleaning had slipped from his hands and shattered. Germany kneeled down and picked up the shards sighing. He threw the big pieces away then swept up the rest into the dust pan and threw them away as well. After doing the dishes he went and took a shower before the storm started and went to his bed. Soon he was curled in a ball trembling, hands over his ears, and grinding his teeth. 

The next day as expected Prussia called. Germany laughed when he complained about him leaving him alone with those losers. Prussia ranted awhile with the other three in the background screaming he was the loser not them and he was the annoying one. Germany kept laughing when they kept fighting about who the annoying loser was in the house. Prussia got them to leave his room eventually. 

“So why did you leave West?” 

“I just have a lot of stuff to do. I can’t concentrate at home. So I left to be alone and focus on my   
work. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Don’t you dare work yourself too hard West.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” 

“Good. I better start on my work too. So I’ll let you get back to yours. Bye West.” 

“Bye East,” he said smiling. 

He felt at ease while it wasn’t storming and was able to talk to Prussia. But his peace didn’t last through the day. Because that evening it stormed really bad again. 

The day after he nearly freaked out when Ireland commented on how he sounded strained on the phone when he was talking to him. Germany denied it and claimed to be sleepy was all. Ireland paused in response to that then hung up. Germany stared at the phone blankly then Prussia started calling. 

“Hello,” he answered confused. 

“YOUR BOYFRIEND CALLED ME! ARE YOU OVER WORKING YOURSELF?!” 

“Nein! Prussia I’m just a little tired.”

“WHICH MEANS YOU ARE OVERWORKING YOURSELF! IRELAND IS OVERLOADED WITH WORK SO HE CAN’T GO OVER THERE BUT YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL BECAUSE I HAVE PLENTY OF FREE TIME!” 

“GET A HOBBY YOU WEIRDO! STOP OBSESSING OVER ME!”

“YOU BRAT!” 

“YOU CREEP!” 

“WEST I’M NOT KIDDING!” 

“GOO NEITHER AM I! I MEAN IT! YOU’RE A CREEP!” 

“WEST!” 

“EAST,” Germany mocked. 

“I’m kicking your ass when I get over there.” 

“You are not,” Germany said rolling his eyes then hung up on his and called their boss and made him send Prussia to a bunch of meetings so he wouldn’t have time to actually go to Germany’s house. Then preceded to send a picture of his middle finger to Ireland.

That night he was startled when the blankets flew off his trembling frame. 

“You’re supposed to be busy,” he croaked. 

“I rushed,” Ireland said shrugging. He climbed into bed with him and cuddled him. “Are you   
scared of storms angel?” 

“Ja,” Germany said quietly and clung tighter as thunder shook the house. 

“I’ll flash us over to my house. For once it’s not storming there,” he said soothingly then did so. 

 

They appeared in his bed. Germany sighed and snuggled closer relaxing. Ireland fell asleep with him after being sure he calmed down. The next morning, he got him to talk about his fear. Germany was humiliated that Ireland found out and that he had to explain himself to him. Ireland soothed him soon making feel like it was okay. That he could have this fear and not be considered weak. Until he thought of Prussia finding out and being ashamed of him. 

“Don’t tell Prussia. Bitte. Don’t. Bitte,” he begged. 

“I won’t.” 

“Danke.” 

“But you will.” 

“I can’t,” Germany whimpered. 

“Germany when has Prussia ever called you weak for something? When has he ever been   
ashamed of you?” 

“I don’t know,” Germany mumbled meekly. 

“Because the answer is never,” Ireland said cupping his face. “He never has and he never will. Trust me on this,” he said gently then peppered his face in sweet kisses. Germany leaned into him sighing. 

“But I’m still scared of letting him know.” 

“Angel. There is nothing to be scared of. He won’t be ashamed. None of them will be ashamed. They won’t think you’re weak. If anything they will think you are so strong for dealing with this fear for so long.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

“I don’t have to go back until the week is over right?” 

“Of course I’m not letting you go back until the storms are over. What type of boyfriend do you   
take me for?” 

“A dumb one.” 

“You take that back!” 

“Nein,” Germany said laughing as Ireland knocked him over grinning. He shoved at him laughing harder when he blew raspberries into his ticklish neck. Ireland chuckled pulling away slightly and kissed him gently. 

“I love you,” Ireland said nuzzling his face into his after. 

“Ich liebe dich auch.” 

After that week Germany went back home to his brothers after stopping by his house and getting his things. He laughed when they grouched saying he only wanted to spend time with his perverted boyfriend. Prussia ran to him and wrestled with him yelling since he was the cause of him going to so many boring meetings. Germany laughed at him as they wrestled on the floor. Then whined at Prussia when he slobbered into his ear. 

“Shush that was your punishment.” 

“You’re gross,” Germany complained. 

“That’s my job as big bruder,” Prussia said getting off him. 

Germany kicked his shin lightly before going to unpack his suitcase. He wouldn’t tell them. Ireland had agreed to never bring the subject. So he would never know that Germany never told. He just felt like they really would see him as weak. So he would hide his fear as long as possible. Hopefully they would never find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	42. 2P Prussia and Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romania accidentally summons 2p Prussia and 2p Germany.

Romania nearly killed himself for causing this. Sure the two weren’t as bad as the others 2ps. They weren’t as violent unless provoked. He could send them back after an hour when the portal would open again. The 2p Germany and 2p Prussia had found Saxony, Hesse and Bavaria in town when running around. Romania had to explained the situation to them. They eyed the two men that looked like their brothers. 

“Take them home with you and make sure they don’t cause trouble! I have to get Norway. Those two are the more chill 2Ps. So I’m sure you can handle this.” 

“Fine,” Saxony sighed. 

They brought them to the house. 2p Germany was even crazier than Germany and even more laid back. 2p Prussia was quiet and stern. He honestly seemed to be constantly pissed and looked like he didn’t like 2p Germany too much. They didn’t interact with each other. Mostly argued if one said something the other didn’t like. 

“So did you let the Italy in your world break your heart too,” Bavaria taunted at some point. 2p Germany went silent and looked away. Bavaria was shocked when a hand went around his throat.

“Keep your mouth shut about that,” 2p Prussia hissed strangling him. Saxony had to pry him off Bavaria. 

“You just had to piss off this Prussia too didn’t you?!”

“My bad! Geeze!”

They changed the topic and asked the two plenty of questions about their lives there. 2p Germany chatted away clinging to Hesse because he enjoyed his company and Saxony’s. 2p Prussia just seemed indifferent and didn’t talk much. Germany and Prussia came home and stared at the other versions of them. 

“Who are they?”

“Romania summoned your 2p.” 

“Well okay then,” Prussia said slowly confused. 

Germany went to go fill out some paper work really quick. Prussia sat down and talked with the two as well. 2p Germany took an instant liking to him and chattered excitedly to him and got really cuddly with him making Prussia laugh. He was adorable. Anything that resembled Germany was adorable to him. When Romania came back and opened up the portal. Germany walked in as 2p Prussia stood up. 

“I wish you could come with me. I want you as my big bruder. I love being around you. I’ll take you instead! Big bruder Prussia,” 2p Germany whined clinging to him. 

The others saw Germany move in a blur. His hand wrapped around Prussia’s arm and hauled him back. He held Prussia away from his 2p. His face looked murderous. He didn’t like the thought of someone taking his big brother away from him. His blue eyes were filled with anger and jealousy. His 2p blinked then grinned. 

“Someone doesn’t like to share.”

“Go home.”

“Can I at least hug him bye?” 

“West be nice,” Prussia said ruffling his hair cheekily. He escaped his grip and walked to the Germany 2p. He hugged him and laughed as he clung to him. 

“Or maybe I can stay here. I wish I could stay. It would make me so happy.”

“Go home,” Germany deadpanned making his brothers snicker at his jealousy. 

“That’s impossible anyways. A Germany has to go back.,” Romania interrupted. “It would fuck   
shit up if you were missing.” 

“A Germany?” 

“If you want to stay then do it,” 2p Prussia said bluntly. “He said a Germany. I’ll just take this one. I’ll scar him up to make him look like you and no one will ever know. I want you to be happy despite what you think. If this place makes you happier I’ll just take him.,” he continued grabbing Germany before anyone could react. 

“Hey,” Germany snapped yanking away. Blood filled his vision. He touched where 2p Prussia cut under his eye. 

“Five more and they’ll never know you aren’t him,” he said holding the bloody knife and moved fast slashing his chest. Germany stumbled back dodging the next attack. “Stop making it hard. You won’t keep my baby bruder from his happiness.” 

Saxony grabbed the 2p Prussia snarling and threw him toward the portal. 

“Like hell we would let you take him.” 

“I’m taking him. He’ll be my new little bruder and I’ll take care of him.”

“NEIN! YOU FUCKING WON’T,” Prussia roared storming toward him. 

“Why the hell not?! You seem to like my bruder fine! What would be the difference?!”

“GERMANY IS MINE! HE IS MY BABY BRUDER NOT YOURS! IF YOU TRY TO FUCKING TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN YOU’LL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!” 

“Bruder. I’ll go home with you,” 2p Germany said lowly. 

“Why are you crying,” 2p Prussia snapped. 

“Because you actually love me! I thought you hated me,” he wailed. 

“I don’t love you I tolerate you,” he grumbled then sighed when he was in his arms regardless.   
He smiled gently. “Maybe just a little bit,” he admitted stroking his hair. 

“I couldn’t have stayed here anyways! I wouldn’t want that thing near my Ireland,” 2p Germany exclaimed. 

“EXCUSE YOU,” Germany barked. 

“You’re just pissy because my bruder attacked you with a knife,” 2p Germany said waving him off and went into the portal. 

“We’ll take our leave now I guess,” 2p Prussia said then screamed when he was shot in the knee. 

“That was for cutting my angel,” Prussia said smiling. “This is for trying to take him from me,” he said coldly and leveled the gun with his head. 2p Prussia dove into the portal before he was shot between the eyes. 

“Damn those two are more psycho than you two,” Bavaria said looking at them. 

“I’m going to bed. I’m so done with this bullshit,” Germany said walking away. 

“YOU WILL NOT! YOU ARE GOING TO THE DOCTOR TO GET THOSE STITCHED!   
ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! WEST! DON’T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!”

“BITCH TO SOMEONE WHO CARES! I’M TAKING A NAP,” Germany snapped as Prussia followed him. 

“That’s the blood loss talking Germany. You should,” Hesse was cut off by thuds. 

“AAnnnddddd he passed out and fell down the stairs. That’s just fucking perfect.” 

“Damn it West. When you wake up I’m going to……”

“Baby him like you always do. Don’t even act like you’d touch even a blonde hair on his cute little head,” Saxony said rolling his eyes. 

“Shut up,” Prussia spat and took Germany to the doctor. 

When they got back Prussia definitely babied him no matter how much he denied it. He always spoiled Germany. Despite what he would tell people. Many thought he gave Germany tough love. That clearly wasn’t the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	43. Beilschmidt family 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about another version of the German Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I do a chapter like this I’m going to put the title above so you’ll know it’s not the original Beilschmidt family we know and love it’s going to be the five brothers plus two sisters! Fem. Prussia and Fem. Germany. But anyways this is a dimension were Germany and Prussia have twin sisters. They are the south part of the country. But they get called by their human names. Fem. Prussia is Julchen and Fem. Germany is Monika. These are names that I found on the Hetalia page that the writer liked most. So I’m using them!

Prussia grunted when a weight hit his stomach, then laughed patting her head. Julchen sprawled across his stomach bored. Prussia had been in his room laying on his back reading at the time so she figured she would pester his awhile. 

“How was your date yesterday?” 

“Fine.” 

“North didn’t pull any perverted moves on you did he?” 

“Nein! Stop looking at me like that! You’re scary!” 

“Well I just want to make sure no one is taking advantage of my cute little twin,” she said poking his nose then rolled off him to lay by him. 

“Well I assure you no one is doing that. It’s all in your overprotective messed up head,” Prussia teased jabbing her forehead with two fingers playfully. “How are you and Romania?” 

“He hasn’t asked me out on a date recently. He’s been busy. But we’ve been texting,” she sighed. 

“Or maybe he realized how crazy you are and wants to stay away.” 

“THAT’S NOT FUNNY YOU BRAT!”

Prussia roared with laughter while being beaten with his pillow. Julchen scowled and placed it over his face then sat on it to smoother him. He knocked her off while laughing. She huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Take it back you little brat.” 

“Fine. My apologies. I didn’t realize you were so sensitive. My poor third favorite sibling.” 

“THIRD?!” 

“Well first comes our crazy adorable baby brother of course. Then Monika is my second. Then in third comes you. Be grateful you’re not last. Then you would be on Bavaria’s level.” 

She shuddered dramatically at the thought of being on Bavaria’s level. Which made them both crack up. 

“Well I have to admit you are third favorite as well,” she teased. 

“Oh am I really?” 

“Of course our adorable baby sister comes first! Then our almost adorable as Monika cutie baby brother comes second. Then there you are at third. Be grateful you aren’t last. Wouldn’t want to be on Bavaria’s level would we?” 

“Hell no. That prick deserves to be alone in last place.” 

The door creaked open slowly. Monika popped her head into the room. 

“Bavaria is bullying Germany,” she deadpanned. 

“BASTARD,” Prussia roared running out. 

“Wanna watch Bavaria die,” Monika asked Julchen. 

“You know I do,” she said slinging an arm around her and leading her along. 

Prussia was choking Bavaria in the middle of the floor. Germany was in the corner with wide innocent puppy eyes. His nose was bleeding also making Julchen’s eye twitch in anger. Bavaria throat punched Prussia off him. Julchen screeched diving on him and started pounding on him. Monika went to Prussia and rubbed his back as he choked and wheezed. 

“I’LL TEACH YOU! DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING HIT PRUSSIA IN THE FUCKING THROAT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!” 

“HE WAS CHOKING ME FIRST!” 

“BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING MEAN TO GERMANY!” 

“HE WAS BEING A LITTLE DEMON LIKE HIS LITTLE DEMON TWIN OVER THERE!” 

“THEY’RE ANGELS YOU BASTARD,” Prussia and Julchen screamed at the same time. 

Germany looked over when there was knocking on the door. He opened it and a man smiled at him. 

“Would you like to buy chocolate cake from us? We’re raising money for charity.” 

“Ja,” he said as his eye sparkled and shimmered. Monika appeared by him and her eyes were sparkling and shimmering as well. She had heard him mention the chocolate cake. 

“Well come to my van and I’ll show you all kinds of cake that you have to choose from,” he said leading the pair along. He opened the back door of his van. “Oh my. We only have Strawberry? I must have grabbed the wrong van. Tell you what. You ride with me to the store that is only down the roar and we’ll get your chocolate cake. I’ll throw in five free ones for the trouble.” 

“Ja,” they agreed at the same time. 

“Unfortunately the van only has two seats and that’s the driver and passenger. You two will be okay back here right?” 

“Ja!” 

“Excellent,” he smirked as they climbed into the back. 

He shut the doors whistling then went to the driver door. A bat broke over his head. He fell unconscious instantly. Julchen scowled at him. Prussia opened the back door. Two pairs of blue eyes peered up at him innocently. 

“WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT GETTING IN VANS WITH PEOPLE FOR CAKE?! YOU’RE LUCKY WE CAME OUTSIDE TO BUY SOME AND REALISED IT WAS A TRAP!” 

“We could have taken him,” Monika grumbled earning a nod of agreement from her twin brother. 

“You talk some sense into that one,” Prussia hissed jabbing a finger at Monika. “I’ll be talking to this one,” he said grabbing Germany by the ear and hauling him out of the van and dragging him along. Germany whined stomping after him pouting. 

“We only wanted some cake,” Monika whined at Julchen. 

“Come on! Let’s go have the cake talk again. And how you do not get into a fucking van for it,” she scowled pulling her by her hair making her whine and stomp after her as well. 

After an hour lecture Monika and Germany did get their cake. Saxony went and bought some for them. They ate it sulkily. Julchen was latched onto Monika. Prussia was latched onto Germany. 

“West. Sulking is so not awesome! Stop being upset at meeee,” they whined at the same time to the person they were clinging to.

The pair only got forgiveness when cuddling and promises of more cake was involved. Prussia cackled later in Julchen’s bed lying beside her. 

“They’re such brats.” 

“They learned from the biggest brat in existence. You,” Julchen teased. 

“I’m not such thing.” 

“You are. You just won’t admit it,” she said finger sliding across the bruise on his neck. “I’ll fucking kill Bavaria. How dare he hit you in the throat.” 

“We’ll all accomplish our goal of killing Bavaria someday,” Prussia said waving her off. 

They talked awhile then she smiled when he fell asleep talking to her. He was on his side, arm slung across her almost cuddling, and snoring softly. She felt a body climb into bed behind her and an arm went around her. The person got comfortable and a face buried between her shoulders. 

“Hello Monika,” she said sleepily and shut her eyes. “And Germany,” she said when the bed shifted and creaked slightly. Germany took his spot behind Prussia and threw an arm over him snuggling into his back. “Tell me again why you two are here?” 

“We invited ourselves because we saw you two cuddling,” Germany deadpanned. 

“And we like cuddling,” Monika said. 

“Do not,” Germany whispered. 

“What are you doing right now then,” Julchen asked then laughed at the whine she got in response. “It’s not bad to admit you like cuddling you know.”

“Prussia said he was going to start calling me Baby Germ-Germ next time I admit to something cute again,” he complained. “And knowing him he would find this cute,” he scowled. 

“Well he’s not awake so you can admit it to us or we’ll kick you out of the bed.” 

“Ja,” Monika agreed. 

“Fine. I like cuddling,” Germany grumbled lowly. 

“Good boy.” 

“I’m going to bed,” he huffed shutting his eyes. 

“Sweet dreams. Baby Germ-Germ,” Prussia’s voice rang out. He startled cackling when a face pressed between his shoulder blades and a loud irritated whine rang out. 

“You were supposed to be sleeping brat,” Julchen said smacking Prussia’s arm.

“I’m a light sleeper and I woke up when he laid down behind me.” 

They eventually got Prussia to stop teasing the poor youngest sibling and went to sleep. Saxony snorted in amusement the next morning. Their positions had changed. Prussia was rolled over facing Germany, chin propped on his head, cuddling him in his sleep. Germany had his face buried in his chest, arms around him. Julchen was facing Monika forehead pressed against hers cuddling. Monika was just sprawled out in a weird position. Saxony woke them up for breakfast. Julchen was having to drag Monika out of the bed. Germany was refusing to leave it and stayed cocooned in the blankets trying to sleep in. 

“Baby Germ-Germ we have to get up now!” 

That earned a battle cry and Prussia was running for his life with an angry little brother on his heels. Though his life was in danger he kept laughing as he ran. Until Germany nailed him with a chair. That shut him up really quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> As for the West part in the story. Prussia is the only one that calls Germany West if you haven’t noticed. So when Julchen says West Germany knows she referring to Monika. You know since Monika and Julchen are the south part of the country they are lined up with each other. Therefor east and west of each other. Like Prussia and Germany are east and west of each other. So when Prussia says West he is referring to Germany.


	44. Berlin Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wall comes down and Prussia and Germany are reunited.

Germany screamed pounding on the wall separating him from his brother. Why would Prussia just let them take him like that? Why would he sacrifice himself instead of just letting Germany get stuck with Russia? Why couldn’t he just not protect him for once in his life? Germany hated it when Prussia protected him. Not because he was ungrateful mind you. Because he hated seeing his big brother suffer to protect him. He always felt guilty about it. 

Guards pointed their guns at Germany when he made a crack in it and started firing at him. He felt bullets rip through his skin and his body hit the cold ground. His head smacked the pavement filling the air with a loud thump. He groaned as black surrounded him. But when he woke he was right back at it. On looking countries looked at him with pity if they saw him. 

Germany was shocked when England actually befriended him and helped him slip over to see Prussia sometimes when he could. Germany was grateful to the Kirkland family because they would help him see Prussia sometimes when Russia and the guards were distracted. When they were doing that they were distracting him and helping him stay healthy and mentally stable. He was so depressed without Prussia around him. As much as he called his big brother obsessive, over protective and annoying because Prussia always hover. He really did like his hovering and protectiveness. He loved the attention Prussia gave him. He loved having him there with him through everything. They were a team, they were family, they were each other’s protector and best friend, the one they needed most was each other. No one would ever be able to find brothers as close as these two. 

 

Time skip

 

 

Germany ran as fast as he could from the train station. He heard the wall went down. The UK brothers were running behind him grinning. Germany shoved through the crowd and jumped over people like hurdles. 

“Should we tell him we can just flash him over there?” 

“Don’t you dare Wales. It’s more meaningful that he’s running like this toward his big brother. Just flashing over there is not as meaningful,” Ireland said to him annoyed. 

“You just like running behind him because those jeans show off his sweet sexy arse,” Scotland teased. 

“LOOK AWAY FROM HIS ARSE HE’S MINE! I CALLED DIBS,” Ireland roared. 

“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LOOK AWAY! I HEARD THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” 

“HAHAHAHA GERMANY HEARD YOU! YOU PERVERT,” England cackled. 

“But he didn’t hear about just flashing over there,” Wales asked sweat dropping.

“QUIT BEING LAZY AND JUST RUN YOU BITCH!” 

“YOU’RE THE ONE RIDING ON SCOTAND’S BACK YOU JERK!”

“SO,” England yelling scowling. 

He was in fact riding on Scotland’s back and letting him do all the running. Scotland looked back him. England grinned cheekily and kissed his nose. Scotland barked a laugh then looked ahead again. 

“Didn’t even notice you. You’re a scrawny little shrimp,” Scotland said then screamed nearly running into a pole. 

“This is why we look ahead at all times when running Scotland,” England said patting his head as he dodged the pole. 

“Make one more comment and I’ll throw you off my back,” Scotland snapped. 

“Do it bitch!” 

Scotland threw him. England cackled flipping in the air to show off and be a smartass then landed on North’s shoulders. 

“HI,” North cried startled. 

“Hey! Now charge faster!” 

“You got it,” North said laughing. 

“How the fuck did he manage that?”

“We’ll never know. Just stop questioning his actions Scotland.” 

Germany skidded around the corner tuning them out. 

‘Prussia,’ his mind chanted then arms wrapped around his waist from behind. 

Germany’s eyes widened thinking someone was trying to keep him from his destination. He struggled and snarled. The arms tightened and he was lifted and his world started spinning really fast. He swore loudly at the person then the laughter finally clicked in his mind. He knew that laugh. He turned his head and looked down. Prussia roared with laughter whirling around and around with him. Germany’s reaction was perfect to him. He thought he would scare him by appearing out of an alley and grabbing him but Germany was Germany. So instead he got a lot of struggling and pissed cussing. Germany stared down at his laughing face with wide blue eyes. Then a grin slowly formed. 

“PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN,” he yelled kicking his legs while laughing. 

“What do we say when we want something?” 

“Bitte!” 

Prussia set him down then Germany turned and faced him. Prussia laughed and cooed at him when he burst into tears and dove on him. Germany sobbed loudly clinging to him. Prussia stroked his hair gently. He hid his face into Germany’s shoulder as his laughing turned into crying as well. The UK brothers rounded the corner and saw them. They smiled at the pair. 

“It’s so touching,” Scotland croaked as his own tears fell. 

His brother looked at him horrified. Scotland very rarely cried. Scotland let out a wail and stole England and held him. 

“I can’t breathe! He’s crushing me,” England choked as he struggled. 

Wales, North, and Ireland laughed at his teasing as Scotland kept holding him tightly and crying. Prussia and Germany calmed down after a bit and turned and looked at their audience. Then England’s struggling stopped and his head dropped and his eyes were shut. His whole body was limp. North, Wales, and Ireland stopped laughing and started screaming. Scotland really did crush him during his crying.

“SCOTLAND LET GO OF HIM! YOU CUT OFF HIS AIR SUPPLY FROM SQUEEZING HIM TO HARD!” 

“WHAT?! ENGLAND I’M SO SORRY,” Scotland yelled holding him away. England’s flopped back limply. “ENGLAND DON’T DIE,” Scotland screamed shaking him. 

“ENGLAND WAKE UP,” Ireland screamed. 

Germany and Prussia looked at each other. Then went into a fit of laughter. Leave it to Kirklands to cause a scene like this. Germany hugged Prussia from behind laughing harder as the four kept panicking and yelling. Prussia leaned into him with a hand on his forehead while laughing so hard he could barely breathe. England woke after a few minutes and slapped Scotland. Scotland hugged him again. 

“I’m so sorry!”

“LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR STRENGTH! NEXT TIME I’LL CALL YOU AMERICA   
JUNIOR!” 

“NO! THAT’S SO MEAN!” 

“THEN NEXT TIME DON’T CRUSH ME YOU STUPID RED HEADED GIANT!” 

“Just because you’re small doesn’t mean you can call me a giant,” Scotland pouted. 

“I’m not small!” 

“Let’s just go home,” Germany said laughing and that caught their attention. 

“Alright,” Wales agreed. 

They flashed over to Germany’s house. They grinned at how the two brothers kept clinging to each other through the day. They always hovered near each other. The only time they really were apart was to go to the bathroom. Well and the one time Prussia tried to kill Ireland with a straw for flirting with Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! AFTER FOREVER OR WHAT FELT LIKE FOREVER!! I hope you liked it!! Thank you for reading!!


	45. Beilschmidt Family 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austria and Monika go on a date.

Monika sat on the dirty floor tied up. Men grinned at her holding knives. They had kidnapped her from the store. Okay so maybe she shouldn’t have followed them for chocolate cakes and beer. But they were the bastards that tricked her and kidnapped her. They shouldn’t just go around kidnapping people. She was getting bored and hungry. She peered over when the window opened. Germany climbed through it looking bored. 

“I’m taking her back.” 

“What? Nein, you aren’t!” 

“I AM! IT’S HER TURN TO MAKE DINNER YOU BASTARD!”

“IT’S THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME TO SAVE ME?!” 

“AMONG OTHER REASONS! CHILL OUT,” Germany yelled waving her off. He started fighting with the men and soon was untying her. 

“Danke.” 

“Welcome,” Germany said grinning. 

“Your shoulder is bleeding.” 

“Is it,” Germany questioned as he looked at his shoulder and saw it had a stab wound. “Huh. Didn’t even notice that.” 

“That’s weird.” 

“I’ve been stabbed to many times in the shoulder. I think I’m used to it.”

“DON’T SAY THAT LIKE IT’S A GOOD THING!” 

“I DO WHAT I WANT!” 

“I’M TELLING PRUSSIA YOU GOT STABBED!” 

“I’M TELLING JULCHEN YOU GOT KIDNAPPED FOR CAKE!” 

“HEY! NOT JUST CAKE! FOR BEER TOO!” 

“WELL THEY TOLD US TO STOP GETTING KIDNAPPED AND YOU DISOBEYED!” 

“WELL…………How did you know I got kidnapped for cake?” 

“Good guess?” 

“You got kidnapped to didn’t you?”

“NEIN!” 

“YOU DID YOU HYPOCRITE!” 

“WELL AT LEAST I ESCAPED MYSELF!” 

“I’M TELLING PRUSSIA!”

“I’M TELLING JULCHEN!” 

“WAIT!” 

“WHAT?! YOU SCARED NOW?” 

“NEIN! Why don’t we just keep this our secret? I’ll even stitch your shoulder and they’ll never know what happened.”

“That’s a good idea,” Germany said looking thoughtful. 

“Come on. Let’s go,” she cheered and they walked out of the building. They frowned seeing two familiar people. 

“Home. Now. You two are in so much trouble!” 

“RUN MONIKA RUN! EVERY GERMANY FOR THEMSELVES,” Germany yelled bolting. 

She started laughing really hard as she ran. Germany was just too much sometimes. But she loved her crazy twin brother. Prussia took after Germany and Julchen chased Monika. Eventually Julchen caught Monika and dragged her home and scolded her about getting kidnapped. 

“How did you even know,” she pouted. 

“Romania used his magic to see what you two were doing.” 

“Damn him.” 

“Get over it.”

The door opened and Austria walked through.

“Are you ready my dear?” 

“Who the fuck are you talking to?”

“Monika. We have a date tonight.” 

“YOU WHAT,” Julchen screeched and then Hesse fainted. 

“HESSE! YOU BASTARD LOOK THAT YOU DID AUSTRIA,” Bavaria cried shocked as Saxony was shaking Hesse. 

“DON’T DIE HESSE,” Saxony wailed as Julchen was slapping Hesse trying to wake him up. 

“Let’s just go,” Monika whispered to Austria and they slipped out the door unnoticed. 

Austria smiled sweetly at Monika and took her out to dinner. Monika laughed at him when he kept talking about how untalented the pianist was that was playing at the restaurant. Austria paused and stared at her cute laughing face and shinning blue eyes. 

‘She’s actually really beautiful when she’s laughing like that. Watching me with those pretty shinning eyes. Taking in every word I have said. No one has ever done that before,’ he thought. 

“Austria? What are you staring at? Is something on my face,” she asked worried. 

“I was just thinking really hard. I apologize.”

“About what?” 

“About how pretty you are,” he murmured dazed. Her face turned shocked then went beet red. Austria blinked then scowled. “You never noticed how pretty you were?! How could you look so shocked someone actually said that?!”

“Well……..You’re the only guy other than my bruders that have ever said that I was pretty.” 

“You’re stunning. Men are blind if they can’t see that,” he sneered. 

“Danke,” she said tilting her head and smiling at him softly. 

Austria felt his heart skip a beat. He had plotted this just to piss of her family. He never expected to actually fall for her. Now he wanted more and more dates with her. He wanted her to be his. So after dinner he took her for a walk through the park. He lent her his jacket to make sure she kept warm. He didn’t want her to catch a cold. 

“You know. At first I only wanted to date you to piss of your family.” 

“I figured,” she hummed. “But I had fun anyways. It’s alright to pretend it was real right?” 

“It turned real for me. You infuriate me because you and your stupid beautiful face and wonderful personality made me fall for you,” he said scowling. She stared a moment then took his hand. 

“Good. I wanted it to be just as real for you as it was for me. I was hoping you would start to like me.” 

“It is. So can we do this more often?” 

“Ja. I’ll even let you be my boyfriend.” 

“Who is letting who now?! If anything I’m letting you be my girlfriend!” 

She laughed shoving him. He smiled in amusement They made their way back to the car. Germany went sprinting by. Soon an out of breath Prussia was behind him yelling about how he couldn’t run from him forever. 

“They’ve been running for four hours now,” Monika said shocked. 

“Idiots.” 

“You know you secretly find them amusing.” 

“Only sometimes.” 

She laughed and he led her to the passenger door of the car. He opened it for her and shut it after she climbed in. When they made it back Germany was on the couch chugging water. 

“Is Prussia dying in his room?” 

“Probably. He hit me for making him run so much,” Germany said pouting. 

“Germany guess what,” Austria said smirking. 

“What?” 

“Monika and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now,” he said walking to him earning a shocked look. He leaned down next to his ear. “Who knows. Maybe one day. You’ll be calling me big bruder as well,” he teased quietly in his ear. Monika was in the corner snickering at his teasing. Austria backed up from him smirking. 

Germany opened his mouth. Then a loud long and pitched scream filled the air making them cover their ears. Prussia ran down the stairs and grabbed him and held him. Germany hid his face into his chest whimpering. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM,” he roared. 

“I teased him.” 

“Prussia I don’t want to call him big bruder one day,” Germany whimpered into his chest. 

“What do you mean by that?!” 

“We’re a couple now,” Austria said putting an arm around Monika. Suddenly Julchen’s foot connected with his face. 

“HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BABY BRUDER SCREAM LIKE THAT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” 

“HE SAID ONE DAY I WOULD HAVE TO CALL HIM BIG BRUDER! I DON’T WANT ANOTHER BIG BRUDER! I HAVE ENOUGH! PLUS, I DON’T LIKE HIM! HE FUCKS PIANOS!” 

“I DO NOT FUCK PIANOS YOU LITTLE SHIT!” 

“DON’T FUCKING CALL HIM NAMES YOU BASTARD,” Prussia yelled.

Soon the house erupted into a battle zone when the others got involved. Monika kept laughing in the corner doubled over. When Austria was gone Prussia held Germany and babied him. How dare Austria say such horrible things to his precious baby brother. Julchen was right by them cuddling them both to comfort them. The other three just went back to bed. Monika looked at Germany. 

“Your shoulder is still bleeding.” 

“Oooooohhhh yyyeeeaaahhh. That’s still a thing,” Germany said looking at it. Then passed out from blood loss. 

“How?”

“Don’t question it. Just get to stitching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	46. Julchen and Romania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time for these precious weirdos!!

Romania laughed running from Hungary’s anger. She was trying to kill him with her pan at the moment. He ducked when she threw it. It clanged against a head earning whining. 

“I AM SO SORRY! THAT WASN’T MEANT FOR YOU!!”

Romania frowned at the pair. Hungary was clinging to Germany apologizing rapidly. Germany was holding his bleeding head with a confused and dazed expression. 

“PLEASE DON’T LET JULCHEN KILL ME!” 

“………………………………Who’s Julchen?” 

“Good job Hungary! You gave him a concussion.”

“We don’t know that for sure,” she countered then sighed when he started puking. 

“Poor Germany. He always gets caught in the crossfire.” 

“I’m tempted to find him a padded room to lock him in so he’ll never get hurt again.” 

“Pretty sure he’ll find a way to get hurt. He’s accident prone. No wonder Prussia always has a medical kit with him and says it’s for just in case. He never said in case of what. But now I have my answer. In case of Germany.” 

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY BRUDER,” Julchen roared startling them. She ran up to them seething. 

“Hungary hit him with her pan and gave him a concussion.” 

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO! I WAS AIMING FOR YOU!” 

“WELL NOW YOU BETTER START RUNNING! BECAUSE I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!” 

Romania laughed watching Hungary run for her life with a crazy over protective sister on her heels. Prussia appeared and started rubbing Germany’s back. 

“She hit him with her pan on accident didn’t she?” 

“Yup.” 

“Damn it. Hey Germany can you stand? We need to get you to the doctor.” 

“Who are you?” 

Prussia rose his eyebrows as Germany snapped away from him almost like he was scared of him. He softened his rough features. Romania stared at Prussia in awe. He’d never seen Prussia look so gentle and loving in his life. Prussia always looked pissed or bored to other countries. He kept a mean look to his face out of habit which scared strangers that didn’t know him. 

“Hey. Don’t be scared. I’m your bruder. You have a head injury right now so you don’t remember much. But I’m going to take you to the doctor so you’ll be all better,” he said smiling and scooting forward slowly on his knees. Germany eyed him then they widened. 

“NEIN! DOCTORS HAVE SHARP OBJECTS!” 

Prussia and Romania face palmed when he ran away and was pretty damn fast for someone with a head injury. 

“So he can’t remember his family when he has a severe concussion but he can remember his fear of hospitals,” Romania deadpanned. 

 

“Hey I never said my little bruder was right in the head. Leave him alone,” Prussia said before running off after him. 

Romania turned around when a hand was on his shoulder. 

“IT WAS PARTLY YOUR FAULT TOO!”

Romania sputtered as a fist collided into his face and sent him flying back. Julchen glared at him and crossed her arms. 

“Okay okay I’m sorry,” he surrendered when she stomped to him. 

“Stop bothering Hungary and getting my baby bruder in the crossfire stupid!” 

“Okay I will. I apologize for getting him hurt. How about I take you to dinner and we call it even?” 

“Are you asking me on a date?” 

“Baby it can be whatever you want it to be.” 

“Cute. Call me baby again and I’ll cut your throat. Got it?” 

“Fine fine. Excuse me for trying to be a flirt.” 

“Well you suck at it. But this is still a date even though you suck at flirting.” 

“I’m glad,” he said laughing and put an arm around her and they walked off to town to go find somewhere to eat. 

After eating he was walking her home. They saw Prussia crouched peering into an alley. 

“Germany bitte. Just trust me. I know you’re scared but I won’t let the doctors do anything bad. Bitte. I’m worried about your head injury. For big bruder will you go to the doctor?”

Germany eyed Prussia warily. He knew who he was now since his concussion was already healing and with being a nation and all it made the process faster. He nodded slowly after a moment. Prussia moved forward fast and captured him in his arms before he could have the chance to change his mind and run. Germany looped his arms around his neck as he carried him off to the ER. 

“Awww they’re so cute sometimes,” Julchen cooed. 

“Not as cute and you and Monika,” Romania teased. 

“We are pretty damn cute,” she said arrogantly. 

He laughed and led her back to her home. At the door he smiled at her sweetly and tipped her head back gently. She stared up at him expectantly. He caressed her face gently before kissing her. When they pulled away she smiled up at him. 

“Are you going to do the honor of letting me be your boyfriend now?”

“Ja.” 

“Perfect,” he said stealing another kiss. 

He was brutally thrown off her suddenly. He screamed as Germany started beating him. Prussia leaned against the house roaring with laughter. Romania pleaded for mercy from the giant pissed younger brother. 

“IF YOU EVER MAKE HER CRY OR BREAK HER HEART I’LL MAKE YOU CRY AND SHATTER ALL THE BONES IN YOUR BODY! GOT THAT?!” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Good,” he growled then grabbed Julchen and stormed inside with her. 

“You better heed his warning,” Prussia said laughing. 

“I will,” Romania groaned as he got up. A hand went in his hair suddenly and a knife was pressed to his throat. 

“But you also better heed mine. I’m not as kind as my baby bruder. I will kill you. Savagely in the most inhumane ways you can think of. You better watch what you do and say to her. Because I’ll find you. Oh believe me. You don’t want me to ever find you if you fuck up.”

“I understand,” he said terrified. He was let go and Prussia went to go inside. 

“Good,” he tossed over his shoulder before shutting the door. 

“Why do I feel like he’s going to start trying to kill me for everything like he does with Ireland. Maybe I should ask Ireland how he has managed to survive this long,” he muttered before going home. 

Julchen was laughing on the couch as her over protective little brother turned into the sweet and innocent brother she loved to spoil senseless. She cuddled with him on the couch as he kept a look of innocence on his face. He also had the large puppy eyes going on because he was acting innocent making it impossible of Julchen to keep scolding him for threatening Romania and hurting him the way he did. 

“You’re so cute.” 

“He is,” Prussia agreed. 

“I’m not cute,” he grumbled instantly. 

“YOU’RE RIGHT YOU’RE ADORABLE,” they yelled at the same time diving on him and smothering him in affection. 

“Brats aren’t adorable,” Bavaria said appearing at the top of the stairs.

Which then he was immediately kicked down the stairs and his little sister was glaring at him. Then she smirked clearly proud of her actions. 

“I WILL END YOU!”

“YOU WILL NOT TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD,” Hesse and Saxony roared at the same time while holding her protectively. 

Bavaria gave up and went to his room. He could never win with his crazy siblings. They were stupid and thought Germany and Monika were angels when they were clearly little demons in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Thank you for reading!!


	47. Prussia Gets A Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia finds a stray and adopts it.

Prussia held the dirty bundle of fur against his chest gently. It was a blonde lab puppy he would on the streets. It was skinny and injured. Normally he would just take an animal he found to the animal shelter. Because of Germany they already had five dogs and didn’t need anymore. But this one he couldn’t turn away. It had wide innocent corn flower blue eyes pleading for his help. Just like when he found Germany when he was a kid. He was already calling the dog West. Partly because the dog reminded him of Germany and partly because he wanted to bug his baby brother. 

When Prussia entered the house he went straight to the bathroom with his bundle and gave it a much needed bath. He tended to the minor injuries after and brushed his fur. The puppy was pretty calm and obedient. Not jumping around like most puppies or dogs would in this situation. After he was done he took it to the kitchen and fed and gave it water. The front door opened and Germany made his appearance into the kitchen soon. He stopped seeing the puppy. Then tackled Prussia scowling and started hitting him. Prussia roared with laughter. 

“WHY ARE YOU ALLOWED TO BRING DOGGIES HOME BUT I GET YELLED AT AND TOLD WE DON’T NEED ANOTHER DOG?! YOU’RE UNFAIR PRUSSIA! YOU ALWAYS SO NEIN TO ME! YOU BROKE YOUR OWN DOG RULE! YOU SAID WE COULDN’T HAVE ANOTHER UNTIL THESE DOGS PASSED AWAY!”

“I know that you little brat. But I’m the one that made the rule so it does not apply to me. Just you.” 

“That’s not fair,” Germany pouted when the tables were turned and he was the one pinned to the floor. 

“I’m not a fair person. You should realize this by now. Now hush. This was a one time thing. I couldn’t turn it away. It reminded me of you.” 

“I don’t know if I should be offended or flattered.” 

“Flattered. I’ll let you up now. But you can’t hit me. Play with the puppy. I know you’re dying to. Don’t even deny it because I see your pretty blue eyes darting to him every few seconds.” 

“Don’t call my eyes pretty you weirdo,” Germany said once released and went to the puppy and started petting it as it ate. 

Soon everyone in the house realized that the damn dog not only looked similar to Germany but it acted like him as well. It followed Prussia every chance it had demanded his attention. It abused Bavaria and was mean to the other two sometimes. It even attacked Austria on several occasions. But it also stayed around Germany a lot and was protective over him. The damn dog even got into its own messes sometimes. Like being kidnapped for dog treats. The only reason they realized that happened was because the kidnappers made a scene about it and Prussia got his dog back in two minutes flat.

West was also very smart. Prussia had him trained very well. Though sometimes there was a few accidents he got punished for. He also turned as stubborn as Germany so he would disobey Prussia sometimes also resulting in punishment and threats to keep him from Germany so he would stop acting like him. That earned an attack from both of him. He lost that battle and gave in and let them keep being around each other. He did think it was hilarious when the two got jealous of each other though. They fought over Prussia a lot. Germany usually won that battle. As much as Prussia adored West he adored his baby brother more. 

There was one problem with the name though. It led to misunderstandings. Because sometimes when Prussia screamed West Germany would think he was talking to him or if he called Germany West then the dog would run to him thinking he was calling him. This problem wasn’t too big of one but it still had its moments.

Like today, Germany was in the kitchen cooking. West was on the table and tearing apart the paper towels. Prussia walked in on that and scowled. 

“WEST!” 

“What,” Germany asked not turning to look at him. 

“Stop what you’re doing right now!” 

“But it’s mine turn to cook dinner.” 

“West you have been naughty all day! You should be ashamed.” 

“Could you not talk to me like I’m a child? I will fucking break you Prussia!” 

“West stop that! You’re getting your ass beat for this! I can’t fucking believe you! I will whip   
you until you won’t want to sit!” 

“WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE TALKING TO,” Germany screamed whirling around face turning red ready to punch Prussia in the face. 

“I was actually talking to the dog,” Prussia said shocked then scowled. “But I see a big brat that might need it as well.” 

He stormed over to Germany and pushed him from the oven and backed him to the wall with a stern look on his face. 

“You do not and will not take that tone with me,” he growled sternly. 

“Uh oh mommy Prussia is making his appearance again,” Hesse teased. 

“Better run Germany, you don’t want mommy on your ass,” Bavaria teased. 

“BITE ME FUCK FACE,” Germany spat back at Bavaria.

“EXCUSE YOU?!” 

Germany’s eyes widened as his face turned to the side after a crack echoed in the kitchen. He knew Prussia hadn’t heard them. So he thought Germany was talking to him. Germany never back talked Prussia when he was in his extremely stern big brother moods. Germany’s eyes went pitiful and sad. His head lowered and hid into Prussia’s shoulder. 

“I wasn’t talking to you. Bavaria was taunting me,” he said pitifully. 

“Bavaria?” 

“He’s been mean to me all day big bruder,” Germany whimpered pulling away so Prussia could see the big fat tears threatening to fall. 

“BAVARIA,” Prussia roared facing him. 

Bavaria glared when the little demon behind Prussia was smirking evilly at him. Yes, the slap upset him so he did hide his face because he was sad. But the tears were fake. He was acting extra pitiful just so Prussia would beat the shit out of Bavaria. Which that’s what exactly happened. After doing so he went to West and punished him for shredding the paper towels and being on the table. Germany was back to cooking dinner. He yelped loudly when the wooden spoon cracked on the back of his thigh. He whirled around and glared at Prussia. 

“For your little attitude you had before,” he explained smirking. 

“You already hit me and that time it was for no reason. So that should have counted as punishment. You’re being unfair,” he pouted. 

“I’m just being sure you understand I’m still big bruder. Doesn’t matter how old you get. I raised you. Therefore, I can and will punish you for things. Don’t think because you’re all grown and   
bigger than me that I can’t punish you.” 

He laughed when he only got a pout. Germany faced the stove again sulkily. Prussia stood beside him amused then turned his face to look at the bruise he made on his face. 

“I’m sorry I slapped you. I thought you were talking to me. Even then it didn’t give me the right to leave a bruise on your face,” he said rubbing the mark lightly. 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad,” Germany mumbled focusing on the food he was making. 

Prussia smiled then planted a kiss to the bruise. Germany shoved him away. 

“STOP BEING A WEIRDO,” he bellowed as pink dusted his cheeks. 

Prussia cackled moving to help him finish cooking. Germany was funny. You would think he would stop being embarrassed when his big brother kissed his cheek. But he never stopped and Prussia liked to tease him and embarrass him like that at least once a week. Germany only got embarrassed because he felt like Prussia was treating him like a child when he did that. He needed to learn. Germany would always be a child in Prussia’s eyes. The same lost, scared, dirty child he found all those years ago. Which is why he is so protective over him. Germany went back to cooking after a moment and a pleased smile grew on his face. No matter what it was. He did always like having Prussia around to help him out with something. Even if it was just simply helping him cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
